His sword's twin (Traducción)
by LyraDarcyFoy
Summary: La marca del alma de Jaime es una espada en su hombro. Su hermana melliza Cersei comienza a ser especialmente mala con Brienne Tarth después de ver la marca del alma de la otra chica en una fiesta de pijamas. Esas dos cosas probablemente no están relacionadas. POV de Jaime de "Two halves of a soul" [Traducción autorizada de "His sword's twin" de angel-deux publicada en AO3]
1. Me gusta la idea, lo dije en serio

**DISCLAIMER:** Todos los personajes de «Canción de Hielo y Fuego» le pertenecen a George R.R. Martin y la adaptación televisiva cuyo nombre es «Game of Thrones» a HBO.

**AVISO:** Este es un fic de la autoría de **angel_deux **quien lo tiene publicado en su perfil de la plataforma AO3 bajo el nombre de «**His sword's twin**» y que amablemente me dio su autorización para traducirlo al español.

¡Thank you for the opportunity!

Para **Sophie Mene**. A que lo estabas esperando.

* * *

**Capítulo I: Me gusta la idea. Lo dije en serio.**

Jaime Lannister no descubre exactamente cuándo aparece su marca del alma, pero sabe que es en algún momento después de su octava fiesta de cumpleaños. Una fiesta en la piscina que su tía Genna ideó para él y su hermana melliza Cersei. Habían estado chapoteando en la piscina todo el día, con la espalda completamente expuesta, pero nadie lo mencionó. No debe haberla tenido entonces.

Y él y Cersei volvieron a nadar solo unos días después de eso, así que obviamente tampoco estaba allí entonces. Ella le hubiera dicho.

Su hermano menor, Tyrion, es quien lo espía primero. Jaime lo está jalando alrededor de la piscina en una balsa inflable, fingiendo ser un caballito de mar mientras Tyrion es el Rey Tritón, y Tyrion pregunta: —¿Por qué tienes una espada en la espalda?

Corren hacia la casa todavía goteando y oliendo a cloro. Tyrion lo ayuda a mirar esta repentina marca del alma en el espejo, sosteniendo uno de mano para que Jaime pueda ver. La espada está en su omóplato izquierdo y se ve muy realista. Cuando se mueve, casi cambia de color como si estuviera sentado junto a una chimenea en algún lugar y el fuego está haciendo bonitas sombras sobre él. Es roja y dorada y hay un gran rubí rojo en medio de la empuñadura.

—Es genial —dice, porque todavía no posee las palabras para describir las otras cosas que siente.

Principalmente, es alivio. Es esperanza. Es esta sensación de bienestar sin nombre en su pecho que es como un eco de amor futuro. Solo ha sentido amor por su familia, por Cersei y por Tyrion, de verdad. Él ama a su padre, pero ese es un sentimiento más complicado que la simplicidad de la adoración que siente por su melliza y su hermano pequeño. Y ahora su alma gemela, sea quien sea. Jaime sabe que la amará. Jaime ya está medio enamorado de ella, solo porque sabe que ella también lo amará.

* * *

Cersei está menos emocionada.

—Soy tu alma gemela —dice ella—. ¿Recuerdas?

A principios de ese año, habían dibujado leones en los brazos del otro. Cersei estaba abatida porque no habían coincidido porque todo lo que hacían debía coincidir exactamente, pero no dejaba que Tyrion los ayudara a dibujarlos, así que era inevitable. Jaime simplemente no era tan bueno dibujando como Cersei, por lo que el suyo parecía un poco torcido y divertido.

Aun así, Jaime sabía que lo que importaba era lo que representaba, de todos modos. Estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Significados el uno para el otro. No necesitaban ninguna estúpida marca del alma real para decirles eso. Podrían hacer las suyas.

La noche en que su padre vio a los leones fue la primera vez que golpeó a Jaime por algo más que leer. Siempre eran solo golpes, realmente, con el dorso de la mano de Tywin conectando con la cara o el estómago de Jaime o el costado de su cabeza. Pequeñas reprimendas punzantes que no pretendían lastimar tanto como corregir. Como un collar de choque para un perro. Más tarde, Jaime se sentiría mal clasificándolo como abuso, a pesar de que sabía que se ajustaba perfectamente a la mayoría de las estimaciones. Era así como era Tywin. Cuando era niño, Jaime se consideraba afortunado de que Tywin nunca lo golpeara primero.

Se habían dado cuenta de que Jaime era disléxico desde el principio porque Cersei aprendió a leer rápidamente y siempre tenía que ayudar a Jaime después de que ella terminara con sus tareas, pronunciando las palabras para él cuando las letras dejaban de tener sentido. Un especialista en la escuela no tardó mucho en confirmar lo que Tywin sospechaba. Tenía cara de piedra y parecía comprender lo suficiente cuando el especialista estaba hablando, pero estaba enojado cuando llegaron a casa, como si la dislexia fuera algo que Jaime había decidido hacer para molestarlo. Se sentó con Jaime y lo obligó a leer hasta que pudiera descifrar las palabras él mismo y le golpeaba la parte posterior de la cabeza si se equivocaba o aún más fuerte si Jaime o Cersei comenzaban a leer y a llorar por eso. Fue bastante malo, pero la forma en que reaccionó cuando vio a los leones fue diferente. Era furia. Jaime nunca había sabido que su padre estuviera furioso.

Es fácil convencer a un niño de lo incorrecto, especialmente cuando eres el padre de ese niño y el único que él conoce. Tywin siempre había sido una figura de autoridad indiferente en la casa, pero esa noche les rugió a ellos, y a Jaime en particular.

«Son hermano y hermana» dijo cuándo lo golpeó.

«Ustedes son Lannister» dijo, sin sentido, en otra ocasión.

«¿No me has traído suficiente vergüenza?» preguntó una vez.

Aprendieron rápidamente que Tywin nunca golpearía a Tyrion. No era su hijo pequeño. Su hijo enano. El hijo cuyo nacimiento mató a su esposa y alma gemela. No, ignoraría y se burlaría de Tyrion y silenciosamente, en vano lo detestaría, pero no levantaría una mano hacia él. Y tampoco golpearía a la hermosa Cersei, no importa cuán enojado intentara atraer la ira hacia ella. Fue Jaime quien soportó la ira de su padre porque Tywin pensó que era lo suficientemente fuerte como para aguantarla.

Era un horrible sistema de crianza, obviamente. Jaime no se dio cuenta de lo horrible que fue hasta que comienza a parlotear sobre eso una noche de veintitantos años, agradablemente sonada en el departamento de Robb Stark. Él mirará alrededor de la habitación y ve los rostros horrorizados de todos sus amigos y se da cuenta: «oh, claro. La mayoría de los padres no hacen eso».

Pero este período de ira de Tywin no duró mucho. Alguien, tía Genna o tío Kevan, probablemente, debe haber hablado con él sobre lo indecoroso que es que sus hijos le tengan tanto miedo, por lo que volvió a la indiferencia y aprendió a controlar su temperamento. Todavía era probable que castigara a Jaime y a Cersei si pasaban demasiado tiempo juntos, y aún podía burlarse cruelmente de los insultos, pero eso era más fácil de manejar. No tenía que ser permanente, de todos modos, porque los resultados que obtuvo fueron lo suficientemente permanentes: Cersei y Tyrion rara vez respondían a su padre después de las primeras veces que vieron a Jaime sufrir por sus rebeliones. Tyrion se volvió dos veces más listo que él, y Cersei se volvió astuta, y aprendió a halagarse en las buenas gracias de su padre. Jaime no estaba seguro, exactamente, de lo que aprendió de la experiencia. Tal vez fue solo que aprendió a recibir un golpe, o tal vez fue que aprendió que lo haría cualquier cosa por sus hermanos.

* * *

Cuando ve la espada en su espalda por primera vez, Jaime siente alivio. Siente esperanza. Se siente seguro, porque sabe que puede mostrar la marca del alma a su padre. Ofrecérsela.

—¿Ves? No estoy roto. Ya no necesitas preocuparte por nosotros.

Cersei lo mira con traición desnuda cuando levanta su camisa en la mesa para la observación, pero ella no dice nada. Sabe que es mejor para ambos si Tywin es consciente.

Su padre frunce el ceño ante el símbolo. Lo toca brevemente.

—Bien —dice—. Aunque si no es aceptable, no tienes que estar con ella. No todos ven a las almas gemelas como algo positivo.

—Lo sé —dice Jaime y Cersei parece aliviada, pero Jaime sabe que no importa quién sea su alma gemela. La encontrará aceptable pase lo que pase.

Cersei no recibe una marca del alma tan pronto como Jaime. Ella no recibe la suya hasta que está en la escuela secundaria, años y años después. Entonces Jaime esconde la suya para hacerla sentir mejor. Nadie fuera de su familia ni siquiera sabe cómo se ve. Casi nunca nada sin camisa, y cuando lo hace, usa grandes vendajes sobre ella, tapándola, para evitar que los ojos curiosos descubran que hay algo en él que no coincide con su melliza.

La mayoría de la gente en la escuela probablemente asume que no tiene una. O asumen que él y Cersei hacer partido en todo. Él escucha los chistes con bastante frecuencia. Hacen todo juntos y él nunca ha salido con nadie. Por supuesto que la gente bromea. ¿Cómo podría explicarles que el dolor de Cersei por su piel en blanco lo lastima más de lo que podría su falta de citas? ¿O que no ve el punto de estar con nadie más que la dueña del gemelo para su espada? Están en la secundaria. Se supone que las personas no deben preocuparse tanto en la escuela secundaria. Pero Jaime no puede molestarse en salir cuando sabe que no va a durar. No parece que valga la pena el esfuerzo.

Y después de lo de Aerys, de todos modos, la gente probablemente ni siquiera quiere salir con él. Jaime aprende a reírse de las cosas y a mantenerse alejado de las opiniones de los demás en la escuela. Enojarse se sintió bien por un tiempo, pero Tyrion lo ayudó a ver que al final solo dolería. Tyrion también lo ayudó a ver que Tywin probablemente también habría reaccionado con ira, lo que facilita la risa. «Ríete todo y nadie podrá tocarte. Sus palabras no importan». ¿Cómo podrían? Él es un Lannister y las opiniones de cualquier persona ajena a la familia no valen nada.

* * *

No es que Jaime no sepa que es un imbécil. En su tercer año de secundaria, eso se estableció hace mucho tiempo. No sabe si puede determinar el momento exacto en que ser idiota se convirtió en su estado predeterminado, pero cree que el deslizamiento en él probablemente fue inevitable.

Tyrion intenta convencerlo de que todo es culpa de Cersei, pero Jaime lo sabe mejor que eso. A veces ella dice cosas que son lo suficientemente crueles como para sorprenderlo, pero él nunca discute, y siempre la acompaña. Tyrion tiene anteojeras cuando se trata de Jaime. Insiste en que Jaime es diferente. Además de eso, es un niño inteligente, pero el amor puede cegar a las personas ante los peores defectos de los que les importan. Jaime lo sabe mejor que nadie.

* * *

Él se da cuenta cuando Cersei comienza a molestar a Brienne Tarth específicamente. Ninguno de los dos ha sido realmente amable con la chica. Ella es muy alta. Es una de esas chicas que se hizo alta temprano. Y la mayoría de esas chicas, como la amiga común de Brienne y Cersei, Sansa Stark, se hicieron altas y luego adquirieron su aspecto como si estuvieran estiradas y extrañas durante unos años en la escuela secundaria, como si sus rasgos se tomaran su tiempo para establecerse una vez que estuvieran allí. Pero Brienne se vuelve alta y torpe en la escuela secundaria, y así es exactamente como se queda.

Ella no es el cliché de una chica fea en la escuela secundaria, por lo que al menos tiene eso. Ella tiene muchos amigos, sobresale en el fútbol, y todos en su equipo parecen amarla. Prácticamente creció como una de las Stark y es envidiosamente cercana a Robb y Sansa. Jaime nunca ha tenido buenos amigos así fuera de su familia, por lo que se da cuenta de ello. Siempre está rodeada por Stark y sus otros orbitadores constantes: su primo Jon y su amigo Theon Greyjoy que parece vivir en el sótano de Stark por alguna razón que nadie ha podido resolver.

Pero incluso a pesar de esa red de apoyo, Brienne es un blanco fácil para Cersei, en parte porque nunca se defiende. Cersei cree que es demasiado estúpida para entender los chistes al principio, pero luego se da cuenta de que Brienne es buena para ser inexpresiva y, por supuesto, lo toma como un desafío. Ella también dice mierda oculta justo en frente de Sansa, lo cual siempre es divertido porque Sansa es ingenua, confiada y demasiado amable para pensar que las dulces palabras de Cersei esconden algo venenoso debajo de ellas. Brienne se da cuenta, por supuesto, pero ella es noble al respecto, que es otra cosa desesperadamente molesta para Cersei. Ella nunca intenta que Sansa deje de salir con ellos. Ella nunca trata de exponer a Cersei y Jaime por los falsos amigos que son. Simplemente los evita cuando puede, y los sufre cuando no puede, y Cersei juega con ella de la misma manera que un gato juega con un ratón por un momento antes de matarlo.

* * *

Sin embargo, se vuelve mucho más difícil después de la fiesta de pijamas.

Cersei siempre ha sido generosa con su desdén. Hay mucho de eso en ella, y hay tantas personas que lo merecen. Jaime está feliz de unirse a ella cuando elige un objetivo, pero él lo prefiere cuando los objetivos se defienden. No es que sea un factor decisivo cuando no lo hacen; no tiene problemas para ayudar a Cersei en su cruzada para romper a Brienne Tarth. Esa es la parte que lo perseguirá durante años después, literalmente: no le importa. A pesar de que no lo entiende, no lucha y no le importa.

Sería más fácil si pudiera convencerse a sí mismo de que Cersei lo ha manipulado, o que ella lo ha cautivado, o de alguna manera le ha quitado su voluntad, pero no es eso. Él sabe que Cersei dice muchas cosas desagradables, ella no es amable con Tyrion, y ni siquiera es amable con él, pero él la ama. Ella es su hermana. Ella es su melliza. Y si a veces se para en el espejo y sostiene el dispositivo portátil sobre su hombro para recordarle que no siempre será solo su familia, entonces es algo pasajero, y no es más fuerte que el deseo de ver a Cersei siempre feliz.

—Ella tiene una marca del alma —dice Cersei, el día después de la fiesta de pijamas, sentada en su cama junto a él—. Deberías haberlas visto a todas emocionadas por eso. Sentí que me estaba volviendo loca. Como si yo fuera la única que puede ver lo positivamente horrible que es.

Mira a Jaime y observa su reacción. Jaime, en verdad, solo había estado medio prestando atención; se había perdido tratando de descifrar un párrafo para su clase de Dothraki.

—Ella es bastante fea —dice, asegurando—. Pero la tuya probablemente llegue tarde. Sucede. ¿Qué es lo que dicen: el treinta por ciento de las chicas no obtienen la suya hasta después de la secundaria?

—No se trata de mí, Jaime —dice Cersei, pero Jaime sabe que eso no es cierto y la favorece con una mirada irónica. Ella resopla y sonríe en señal de admisión y se desploma con la cabeza sobre su hombro.

—Bien. ¿Por qué debería Brienne Tarth conseguir un alma gemela?

—Quizás es terrible —sugiere Jaime—. Horrible y huele mal, y es aún más horrible que ella.

—No —reflexiona Cersei. Ella tira de un hilo en su camiseta—. Creo que él es... probablemente la mejor persona del mundo y no es justo.

—Tampoco fue justo que los dioses le dieran esos dientes, pero siguieron adelante y lo hicieron —señala Jaime, manteniendo su voz alegre para que se sienta mejor—. No fue justo que los dioses nos quitaran a nuestra madre, pero siguieron adelante y lo hicieron.

—Tyrion hizo eso —le recuerda Cersei, y suspira. Empuja hacia arriba y lejos de ella, alejando su cabeza de su hombro. Ella siempre tiene que hacer eso. Siempre tiene que arruinar buenos momentos.

—Tengo tarea que hacer —dice, y Cersei vuelve a resoplar. Ella sabe exactamente por qué la está echando, pero finge que no. Es el juego que están jugando constantemente al ver cuáles son los límites para la crueldad que ella muestra a su hermano. Se va y no hablará con él por unas horas, pero luego regresará y comenzará de nuevo.

Le envía un mensaje de texto a Tyrion para ver si ya está en casa, en el sótano donde pasa la mayor parte de su tiempo. Cuando obtiene una respuesta afirmativa, recoge su cuaderno. Le dio una oportunidad; Tyrion lo ayudará a descubrir el resto.

* * *

Durante las próximas semanas, Cersei se enfrenta a Brienne con una tenacidad que es única para ella. Aparentemente, incluso ha olvidado su rencor con la bella y astuta Margaery Tyrell, quien anteriormente había cometido el último pecado de besar a Jaime en la mejilla bajo un muérdago el año pasado y luego se disculpó con Cersei por eso delante de todos, como Cersei era la novia celosa de Jaime quien necesitaba ser aplacada. Jaime había pensado que el chiste era un poco divertido, pero Cersei se cocina a fuego lento, y sus rencores tienden a durar. Mantuvo a Jaime alejado de su campaña contra Margaery, probablemente temiendo que Margaery pudiera encontrar una manera de tentarlo o engatusarlo a su lado, pero no tiene tales reservas con Brienne Tarth. Tal vez ella lo asume inmune a los dudosos encantos de Brienne, probablemente cierto, o tal vez ella realmente odia a la chica.

Es casi elegante, como ella lo hace. Como la mayoría de las cosas que hace Cersei.

También es incomprensible para él, en gran medida, pero divertido.

Una vez más, estas cosas lo perseguirán más tarde. Ni siquiera era como si estuviera disfrutando realmente de eso, pero tampoco consideró pedirle a Cersei que se detuviera. O incluso preguntarle «por qué».

Lo único en lo que Jaime siempre ha confiado es en su aspecto. Él sabe lo que es, porque la gente nunca deja de decirle. Sabe que es atractivo y que tiene el tipo de buena estructura ósea que significa que probablemente se verá mejor a medida que envejezca. Cersei también lo tiene: la mandíbula fuerte y los labios carnosos que hicieron que su madre fuera tan sobresaliente. Tienen el porte digno de su padre y las gracias más suaves de su madre, y juntos son hermosas y formidables, y una niña como Brienne Tarth debería querer al menos una de ellas, si no las dos. Sus insultos deberían cortarla rápidamente.

Pero ella nunca reacciona. Solo mira a Cersei y escucha el insulto que Cersei imparte. Y luego se vuelve hacia Jaime. Su rostro no muestra nada, pero él casi puede oír su voz plana y profunda en su cabeza. Bueno, entonces continúa. Él dirá lo que sea que tenga que decir mientras sus inquietantes ojos azules lo miran. Luego se dará la vuelta y se alejará, y él sentirá la frustración de otro fracaso.

* * *

Él recibe su primera reacción de ella en la clase del señor Selmy. Historia. La única clase que le gusta, así que técnicamente es su favorita. Selmy los asocia para un proyecto y Jaime se da vuelta para darle a Brienne una sonrisa de complicidad. Por un segundo, su expresión es una mezcla de disgusto y agonía, y luego se queda completamente en blanco otra vez y mira su cuaderno. Ella garabatea algo, y no lo mira, pero él puede ver la tensión en sus hombros, y siente una tensión de respuesta en los suyos.

* * *

Asco. Agonía.

* * *

Brienne Tarth es una de las personas más inteligentes de su grado. Él lo sabe porque a ella siempre le va bien en las pruebas y esas cosas. A Jaime no le va tan bien con eso. Sus calificaciones intermedias se deben principalmente a que hace su tarea y se asegura de cumplir con los requisitos de participación en clase, porque no puede permitirse perder puntos en esas áreas fáciles cuando sabe que sus habilidades para tomar exámenes son débiles. Entonces, cuando se sienta frente a ella al final del período, sabe que tiene que ayudar de cualquier manera que pueda. No aceptará caridad solo porque ella es más inteligente que él. No podrá escribir gran parte del documento, pero ayudará de cualquier otra manera que pueda.

Escucha las cosas que la gente dice sobre él. Ellos ven lo que recibe en las pruebas y es justo lo mismo que ve Brienne de él por lo que sabe que probablemente ha visto la D roja estampada en sus exámenes. Él sabe que probablemente lo cree un puto tonto, además de ser un idiota, y así cuando se sienta en frente está esperando que pueda llegar a ser al menos pasablemente educada, porque necesita este grado y debido a Cersei no está aquí para impresionar de todas formas.

Cuando él se sienta y cruza los brazos sobre el respaldo de la silla, ella lo mira. Con cuidado, en blanco. Como un cervatillo con respecto a un oso que se acerca.

—¿Cuál es el plan? —Pregunta. Ella mira su cuaderno cuando habla.

—He escrito una idea: «Arte con armadura de la Era de los Héroes». Las decoraciones, ornamentación. Cosas que la gente de Poniente hizo para marcar su armadura. Muchas de las casas incluían su iconografía en sus armas y armaduras, y algunas eran bastante detalladas.

—Me gusta —dice, y es cierto. La mirada que le envía es cautelosa, pero continúa. Ella plantea la idea de ir a una exposición de armamento a través del tiempo en el museo de la ciudad durante el fin de semana. El horario de Jaime es claro, y en realidad le gusta la idea. Puede ser divertido. También de alguna manera conoce a un armero, lo cual es muy bueno, y cree que pueden obtener una entrevista con él.

Está impresionado y aliviado de que ella se lo tome tan en serio, y se ríe un poco. Ella lo está mirando cuando él lo hace, y su rostro hace este gesto que parece irradiar físicamente decepción. Ella suspira.

—No, no —dice rápidamente—. Esto es asombroso, no me malinterpretes. Eres muy minuciosa.

—¿Pero? —Pregunta ella con una ceja levantada.

No había habido un «pero» al final de esa oración. No como ella parece pensar, de todos modos. La mayoría de las veces se preguntaba cómo demonios una persona se convierte en un carro blindado en estos tiempos.

—Pero, ¿qué? — Pregunta estúpidamente. Ella se tiempla. Fría como hielo. Su voz duele cuando habla, como si sus palabras fueran dagas lanzadas por expertos y es como si estuviera apuntando esas dagas a sí misma, diciendo todas estas cosas terribles acerca de sí misma, pero la trayectoria de vuelo es de alguna manera directamente dirigida a golpearlo a él. A culparlo a él. A condenarlo por ser tan jodidamente idiota.

—¿Pero soy muy aburrida? —Comienza ella—. ¿O geek? ¿O un bicho raro por pensar que esto es interesante? ¿O uno de los viejos productos básicos? ¿Como que soy fea y masculina, y mis pecas son molestas y mis dientes son demasiado grandes? ¿O mis hombros? ¿O mi pecho muy plano?

En realidad, no se había dado cuenta de lo grandes que son sus hombros, pero ahora sí.

Y no es que no esté equivocada. Él ha dicho el resto. Le ha lanzado palabras tan casualmente. Palabras mordaces y odiosas lanzadas como si no valieran nada. Es por eso que esos puntos de daga llegan a casa ahora, porque es como una revelación que ella ha estado recopilando esas palabras. Manteniéndolas cerca del cofre después de que él las arrojó en su dirección. No le cuesta nada ser un imbécil con ella, y ella ha estado ocultando su dolor y pensando en las cosas que dijo mucho después de que las haya dicho, y hay una breve punzada de conciencia porque ella le recuerda a Tyrion. Tyrion, con todas sus fuerzas, con toda su inteligencia, soportando las heridas que el mundo le entrega tan gustosamente. Nunca los deja ganar, pero Jaime ve la forma en que perforan su armadura contra sus mejores esfuerzos.

Mira fijamente a los ojos de Brienne Tarth, y siente pena. Son muy azules y muy grandes, y lo ven. O parecen verlo, de todos modos. Mucho más de lo que él quiere.

—Lo siento —dice ella, como si hubiera leído su mente. Seca y mordaz, más feroz de lo que la ha escuchado antes y está fascinado. Nunca la ha escuchado decir tanto a la vez—. ¿Tomé todo tu material? Deberías pedirle a tu hermana algunos insultos nuevos. Los suyos siempre son más inteligentes, de todos modos.

¿Dónde se ha escondido esta chica? Grande y torpe, excepto en el campo de fútbol, sí. Tranquila y tartamudeando a menos que esté cerca de sus amigos Stark y las personas que los orbitan, sí. Pero no esto. Fuerte y belicosa. Se ríe un poco y escucha la forma en que tiembla. Ella de alguna manera ha mordido el corazón de su inseguridad, y él se pregunta si se ha dado cuenta.

Cersei siempre ha sido más inteligente, de todos modos.

* * *

Y luego, por alguna razón, la persigue por el pasillo a pesar de que claramente quiere alejarse de él. Está proponiendo treguas y pidiéndole patéticamente que no lo llame «estúpido», y su estómago casi se revuelve cuando ella parece incrédula ante la idea.

Él le dice que quiere que ella lo insulte. Es verdad. Pero él le dice que deje a Tyrion fuera, porque la gente lo encuentra como un blanco fácil. De todos modos, es más fácil para Jaime porque tiene la tendencia de reírse de todo y es difícil asestar un golpe real a un objetivo que se escapa de las consecuencias tan fácilmente como él. Tyrion es su punto débil, y la gente lo sabe.

Ella deja de caminar y lo mira como si la hubiera insultado.

—¿Por qué diría algo malo sobre Tyrion?

Y, dioses, se nota que él es un monstruo. Ha ido tras cada pieza suave de Brienne Tarth que creía poder ver inspirando por un punto débil. Ansiosamente ayudando a su hermana a tratar de quitarle carne a los huesos de esta chica, y ella lo mira con esos inocentes ojos azules y le pregunta con toda sinceridad qué podría poseerla para ir tras Tyrion.

—Correcto —dice. Él no puede sostener su mirada, y se mira los pies. Más que nunca, está avergonzado de las cosas que le ha dicho—. Por supuesto que no lo harías.

—Me gusta tu hermano. Nunca... lo que sea que hayas escuchado que he dicho, o lo que sea que te haga pensar que dije algo, no es cierto.

—No, no he escuchado nada —se encuentra asegurándole—. Solo estaba... asegurándome. Quiero que me insultes, pero no me gusta abrirlo a eso. La gente puede ser cruel.

Ella lo hace tener un sentido del humor. Lo favorece con una mirada de reojo que lo hace reír en voz alta. Ella sigue caminando, y él la sigue.

—La gente puede ser cruel —se burla por lo bajo, y él no puede evitar reírse de nuevo.

—Lo siento. Debería haber recordado con quién estoy hablando. Puede que tengas mucho en común, Tyrion y tú, dejando de lado la diferencia de altura.

Ella nuevamente arroja un suspiro de frustración, como si, a pesar de que hubiera esperado muy poco de él, de alguna manera todavía estuviera decepcionada. Odia el suspiro, pero también le gusta. No está seguro de por qué. Tal vez sea solo porque está luchando por una vez, o porque no debe odiarlo por completo si tenía alguna expectativa para él.

—¿Es esto solo un complot para hacerme bajar la guardia para que puedas hacer algo terrible? —Pregunta ella—. Porque también quiero esta nota y no voy a dejar que lo acumules solo para que tú y tu hermana puedan hacer otro intento de desanimarme.

Ni siquiera se le había pasado por la cabeza, en realidad, pero piensa que ella le creería si se lo contara.

—No —dice en su lugar—. Me gustó la idea. Lo dije en serio.

—¿Y tu palabra significa mucho?

—Bueno, no es nada. —Él puede verla reflexionando sobre sus palabras, mirándolo con sospecha. Tratando de decidir exactamente cuánto vale su palabra. Ella no le dice que se vaya a la mierda por completo, así que él cree que están a salvo—. ¿Cuándo vamos? —Pregunta.

Ella deja de caminar de nuevo y lo mira. Hay una pequeña línea entre sus cejas que le gusta. Tal vez solo le gusta porque es diferente de su habitual vacío. Es algo. La reacción a él de que ha estado anhelando. Incluso si es solo confusión.

—¿A dónde? —Finalmente pregunta.

—Al Museo y para hablar con tu amigo armero.

—¿Quieres venir?

Ahora está confundido. Y también un poco molesto. ¿Se le ocurren dos ideas increíbles y divertidas para este proyecto y luego ni siquiera espera que él la acompañe?

—¿No pensaste que lo haría? ¿Qué estaba destinado a hacer en este proyecto, entonces?

—No lo sé. Supuse que podrías sacar algunas citas de lo que sea que tengan en la biblioteca. O escribir una porción y yo agregaría mis cosas a ella. —Él no puede evitar sentirse un poco herido por su desdén. ¿Ella piensa que es tan estúpido que no vale la pena incluirlo? Pero no, es ridículo que lo lastime. Como, ahora que lo está pensando, ¿por qué ella lo querría? Nunca ha sido amable. Por supuesto, ella no quiere salir con él fuera de la escuela. Él tampoco querría salir con él. Brienne es amable, sin embargo, es más amable de lo que alguna vez mereció, por lo que ella se da cuenta de que está herido y termina agregando algo más—. Por supuesto que puedes venir si quieres. Simplemente no pensé que lo harías. —Entonces, como si ella no pudiera contenerlo, o como si necesitara que le recordaran por qué no querría pasar tiempo con él, ella dice: —Me odias.

Se sorprende al escuchar eso. No está seguro de por qué. Más tarde, lo pensará, y reflexionará que tiene sentido que Brienne piense que su horror hacia ella se debe al odio. ¿Es peor la debilidad o la indiferencia? En el momento, se siente peor. Si la odiara, al menos tendría una excusa.

—No te odio —dice antes de admitir—. Cersei te odia. Solo soy malo contigo. Pero puedo ver cómo es posible que hayas tenido esa impresión.

Ella le da otro tipo de mirada de reojo que lo hace querer reír. Es la emoción, y la reacción, y está impresionado. De alguna manera siente un ansia crecer en él.

Saca la mano y ella la mira con cautela.

—¿Otra tregua? —Pregunta ella.

—Una promesa.

Ella toma su mano entre las suyas. Ella tiene grandes manos para una niña. Fuertes también.

—¿Una promesa de...? —Pregunta ella.

—No te odio —dice, muy en serio. Él hace una reverencia: este incómodo y vergonzoso intento de imitar a un caballero de la Era de los Héroes por el que ya se odia y besa el dorso de su mano.

* * *

Cuando finalmente llega a su mesa de almuerzo, Cersei lo mira.

—Llegas tarde —dice ella. Él asiente y se sienta.

Se alegra de que no pida ninguna explicación. Honestamente, no está seguro de poder darle una.

* * *

**N/A:** Así que definitivamente iba a hacer esto corto y dulce y solo cubriría los hitos principales de «two halves of a soul», pero luego comencé a escribirlo y decidí hacer las cosas diez veces más complicadas para mí porque no sé de qué otra forma de podía ser.

Donde «two halves of a soul» tenía un montón de Brienne + Los Stark, este estará más centrado en los Lannister, obviamente. Jaime y Cersei interactúan mucho, pero todavía no hay incesto.

Intentaré no dejar que esto se salga de control, pero escribir a Jaime es mucho más divertido de lo que esperaba, así que quién sabe qué va a pasar. Tendrá los mismos siete capítulos con el punto de vista de Jaime de todas las escenas principales de Jaime/Brienne, y el punto de vista de Jaime de las consecuencias de esas escenas, incluido el tweet «top me», que es lo que probablemente estoy esperando más.

**N/T:** ¡Estoy emocionadísima! Cuando leí que el anterior fic tenía otro lado de la historia tuve que pedirle a la autora el permiso para las dos traducciones a la vez y aquí me tienen. Espero que disfruten tanto como yo y que me den sus apreciaciones.

Eso es todavía más motivante.

Gizz/Lyra.


	2. De todos modos, ¿qué tiene de especial?

**DISCLAIMER:** Todos los personajes de «Canción de Hielo y Fuego» le pertenecen a George R.R. Martin y la adaptación televisiva cuyo nombre es «Game of Thrones» a HBO.

**AVISO:** Este es un fic de la autoría de **angel_deux **quien lo tiene publicado en su perfil de la plataforma AO3 bajo el nombre de «**His sword's twin**» y que amablemente me dio su autorización para traducirlo al español.

¡Thank you for the opportunity!

Para **Sophie Mene**, para que fangirlees como loca.

* * *

**Capítulo II: De todos modos, ¿qué tiene de especial Brienne Tarth?**

—Simplemente no entiendo por qué tienes que ir —dice Cersei. Está enojada e irritada, tumbada en el sofá de la sala de estar. Jaime revisa su cabello en el espejo junto a la puerta principal e ignora la sensación de los ojos en su espalda.

—No sería justo dejar que mi pareja haga todo el trabajo —dice.

Es un sentimiento extraño mentirle a su hermana. No cree haberlo hecho nunca antes. Siempre han sido honestos el uno con el otro porque son hermanos, porque son mellizos y porque se supone que deben compartirlo todo. Pero la idea de decirle a Cersei que él y Brienne van al museo juntos es difícil de imaginar. Ella esperaría ciertas cosas de él. Ella querría que atormentara a Brienne de alguna manera o al menos que le informara más tarde, que le contara todas las cosas embarazosas que Brienne hizo o dijo. Él no quiere hacer eso. Él quiere divertirse hoy. Él quiere que Brienne se divierta también. Necesita la calificación, lo que significa que necesita la ayuda de Brienne en el trabajo y tampoco debería necesitar una excusa.

Él no quiere ser un idiota todo el tiempo.

Hasta donde Cersei sabe, Jaime va al museo solo. No mencionó que está emocionado por eso. No mencionó que en realidad está nervioso por eso. No mencionó que espera que Brienne pueda relajarse lo suficiente en su presencia para pasar un buen rato y decidir que no es un monstruo terrible porque ni siquiera sabe cómo explicarse eso a sí mismo.

—¿Desde cuándo te importa la justicia? —Pregunta Cersei con un giro irónico de sus labios. Jaime se encoge de hombros y le da su sonrisa más ganadora.

—Desde siempre —dice, y luego se dirige a la puerta.

* * *

Brienne está callada cuando la recoge y permanece callada durante la mayor parte del viaje al museo. Jaime tiene la terrible costumbre de hablar demasiado para compensar los silencios de otras personas. Le hace un millón de preguntas sobre la armadura heroica de la era, y aunque ella no sabe las respuestas y obviamente está irritada, él sigue adelante.

Pero gradualmente, mientras conducen, ella comienza a abrirse. De mala gana, tentativamente. Ella le cuenta cómo ha ido a algunas ferias heroicas donde la gente se disfraza y finge ser de la época heroica. No se le ocurre nada que Cersei odiaría más, pero le parece divertido y hace reír a Brienne más de lo que necesita para eso. Le gusta la idea de que Brienne pelee con una espada falsa, use una armadura falsa y golpee la mierda de otros pretendientes. Es el tipo de cosas en las que puede imaginarla sobresaliendo y lo hace extrañamente feliz pensarlo.

También le gusta la forma en que ella sonríe cuando habla de eso. Es muy diferente de la falta de reacción que siempre lo ha molestado de ella. Es una pequeña sonrisa privada. Como si ella ni siquiera se diera cuenta de que lo está haciendo y él fuera quien la puso allí. ¿Cómo podría haber querido que sus reacciones fueran malas? Solo quiere sonrisas hoy.

* * *

Brienne Tarth es posiblemente la mejor persona del mundo para ir a un museo. Ella lee las placas en voz alta para él sin preguntarle por qué, lo que le permite a Jaime evitar tener que explicarle la dislexia que tanto intenta ocultar. Aguanta sus inquietas interrupciones y su falta de atención para las cosas. Sigue su ritmo cuando él se lanza de exhibición en exhibición, y se ríe con él de las piezas más extrañas, aunque trata de ocultar su diversión. Él toma muchas fotos de la armadura en su teléfono, a pesar de que ella le dice que ya lo tiene cubierto.

—No las voy a tomar para el proyecto —dice Jaime, altivamente—. Las tomaré por mí, obviamente. —Y ella le da otra de esas pequeñas miradas burlonas, como si fuera diferente de lo que esperaba que fuera. En realidad, probablemente es el cumplido más amable que podría darle.

Permanece interesado y comprometido hasta el armamento moderno que no podría interesarle menos. ¿A quién le importan las armas? Las espadas son mejores. Deja a Brienne desconcertada con una pistola de sesenta años y continúa hasta la tienda de regalos donde rápidamente abusa de la tarjeta de crédito de su padre y compra un montón de tonterías de la tienda de regalos por los que Cersei y Tyrion seguramente se burlarán de él.

Él ve las espadas de réplica colgando en la pared del fondo. Son irrazonablemente caras y apuesta que no han movido a muchas de ellas. Hay una que le recuerda un poco a su marca del alma. Es un poco más llamativa que eso, con leones dorados tallados en la hoja, pero es perfecta. Compra dos y va a esperar afuera de la tienda de regalos, no queriendo arriesgarse a que Brienne vea el precio si entra. No parece ser el tipo de persona a la que le gustaría que alguien gastara tanto dinero en ella, mucho menos alguien que ni siquiera es su amigo.

Cuando la ve, saca una de las espadas de su bolso y se la arroja.

—¿Cuánto costó esto? —Pregunta. Él quiere reírse de ella por ser tan predecible, pero no lo hace. Solo saca su propia espada y toma lo que él piensa que es una postura de lucha.

Ella ríe.

Ella se ríe a carcajadas.

Nunca la había escuchado reír así a menos que estuviera en el campo de fútbol con sus Stark. Cersei hizo una mueca en alguna ocasión y dijo: «Dioses, ¿hay algo en ella que no sea demasiado grande? Aparte de su pecho». Había estado de acuerdo con una sonrisa en ese momento, pero la risa actual es encantadora. Es encantadora en la forma en que las cosas extrañas siempre son algo encantadoras para Jaime. La mayoría de la gente es muy aburrida. No ofrecen nada sorprendente. Brienne siempre lo hace y él quiere hacerla reír así de nuevo.

* * *

Son expulsados del museo por pelear con sus réplicas de espadas y él se siente un poco mal por eso, por lo que pone su voz de Lannister y se las arregla para darle a Brienne dos pases gratis para ver la exhibición en otra ocasión con otra persona. Nunca ha sido muy bueno disculpándose, pero esto parece funcionar. Ella sonríe y acepta los pases cuando él se los entrega con una tonta reverencia.

Se los guarda en el bolsillo trasero, mira su teléfono y frunce el ceño.

—Me acabo de dar cuenta —dice ella, su tono de disculpa—. La tienda de Goodwin estará cerrada cuando regresemos a su área. Tendré que hacerle saber que no podemos hacer la entrevista.

Jaime realmente quiere conocer a este tipo de Goodwin, y en realidad, la idea de pasar otro día saliendo con Brienne Tarth parece agradable. Él se encoge de hombros, todavía usando su voz de Lannister un poco; sin molestias, casual, siempre al tanto de las cosas.

—¿Harás algo mañana? —Pregunta.

* * *

Menciona el museo esa noche en la cena porque nunca ha aprendido a dejar de estar desesperado por la aprobación de Tywin.

—¿En un fin de semana? ¿Solo? —Pregunta Tywin.

—Para un trabajo de la escuela —admite Jaime—. Pero fue muy interesante. Iluminador.

—Bueno —dice Tywin con una larga pausa—. Quizás tu maestro te recompense por tu iniciativa.

Eso suena un poco bien hecho para Jaime, así que lo toma como una victoria.

* * *

Más tarde esa noche, Cersei llama a su puerta. Él sabe que es ella, porque Tyrion tiene la irritante costumbre de entrar ya a la mitad de su oración introductoria. Jaime normalmente aprecia el aviso, pero ahora está lleno de una ansiedad repentina. Él le ordena a Cersei que entre, y toma la expresión de su rostro.

—Acabo de recibir un texto interesante de una de las chicas del escuadrón —dice ella—. Ella me dijo que te vio recogiendo a su vecina hoy. Brienne Tarth.

Jaime se siente absurdamente atrapado como si hubiera traicionado a Cersei de alguna manera.

—Sí, nos llevé al museo —dice. Intenta fingir como si no hubiera omitido la presencia de Brienne a propósito—. No sirve conducir por separado.

—Supongo que me sorprende que no me lo hayas mencionado antes.

Se vuelve hacia su computadora portátil, tratando de fingir que no está nervioso.

—No veo por qué importa —dice. Su voz de Lannister de nuevo. Aburrida, suave y sin emoción. Brillante y perfecta. Él sabe que ella detestará el hecho de que la esté usando en ella y lo hace. Cierra la puerta con demasiada fuerza al salir, antes de que él tenga la oportunidad de decirle que también saldrá mañana.

* * *

Se va temprano a la mañana siguiente, antes de que Cersei esté despierta y está en la casa de Brienne mucho antes de que debería estar. Él piensa que probablemente sería grosero pasar el rato en su automóvil contra la acera delantera, así que sale y toca el timbre como lo haría si él y Brienne fueran realmente amigos. Se había detenido para tomar un café en el camino y también le trajo uno para ella, y ella lo bebe a pesar de que hace una mueca antes de cada sorbo.

Brienne parece asustada de tenerlo en su casa y mira con cautela entre él y su padre todo el tiempo mientras hablan sobre la carrera futbolística de Jaime. Selwyn Tarth es un hombre grande y corpulento con una sonrisa alegre y un evidente amor por su hija que hace que Jaime se sienta un poco frágil por dentro. Lo hace querer hacer algo estúpido como preguntarle a Brienne cómo es tener un padre que pueda verla.

Él trata de decir algo en ese sentido, pero lo que realmente dice es: «tu papá no es lo que esperaba» y se convierte en un breve, pero frío intercambio que hace que Brienne se quede callada al final porque ella asumió que lo dijo de mala manera.

¡No lo había hecho! Pero es deprimente y tiene sentido que piense que él se está burlando de ella. Eso es de lo más perturbador, piensa, pero ella tiene todas las razones para suponer que es terrible y no lo suficiente como para pensar que solo está tratando de ser amigable.

* * *

El arsenal de Goodwin es tan sorprendente como Jaime esperaba que fuera. Es un hombre muy serio, pero obviamente le gusta mucho Brienne porque sigue sonriéndole y vigilándola. Ella tiene ese efecto en las personas. Jaime lo ha notado antes y piensa que probablemente sea parte de por qué Cersei la odia tanto. Gente como Cersei y Jaime, confían en sus encantos y su buena apariencia para sobrevivir. Jaime lo ha dominado hasta cierto punto, pero nadie ha vencido a Cersei. Ella juega el juego de la cortesía con una anticipación salvaje que lo hace parecer más como una batalla. Lástima que su padre sea una mierda tan anticuada o se daría cuenta de que el heredero perfecto que ha estado buscando ha estado anhelando su atención tanto como Jaime ha estado tratando de evitarla.

Brienne no tiene ninguna de esas artes. Ella es completamente inocente. Duda que ella haya dicho algo cruel a alguien. Seguramente no ha dicho docenas de cosas crueles a alguien en un intento de molestarlo y la gente la ama por eso. Sus Stark, su padre, este chico Goodwin. Jaime una vez asumió que Margaery Tyrell, su hermano Loras y su novio Renly Baratheon solo se estaban burlando de Brienne o compadeciéndola porque no entendía qué poseería ninguno de ellos para hacer amistad con ella, pero parecen ser genuinos. ¡Incluso a los maestros les gusta! Todos excepto el señor Baelish, probablemente. Brienne no es realmente su tipo. Gracias a los dioses por eso.

Ella incluso es amable con él también. Él puede ver algo así como afecto bailando detrás de sus ojos mientras lo filma recorriendo la tienda de Goodwin. A ella le gusta a pesar de sí misma. Él puede decir que ella no quiere. Eso hace que sea aún más emocionante que simplemente lo haga. Se ríe cuando él está aturdido por un estante de espadas y le sonríe con cariño cuando le pone un casco en la cabeza. Esto podría ser incluso mejor que el museo.

Él ve que su buen humor flaquea cuando Goodwin los lleva a una gran mesa en la parte trasera de la habitación que tiene una especie de bloc de dibujo gigante en la parte superior. Ella sin sentido le da a Jaime su cuaderno y casi se mueve para bloquear su vista mientras Goodwin levanta la tapa del bloc de dibujo.

Jaime no está seguro de por qué no quería que viera esto. Es asombroso.

Goodwin ha dibujado a Brienne. Como podría verse en un par de años, una vez que gane algo de confianza y un poco más de masa muscular. La mujer en el dibujo se pone de pie con una expresión en su rostro que es casi atrevida. Goodwin no ha entendido bien sus ojos, pero el hombre no es un hacedor de milagros.

A Jaime le toma un tiempo extrañamente largo darse cuenta de que está armada. También es una buena armadura, aunque un poco gris y aburrida. Se funde con ella de una manera interesante. No se ve demasiado voluminosa o ridículamente femenina como la armadura en algunos de los videojuegos que él y Tyrion juegan juntos.

—Es maravilloso —respira Brienne y él inclina un poco la cabeza para poder ver su rostro desde donde está parado, un poco oculto detrás de su hombro. Sus enormes ojos son vidriosos y hambrientos mientras observan el dibujo.

—Todavía no está completamente terminado —dice Goodwin, aunque parece legítimamente satisfecho con la reacción de Brienne—. Necesitaré tu opinión sobre algunas opciones de diseño. Tinte de color, ornamentación, cualquier talla que desees. Pero este es definitivamente el estilo para ti.

—Azul —dice Jaime. Debería ser obvio, ¿no? Tanto Goodwin como Brienne se giran para mirarlo, y él se siente más incómodo de lo que esperaba. Señala el dibujo—. El tinte. Creo que el azul oscuro se vería bien.

Goodwin le sonríe a Jaime quien se encuentra bastante radiante de orgullo.

—Tienes buen ojo —dice el armero. Cuando Brienne mira a Jaime nuevamente, su expresión ilegible, él le guiña un ojo. Ella no lo mira a los ojos por un tiempo después de eso y él se siente un poco mal por eso. Ella debe pensar que todavía se está burlando de ella. Pero no lo está haciendo. No lo ha estado haciendo en todo el día, pero ella es como Tyrion, recuerda. «Siempre ganarás toda una vida de comentarios crueles y mezquinos cuando los pongas junto a unas pocas horas acumuladas en las que se han portado bien».

* * *

Están a punto de comenzar a salir cuando Goodwin sugiere que podrían intentar entrenar antes de irse. Jaime no puede pensar en una sola cosa mejor que eso. Él mira a Brienne, listo para suplicar por completo si es necesario y ella asiente a regañadientes. Goodwin le muestra cómo ponerse una armadura y Jaime no puede esperar para balancear una espada con ella. Ella podría ser capaz de vencerlo. Ella se ve lo suficientemente fuerte. Esos hombros que no puede dejar de notar ahora son lo suficientemente anchos.

—Tenemos que filmar esto —dice. Puede imaginar la risa de Tyrion, viendo a su hermano mayor ser golpeado en el polvo. Brienne está de acuerdo y configura su propio teléfono. Jaime da algunos cambios vertiginosos en el centro del área de práctica.

Luego se enfrentan, cada uno con espadas de práctica de madera. Brienne entra en la zona rápidamente; ella parece que realmente va a tratar de matarlo. Jaime está prácticamente vibrando con energía nerviosa, listo para dejarlo salir.

La pelea se parece mucho más a un baile de lo que esperaba y por suerte tuvo clases de baile cuando era más joven, además de que su padre solía arrastrarlos a las galas de la compañía. Bailar es bastante simple, incluso cuando tienes una espada en la mano, especialmente si eres tan atlético y estás acostumbrado a hacer ejercicios como Jaime. Le toma un poco de tiempo adaptarse porque el enfoque de Brienne es brutal y fuerte de una manera para la que no está preparado, pero baila fuera de su camino varias veces hasta que puede comenzar a devolver el golpe.

Él consigue algunos buenos golpes, y esquiva y bloquea lo suficiente como para aguantar media pelea, pero la verdad es que ella lo destripa, y él sabe que va a suceder desde casi el comienzo del partido. Es como jugar al ajedrez con Tyrion y comprender en unos pocos movimientos que Tyrion va a ganar, porque puede imaginar los movimientos que hará en las próximas rondas y sabe que no es lo suficientemente inteligente como para burlarlo.

También está un poco distraído, aunque no va a usar eso como excusa. Es algo que ha notado. La piel de Brienne está roja por el esfuerzo y de repente decide que sus pecas son algo agradables. Casi lindas. Es un pensamiento sorprendente, nuevo e intrusivo. Pero no es falso.

—Eres buena en esto —le dice.

—Lo sé —dice ella, y sonríe un poco cuando lo dice. Se ríe y nunca quiere que esto se detenga.

Goodwin es útil para ambos, aunque Jaime sabe que quiere que Brienne gane. Se pregunta cuánto cobra Goodwin por las lecciones. Se pregunta si a Brienne le gustaría entrenar con él.

Finalmente pone a Jaime sobre su espalda, y por una fracción de segundo él piensa que ella lo va a montar a horcajadas para sujetarlo, pero ella solo aterriza con una rodilla en su pecho. Es una mezcla extraña y reveladora de desilusión y alegría porque no está seguro de poder manejarla a horcajadas sobre él después de la paliza que acaba de recibir. Su mente podría literalmente caer en pedazos.

—Ríndete —dice ella. Se ríe de nuevo, nerviosa.

—Bien —dice—. Me has vencido. Me rindo.

Ella lo mira por un momento que parece durar mucho más de lo que realmente lo hace. Y sucede algo muy extraño.

Brienne nunca ha sido bonita. Ella nunca se ha acercado a eso. Nunca la miró y vio algo que hiciera que los insultos de su hermana fueran falsos o demasiado lejanos. Puede que se sienta mal por decir esas cosas ahora, pero eso no significa que no haya seguido viéndolo tan cierto como esta mañana.

Pero algo ha cambiado. Sus hombros son anchos y poderosos, y sus brazos son musculosos de una manera que él no puede evitar admirar. Su cuerpo es más cuadrado que el de la mayoría de las personas, pero de repente es agradable. Incluso sus dientes demasiado grandes tienen sentido con el resto de su rostro. Encajan. Dientes más pequeños, una boca más pequeña, nada de eso se vería bien. Todo encaja en su rostro de una manera que la hace ser Brienne. Y esas pecas realmente son interesantes.

Y sus ojos, obviamente. Ni siquiera Cersei ha podido decir algo malo sobre sus ojos. Y ahora están muy cerca. Y son tan azules.

Brienne se pone de pie, y ahora no puede evitar notar sus piernas. ¡Qué largas son! ¡Qué fuertes son! Ella es más fuerte que él. Ella es poderosa y él ha estado corriendo y tratando de disminuir ese poder haciéndola sentir menos persona por tener un cuerpo que ahora ve que es como cualquier otro cuerpo. Mejor que cualquier otro cuerpo, tal vez.

¿Qué le ha pasado? Es muy confuso. Ella no ha cambiado, lo sabe. Y no es que una bruja lo haya maldecido repentinamente para ver belleza donde no la había. Incluso todavía comprende empíricamente que Brienne no es alguien por quien muchas personas se sentirán atraídas. Pero ya no es una de esas muchas personas. Ve algo. No sabe de qué se trata. No sabe por qué, pero está ahí.

* * *

Ella está callada en el camino de regreso. Le había pedido que la dejara en la casa de los Stark porque uno de los más jóvenes tiene una fiesta de cumpleaños por lo que cargan su baúl con un montón de espadas de práctica para los niños y salen a la carretera. Él habla mucho porque siempre lo hace y porque ahora está nervioso al darse cuenta de que se siente atraído por ella. Espera que ella se sienta lo suficientemente cómoda como para unirse a su conversación ahora que le ha pateado el trasero, pero no dice mucho. Finalmente, siente que un enfoque directo es lo mejor.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas viendo a Goodwin? —Pregunta.

—Un par de fines de semana —responde ella.

—¿Solo por ese tiempo? Eres realmente muy buena. Debe ser natural. Quizás sean tus hombros. Tienes los hombros para eso. Eso no fue... eso no fue un insulto. La tregua aún se mantiene. Es cierto.

Él ve hacia ella y nota que lo mira sin parpadear. Él piensa que ella lo va a regañar, pero no lo hace.

—Me parece natural —dice ella—. Siempre me han gustado las espadas. Armas de la edad heroica. Caballeros, y, bueno, siempre ha sido importante para mí. Las cosas eran más simples en aquel entonces, tal vez. Cosas como el honor y la caballería importaban. No lo sé.

Casi le cuenta sobre su marca del alma, entonces. Se encuentra buscando una conexión con ella. Mostrándole que no son tan diferentes. «También me gustan las espadas», diría, excepto que eso sonaría terrible. Intentaría hacerlo menos cojo.

Sin embargo, no lo dice. Él piensa que todavía está un poco nervioso por su pelea, y al darse cuenta de que hay algo en su rostro que le gusta.

—Quién sabía que eras tan romántica. —Es lo que decide decir. Ella pone los ojos en blanco, pero está sonriendo un poco.

—Cállate, Lannister —agrega.

* * *

Cuando llegan a la casa Stark, Jaime siente que se le hunde el estómago. Tendrá que irse a casa ahora. Tendrá que enfrentar a Cersei ahora. Ella no va a estar feliz con él. Ella va a preguntarle sobre su cita con Brienne Tarth y va a sonar muy enojada por eso. Él va a fingir que no disfrutó cada segundo porque su estado predeterminado es complacer a Cersei incluso ahora, mientras está sentado en su auto con Brienne y su cabello revuelto y sus hermosos ojos azules, él sabe va a empujar esto hacia el fondo de su mente y decir lo que sea que piense que hará feliz a Cersei.

No quiere. Por primera vez se da cuenta de que no quiere hacer feliz a Cersei con esto. No a expensas de esta nueva y emocionante suavidad dentro de él.

—Gracias por el viaje —dice Brienne. Ella ya está abriendo la puerta para salir porque no puede esperar para deshacerse de él, piensa—. ¿Puedes abrir el baúl?

Él recuerda las espadas en el maletero y sus instintos se hacen cargo aferrándose a esta estúpida cosa. «Llevaré las espadas adentro», piensa. «Entonces tendré una razón para quedarme». Abre la cajuela y sale del auto.

—Aquí, déjame llevarlas.

—No seas ridículo. Puedo…

—Caballerosidad. Estoy siendo caballeroso. —Prácticamente corre de vuelta al baúl y saca todas las espadas en sus brazos. Ella lo mira como si fuera la persona más desconcertante del planeta, y tal vez lo sea. Prefiere imponerse en una fiesta de cumpleaños a la que no fue invitado en la casa de un grupo de hermanos que no tienen ninguna razón para quererlo, en lugar de regresar a casa para pasar tiempo con su hermana melliza y su mejor amiga. Seguramente hay terapeutas en algún lugar salivando ante la idea de que se les permita tratar de arreglar lo que sea que esté pasando.

* * *

Está satisfecho con los gritos entusiastas que brotan cuando entra al patio trasero con las espadas. Arya Stark es un pequeño lobo feroz con una carga de pequeños amigos lobos feroces que deja escapar un grito de guerra y abraza a Brienne y luego, muy sombríamente, mira a Jaime de arriba abajo.

—Bueno —dice ella. Brienne comienza a ayudar a la madre de los Stark que la persuade de repartir relleno para evitar que los niños se maten entre ellos, pero Arya no se mueve—. ¿Vas a estar parado allí siendo inútil, o vas a mostrarnos cómo hacerlo?

Jaime se ríe y obedece, ya que es la fiesta de su cumpleaños en la que está irrumpiendo. Se siente halagado por cómo estos niños parecen pensar que es un experto, aunque cree que Brienne debería ser quien les enseñe; ella es mejor en eso. Él sigue mirándola, tratando de descubrir cómo se siente acerca de que él esté aquí. Está avergonzado de haber hecho esto ahora que ha tenido tiempo de superar el instinto de mantener este día agradable. Pero Brienne parece feliz. Confundida, tal vez, pero se ríe de él cuando se burla de sí mismo dejando caer su espada al intentar hacer un truco con ella para que no se enoje demasiado. Al menos la está entreteniendo.

Robb, Jon y Theon aparecen con un castillo inflable y Jaime se hace territorial de los niños que hasta ahora han sido cautivados con las espadas que trajo y se convierte en una especie de competencia, tratando de atraer a los niños a sus respectivas actividades. Brienne parece desgarrada, pero se queda a su lado porque él sabe exactamente la mejor manera de halagarla al hablar de su destreza con la espada.

Jaime termina la competencia después de que Arya Stark lo golpea con fuerza con una espada, y la levanta y la catapulta sobre la pared del castillo inflable. Ella grita de alegría y pronto todos los niños quieren ser arrojados. Instituyen una regla de un hijo a la vez para evitar que alguien golpee sus cabezas juntas, y Robb y Theon se unen.

Es un juego divertido, excepto que Jaime arroja a uno de los niños más pequeños de los Stark, Bran, es su nombre, y es lo suficientemente pequeño como para que salga volando directamente por la entrada del castillo en su primer rebote y se tuerce el tobillo cuando aterriza. Catelyn Stark, aún más guapa ahora que está enojada, regaña a Jaime por ser irresponsable, y aunque tal vez debería escabullirse con la cola entre las piernas, aun así, no quiere irse. Entonces, levanta a Bran sobre sus hombros y lo lleva como si fuera una especie de caballo bípedo, haciendo reír al niño y haciendo que Catelyn Stark le sonría después.

Y Brienne. Ella lo mira con una sonrisa que sigue tratando de ocultar. No sirve de nada, por supuesto; él puede verla. La hace sonrojar, porque todo la hace sonrojar. Él sabe que ella está confundida y desconcertada por el hecho de que todavía está aquí, eso tiene sentido, porque nunca le ha expresado ninguna de las razones por las que no quiere ir a casa, pero parece que le gusta que todavía esté a su lado. Cada vez que la llama por su nombre, cada vez que llama su atención, ella sonríe y él quiere que siga sonriendo.

* * *

Cuando comienza a oscurecer y todos los niños Stark y sus padres un tanto espeluznantes, pero extrañamente acalorados, están de vuelta en la casa limpiando, Jaime lleva a Brienne al castillo inflable y se acuestan dentro. Recuerda haber hecho esto con Tyrion, una vez, hace años. Fue en la fiesta de cumpleaños de un primo de Frey, está bastante seguro. Tyrion había desaparecido después de escuchar que uno de los demasiados niños llamado Walder se burlaba de él por no poder jugar este juego que habían inventado que involucraba golpearse entre ellos y caer al agua. Jaime lo había estado buscando por todas partes y finalmente lo encontró sentado en el castillo inflable, fingiendo no ponerse de mal humor.

Se quedaron allí un rato, así, hablando. Era la primera vez que Jaime se daba cuenta de que su hermano pequeño era más listo que él y de que probablemente siempre lo sería. Algo sobre la forma en que Tyrion habló hizo que Jaime se diera cuenta de que siempre había sido demasiado ajeno a notar cosas que el mundo no dejaría que Tyrion olvidara.

—Esto ha sido divertido —le dice en voz alta a Brienne ahora. La ha estado observando, su perfil mientras ella mira hacia el cielo. Él ha decidido que también le gusta la forma de su nariz. Y sus labios son tan grandes como siempre, pero de repente se da cuenta de que se ven muy suaves. Se pregunta si se sienten tan suaves como parecen. Ella se da vuelta para mirarlo y parece sorprendida de encontrarlo mirándola.

—Sí —dice ella y parece muy incómoda. Se pregunta si está siendo raro—. Gracias por ayudar.

Quiere decir un millón de cosas. Por ejemplo: cómo le encantaría ayudarla más a menudo, o tal vez que no estaba ayudando tanto como disfrutar un fin de semana por una vez. Quiere preguntarle si ella lo dejaría venir a ver a Goodwin con más frecuencia.

—Nunca tuvimos fiestas de cumpleaños mientras crecíamos —dice—. Bueno, no después de que estaba como... No sé ...

—Ocho —dice Brienne. Ella ya se sonroja—. Recuerdo tu octavo cumpleaños. Cersei y tu invitaron a todos en nuestro grado. Mi padre pensó que era una invitación particular por lo que insistió en que fuera a pesar de que le dije que no quería.

Jaime siente que su estómago se hunde físicamente mientras lo imagina. Ni siquiera recuerda haberla visto allí, pero le cree. Dioses, solo puede imaginarlo.

—¿Fuimos horribles? —Se las arregla para preguntar.

—Sólo un poco —responde Brienne. Se pregunta si eso es cierto o si ella está siendo amable.

Ella teje una pequeña historia triste sobre la fiesta. Tiene la sensación de que está minimizando la mortificación porque puede imaginarla tan fácilmente. Brienne, torpe y desgarbada incluso muy joven, flotando a un lado mientras los otros niños jugaban en la piscina. Él recuerda que cuando eran mucho más jóvenes, estaban en el mismo equipo de T-ball y ella se había alzado sobre todos. Ella no era tan tímida entonces, piensa y recuerda que ella lo levantó una vez cuando golpeó bien la pelota. Dándole vueltas en el plato porque ambos anotaron su carrera. ¿Qué había cambiado para hacerla tan insegura? Gente como él, probablemente.

Se alegra cuando ella le dice que encontró refugio en la cocina con tía Genna. Tía Genna siempre ha sido la más amable de sus parientes y por supuesto que se apiadaría de la niña. Ella se compadeció de él y de Cersei, después de todo.

—Ella fue la razón por la que incluso tuvimos esa fiesta —le dice a Brienne—. Mi padre nunca estuvo interesado, pero recuerdo que ella dijo que creía que merecíamos algo agradable. —Se ríe porque es un poco extraño pensar en eso—. No sé de dónde sacó esa idea. Fuimos pequeños monstruos desde el principio.

Él le da una oportunidad, pero, por supuesto, ella no la acepta.

—Probablemente eras menos monstruoso entonces —dice ella. Recuerda haberse reído cuando Brienne lo levantó y lo hizo girar en el plato. ¿Habían sido amigos, entonces, o estaba tan entusiasmada con el jonrón? Desearía poder recordarlo.

—En realidad no —dice. Él aparta la vista de ella, hacia el cielo y se encuentra preguntando—. ¿Por qué nunca tomas represalias?

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Todos los demás lo hacen. Tu precioso niño Stark tiene una lengua afilada y una cabeza rápida. Después de la forma en que su madre me maldijo por dejar caer a Bran, no me sorprende. Cada vez que le digo algo, tengo garantizado al menos tres humillaciones hilarantes a cambio.

—¿Eres solo un masoquista? ¿Quieres que la gente pelee contigo?

—No, en realidad no. Solo lo espero. Pero nunca lo haces. Ni siquiera reaccionas.

—Solía reaccionar. —Brienne lo ve a los ojos con una mirada puntiaguda que le recuerda la forma en que lo había derribado en el aula de Selmy—. La gente es cruel —dice ella, y él se odia aún más profundamente—. Nunca he tenido mucho que ver y no es que incluso me mezcle, así que soy un blanco fácil. Solía enojarme. Pensé que, si la gente me tenía miedo, me dejarían en paz. Pero no lo hicieron. Y no dolió menos. Y luego escuché a alguien decir «las palabras son viento» y decidí que, si simplemente no reaccionaba, se detendrían. No lloraría, no me estremecería ni les gritaría. Verían solo el vacío, y tal vez eso los aburriría. —Jaime siente esa sensación de hundimiento del estómago nuevamente porque no lo había aburrido en absoluto. Lo había incitado. Le hizo querer esforzarse más—. Resulta que eso tampoco funciona. El vacío esconde mejor el dolor, pero se siente mejor. Menos destructivo.

«Soy una muy mala persona», piensa Jaime. Él lo ha pensado antes. No tiene ilusiones sobre sí mismo, pero escuchar su dolor de esta manera, tan claramente dicho, hace que su estómago se sienta como si estuviera dando vueltas. Brienne no ha sido más que amable con él, soportándolo con una paciencia que incluso Tyrion probablemente no reuniría y no ha hecho nada para merecerlo. Claro, él ha sido amable con ella durante unos días, pero eso no borra el resto.

—Realmente lo siento, ya sabes —dice, después de darse unos minutos para dejar que su odio a sí mismo hierva dentro de él.

Ella lo mira de nuevo. Ella hace mucho de eso. Mirarlo y evaluarlo, y a veces lo odia, pero siente una especie de emoción cada vez que lo hace. Sus ojos son tan grandes, tan expresivos y tan comprensivos. ¿Ella le cree? Él tiene que preguntarse.

—Quizás empiece a insultarte, entonces —dice ella. Está contento porque ella mantiene su tono ligero, pero parte de él anhela su verdadero juicio. Tal vez realmente es un masoquista—. Recuperar el tiempo perdido.

—Quizás deberías. Todos los demás lo hacen.

—Llamarte imbécil cuando actúas como un imbécil no es un insulto. Es solo que...

—«Matarreyes» —dice Jaime, interrumpiéndola, y ella se queda en silencio. Su corazón le duele físicamente en el pecho cuando se da cuenta de lo que ha dicho. Cuando se da cuenta de lo que se ha abierto. Duda que a Brienne le importe mucho la temporada del equipo de fútbol cuando eran novatos, pero, aun así. Está seguro de que es el tipo de persona que escucharía la historia común de lo que le hizo a Aerys Targaryen y lo consideraría medio monstruo por eso.

—Nunca te he llamado así —dice ella. Todavía está tratando de ser ligera y gentil—. Es demasiado... dramático.

—Mi hermano siempre me dice que no olvide quién soy porque nadie más lo olvidará tampoco. Durante un tiempo, después de lo de Aerys, estaba como dijiste: enojado. Peleaba con cualquiera que dijera el nombre. No podía decirles todo, no podía decirles por qué yo... pero podía defenderme. Tyrion me detuvo. Así que ahora solo me río. «Matarreyes». Todos esos chistes sobre mí y Cersei. Mis calificaciones. Es más fácil reírse. —Él espera, pero ella no dice nada. Solo lo mira, aún cauteloso—. ¿No vas a preguntar?

—¿Me lo dirías si lo hiciera?

La mira. Sus ojos honestos. Su expresión abierta. Le importa lo que ella piense de él. Piensa que ella es mejor persona que él en todas las formas imaginables, y si ella lo juzga y lo encuentra digno por lo que hizo hace tres años, tal vez le traerá un poco de paz saber que al menos una persona más conoce la verdad.

—Sí —dice—. Te lo diría.

—¿Quieres decirme?

Él le sonríe. No puede evitarlo. Nadie le había preguntado eso antes y por supuesto es ella cuando sucede.

—Sí —dice. Rueda a su lado para mirarla y ella refleja la pose.

—¿Por qué golpeaste a Aerys, Jaime?

Le gusta la forma en que ella dice su nombre. No puede recordar si lo dijo antes. Si lo ha hecho no ha sido exactamente como ahora. Igual que si fuera algo especial.

Entonces le dice.

Le cuenta sobre Aerys, el capitán del equipo de fútbol, y sobre cómo todos le tenían miedo. Le cuenta sobre la dulce Rhaella, la pobre hermana del imbécil, y su amiga, el primer amor de Jaime, Elia Martell, cuyo único error fue tratar de proteger a su amiga. Le cuenta a Brienne cómo Aerys puso a Elia en el hospital cuando ella lo confrontó por el abuso de su hermana.

Él atenúa algunas cosas. No le cuenta sobre la forma en que su pecho se hundió en los dedos de los pies cuando abrió la puerta del gimnasio y vio a Elia acostada en un charco de su propia sangre en el medio del piso. No le cuenta acerca de la ira que aún lo invade en momentos extraños por pensar que hay personas que todavía no saben que la eventual paliza de Jaime sobre Aerys fue bien merecida. Pero le cuenta a Brienne mucho más de lo que nunca le ha contado a nadie, incluso a Tyrion, porque ella lo mira con esos grandes ojos azules a través de todo, y eso lo lleva de vuelta al gimnasio esa noche. Atrayendo a Aerys al vestuario. Golpeando la mierda fuera de él. Después de llamar a Rhaella para decirle dónde podría encontrar a su hermano. El encubrimiento que siguió.

Él mira a Brienne cuando termina. Espera su juicio. Es muy importante para él por razones que no puede articular en este momento y que quizás ella no entienda. Tal vez porque es la primera persona que le ha contado, o tal vez porque ya tiene muchas razones para odiarlo. Cualquiera que sea la razón, la necesita. Él necesita saber.

Brienne lo mira por un momento y luego habla.

—Ojalá hubiera estado allí para ayudarte a hacerlo —dice.

* * *

Más tarde, cuando está en casa, lo piensa. No puede dejar de pensar en eso. La mirada en sus ojos cuando había dicho eso.

Ha sido un día lleno de revelaciones, de verdad. No menos importante es que le guste. Le gusta pasar tiempo con ella y le gusta su cara, y le gustan sus músculos y el hecho de que ella puede acostarlo. Él piensa que ella es demasiado amable para merecer la crueldad que le ha mostrado tan casualmente, y piensa que quiere compensarla de alguna manera.

Él pasa mucho tiempo esa noche escribiendo sus notas de su visita al museo y las cosas de Goodwin porque ella se lo pidió. Cersei quiere ver televisión. Tyrion quiere jugar un juego. Jaime los rechaza a ambos y piensa en los ojos azules de Brienne y en la forma en que brillaron cuando dijo que deseaba haber estado allí para ayudarlo con Aerys.

* * *

Al día siguiente, cuando están programados para reunirse en la biblioteca, le trae un refresco a Brienne. Se había dado cuenta de que ella solo bebió ese café que él le compró ayer por cortesía.

Ella llega a tiempo porque por supuesto que es puntual y lo saluda con una pequeña sonrisa que hace que su estómago haga cosas tontas. Tenía un poco de curiosidad por verla esta mañana, como si tal vez ayer fuera una casualidad y encontrara que es tan fea y sin interés como siempre, pero todavía es extrañamente convincente y todavía le gusta mirarla.

Ella toma el proyecto muy en serio, pero él sabe que le gustan los pequeños chistes que hace. Sin embargo, a ella le gustan más sus contribuciones reales y nunca le dice que algo es una buena idea. Si a ella no le gusta algo que él dice, hace una mueca, toma un sorbo de su refresco como para prepararse y dice: —No sé, Jaime, tal vez sería mejor si... —Cortés y generalmente correcta y realmente se está divirtiendo. ¡Nunca nadie se divierte haciendo el trabajo escolar!

Él recita su número, y ella lo escribe en una hoja de papel crujiente para que pueda enviarle ese video de su sesión de entrenamiento más tarde. Entran en el ritmo de las cosas, con Brienne escribiendo y Jaime ayudándola a descubrir qué decir. Funciona mejor de lo que nunca ha trabajado en algo por su cuenta y se pregunta si esto es lo que es ser tan casualmente bueno en la escuela como lo es Brienne. Cuando llega el momento de incorporar sus notas está un poco nervioso por dejarla mirarlas. Había trabajado sobre ellas la noche anterior, pero ahora no parecen lo suficientemente buenas.

Sin embargo, ella no se ríe de ellas, excepto en los lugares donde él quiso que se riera, y se siente muy orgulloso. Él se está divirtiendo y ella se está divirtiendo, y no se siente miserable, o imbécil o como un idiota desesperado como sucede normalmente.

Levanta la vista cuando oye que se abre la puerta de la biblioteca porque siempre está consciente de su hermana, de alguna manera, cuando ella entra en una habitación. Se tensa antes de haberla visto y luego la ve y se pone aún más tenso. Ella se queda allí, sonriendo, mirando entre él y Brienne como si acabara de pensar en algo muy inteligente qué decir. Jaime siente un temor acumulado bajo en su estómago. «Por favor», quiere decir. «Por favor no hagas esto».

—Ahí estás, Jaime —dice Cersei.

Jaime siente que su cuerpo reacciona físicamente a su expresión. Está decepcionada, confundida, astuta y cruel, y todavía sonríe solo porque nunca perdería la cara. Está enojada con él, pero es más que eso. Lo está mirando como su padre lo hace a veces, como si él fuera tan insondablemente estúpido y ella no puede creer que esté relacionada con él. Intenta parecer lo más casual posible, aunque la enfermedad se hunde en su estómago. «Idiota». «Eres un Idiota». «¿Cómo podías pensar que te saldrías con la tuya?».

—Te dije que estaba trabajando en el informe de Selmy —dice.

—Con Brienne —responde Cersei de inmediato. Ella mira a Brienne. Jaime tiene demasiado miedo. Brienne se ha quedado muy quieta a su lado, como una reacción de presa a un león invasor—. Qué divertido.

—Es un informe —dice Jaime, como si todo fuera terriblemente aburrido y necesario. «¡No me estoy divirtiendo, Cersei!» «¡Lo prometo!» «¡No tienes que hacer esto!»

—Espero que mi hermano te esté tratando bien, Brienne. Sé lo grosero que puede ser. —Ella ni siquiera lo está mirando. Todavía está mirando a Brienne, y Jaime siente este extraño desapego de la situación, de repente. Simplemente no tiene sentido. No puede entender por qué Cersei está tan molesta—. Se enorgullece tanto de decir las cosas como las ve y tiene una visión muy tenue del mundo. Oh, veo que te estás sonrojando. Lo haces mucho, ¿verdad, Brienne? Y es un rubor muy bonito y femenino. ¿No es así, Jaime?

Ella todavía no se molesta en mirarlo. Todavía está rígidamente enojada, cada línea de su cuerpo se tensa mientras inclina su cabeza hacia él con los ojos aún fijos en los de Brienne. Es un aviso. Un llamado a la acción. Ni siquiera puede molestarse en mirarlo cuando lo hace. Es un jodido movimiento de poder contra Brienne Tarth de todas las personas, y se siente enfermo.

Se siente enfermo, pero aún se siente desapegado, y sabe que lo va a decir. No se siente real. Él dirá lo que tiene que decir, Cersei se irá y Brienne lo entenderá.

Mira a Brienne, y Brienne le devuelve la mirada de la misma manera que lo hace siempre: escuchando el insulto de Cersei y luego volviéndose hacia él para esperar su juicio, a continuación. Puede sentir que está dudando. Él recuerda cuán gloriosa se veía ella, de pie, sobre él, después de golpearlo en el trasero. Nunca se había sentido así antes.

—¿Femenino? —dice—. Dioses, no. —agrega con una risa. Con una sonrisa burlona. Con exactamente el mismo tono que siempre ha usado.

Brienne lo mira por un momento que podría durar un minuto entero. Sus grandes ojos son condenatorios. No les va bien con las lágrimas. No se ponen rojos. Incluso su sonrojo desaparece, dejando su rostro pálido, excepto por esas pecas que todavía se ven muy lindas. ¿Qué fue lo que dijo? ¿El vacío esconde mejor el dolor?

—Correcto —dice ella. Hay un mundo de resignación en esa sílaba. Jaime quiere acercarse a ella. «No, ¿no lo ves? Cersei se irá ahora». «Ella tiene lo que quería y ahora podemos...».

Pero ya sabe que ha calculado mal. Por supuesto que lo ha hecho. ¿Cómo podía ser tan estúpido? No importa que solo haya dicho esas cosas por Cersei. No importa que no las crea. Las dijo y eligió la fugaz felicidad de Cersei sobre los sentimientos de Brienne, y es un imbécil. Es el monstruo que ella estaba preocupada todo el fin de semana de que fuera a aparecer. Le demostró que ella tenía razón.

Brienne vuelve a su computadora portátil y metódicamente trata de empacar sus cosas. Se mueve con una firmeza que hace imposible mirar hacia otro lado. No tiene idea de cómo va a reaccionar ella. Cersei la mira con una sonrisa creciente. Parece impresionada por la calma de Brienne, pero no sabe, como lo hace Jaime ahora. Ella no sabe lo lastimada que está Brienne.

Brienne escribe su dirección de correo electrónico y deja el papel encima de sus notas. Las notas en las que había trabajado durante tanto tiempo. Las notas que acababan de hacerla reír porque él había escrito «y luego Brienne le dio una fabulosa patada a Jaime y tuvo el mejor momento de su vida (tienes que dejar esta frase en el informe, Brienne. Es la ley)».

Ella pone sus manos sobre el escritorio mientras se mueve para pararse y Jaime se siente patético mientras se tambalea hacia adelante en su asiento para poner su mano sobre la de ella.

—Brienne —comienza a decir, pero no tiene idea de lo que va a seguir y ella no le da la oportunidad de resolverlo. Ella tira de su mano hacia atrás y no lo mira.

—Debería irme —dice y mira a Cersei y luego vuelve a mirar sus cosas. Todavía no lo ve y él se siente absolutamente destrozado por la necesidad de que lo mire y vea la disculpa en sus ojos—. No necesitamos escribir el informe juntos, de todos modos. Simplemente convierte tus notas en unos pocos párrafos sobre los años heroicos posteriores y los incorporaré al resto. Terminaré la porción del medio.

—Brienne, yo… —intenta de nuevo.

—Oh, Jaime, deja ir a la gran vaca —suspira Cersei y se levanta—. Ven. Agarra tus cosas.

Por supuesto, de esto se trataba. Estaba aburrida y quería su atención, así que vino a buscarla a expensas de la comodidad de Brienne porque Brienne no es nada para ella. Menos que nada. Brienne estaba en el camino de la felicidad momentánea de Cersei, y por eso se hizo presente. «Debería decir algo», piensa. «Dile a Cersei que se vaya». ¿Pero de qué serviría eso? Él es el monstruo en esta historia, y lo sabe.

Brienne empaca sus cosas y toma el papel en el que había escrito su número. Sin mirarlo, y sin ningún tipo de gusto vengativo lo rasga cuidadosamente en dos. Descarta el pensamiento de él en su vida tan fácilmente como había ganado su batalla ayer. Jaime se encoge en su asiento. Nunca se ha sentido tan pequeño.

Ella sale de la biblioteca, entonces, y él la ve arrojar esos pedazos de su número en la papelera de reciclaje cuando sale. Ella no mira hacia atrás ni una vez.

Cersei lo mira y espera. El triunfo que había en sus ojos se fue.

—Es por tu propio bien —dice.

El hechizo no está roto. Su hechizo sobre él nunca se romperá, no piensa. No completamente. Esos lazos que forma en la infancia con su hermana melliza son lo suficientemente fuertes como para resistir cualquier cosa. Pero está torcido, tenso, y le da la fuerza para ponerse de pie.

—Eres patética —contesta.

Ella lo abofetea. Duro. Ella nunca lo ha abofeteado antes. Por supuesto que no; estaba allí cuando eran niños y sabe lo que significa.

Se miran fijamente sobre la mesa de la biblioteca y no está seguro de quién se ve más sorprendido o quién se siente más horrorizado. Cersei se lleva la mano al pecho, los dedos se juntan en un puño tembloroso como si pudiera recuperarlo. Eliminarlo como un texto no enviado.

—¿Soy patética? —Finalmente pregunta. Su voz vacila—. No te hice decirlo.

—No —admite—. No lo hiciste.

Se miran el uno al otro. Le palpitan las mejillas. Le duele el estómago. ¿Qué ha hecho?

—De todos modos, ¿qué tiene de especial Brienne Tarth? —Pregunta ella. Él puede escuchar el pánico aumentando en su voz, como siempre lo hace cuando está abrumada y no tiene control total sobre una situación. Ella está en espiral, aferrándose al poder porque puede y Jaime se da cuenta de que no tiene que ayudarla. No tiene que hacerla sentir mejor. En este momento, ni siquiera quiere hacerlo.

—Bueno, por un lado, ella no actúa como una niña malcriada con miedo de compartir sus juguetes —dice. Cersei lo fulmina con la mirada—. Adelante. Golpéame de nuevo. Tal vez si lo haces con la frecuencia suficiente, papá finalmente se dará cuenta de lo parecidos que son.

Ella se estremece ante eso y él se odia a sí mismo por alegrarse.

* * *

**N/A:** En serio, no quiero hacerme ilusiones ni nada, y tengo ansiedad, así que necesito hacer mis intenciones con esta historia MUY claras porque de lo contrario me mantendré despierta, temiendo que estoy absorbiendo psíquicamente toda su decepción: ¡Esto es solo el punto de vista de Jaime de «Two halves of a soul»! ¡Esto no es una secuela! ¡Solo quiero explorar el punto de vista de Jaime porque dejé muchas cosas en el fondo en el original porque tenía que ser del punto de vista de Brienne! No entres en esto esperando todas las nuevas historias y contenido, porque este no es el lugar para eso, y de ninguna manera estás obligado a consentirme con mis tonterías.

No puedo prometer que habrá una secuela, porque no quiero escribir una secuela solo por el hecho de tener una, y no tengo una historia en mente para una en este momento (habría sido inteligente para mí tenerla en algunas historias GOT en lugar de agruparlas todas en la primera, pero no hice eso). Solo quiero que todo esté MUY CLARO antes de que este tren siga rodando. Imagínenme frenando un poco el tren para que puedan saltar sin morir. Si este no es tu atasco, salta sobre tu caballo, luce genial como una mierda haciéndolo, y aléjate mientras estoy en mi tren y te saludo con el sombrero de mi conductor o lo que sea. Es una pequeña imagen mental agradable, y ahora mi ansiedad puede seguir enloqueciendo por la otra mierda que enloquece, ¡sin preocuparse por esto!

En cada universo que creo, donde Jaime Lannister y Catelyn Tully Stark existen en el mismo espacio, Jaime Lannister será discreto sobre Catelyn Tully Stark, y eso es una PROMESA.

**N/T:** Este capítulo me encanta (en ambas historias) porque pienso que un poco de drama es bueno para el corazón y porque personalmente creo que esta historia tiene apartados más profundos que la de Brienne por todo lo que carga Jaime con su familia (sobre todo con Tywin). Su última frase para su hermana me pareció demoledora. Lástima que Brienne no hubiera estado escuchando.

Nos vemos en el próximo.

¿Reviews?

Gizz/Lyra.


	3. Resalta el azul de tus ojos, bro

**DISCLAIMER:** Todos los personajes de «Canción de Hielo y Fuego» le pertenecen a George R.R. Martin y la adaptación televisiva cuyo nombre es «Game of Thrones» a HBO.

**AVISO:** Este es un fic de la autoría de **angel_deux **quien lo tiene publicado en su perfil de la plataforma AO3 bajo el nombre de «**His sword's twin**» y que amablemente me dio su autorización para traducirlo al español.

¡Thank you for the opportunity!

Para **Sophie Mene**, porque eres la Fan No 1 de este fic y eso es muy importante.

* * *

**Capítulo III: Resalta el azul de tus ojos, bro.**

Mientras los hermanos regresan a casa esa tarde, Tyrion trata de entablar una conversación con los mellizos de la forma en que siempre lo hace: antagonizando con Cersei mientras Jaime hace todo lo posible para mantener el estado de ánimo ligero para poder fingir que su familia no está tan dañada. Pero Cersei está hoscamente silenciosa y se niega a morder el cebo de Tyrion quien está desconcertado y ágil en respuesta, mientras Jaime no dice una palabra a ninguno de ellos.

Sigue recordando la forma en que Brienne lo había mirado. La forma en que ella había dicho «correcto» en su voz plana y sin emociones, y obviamente le duele porque ahora sabe que ella se siente lastimada por cosas así. La forma en que había rasgado ese papel con su número de teléfono. Tenía sentido al final. Siguió adelante. Lo despidió. Es exactamente lo que se merece, pero aún duele. Había llamado «patética» a Cersei, pero sabe que él es el patético.

Recuerda cómo se sintió ayer cuando Brienne lo miró en el castillo inflable después de que le contó lo de Aerys. Era como si lo estuviera viendo por primera vez y lo juzgara como digno. Esto fue lo contrario de eso. Brienne se dio cuenta de que se había equivocado y de que no era digno.

Tyrion irrumpe en la habitación de Jaime cuando llegan a casa, sin molestarse en tocar.

—¿Vas a decirme qué pasó, o voy a tener que preguntarle a la reina de hielo?

—Sabes que ella no te lo diría —murmura Jaime. Está acostado de espaldas sobre la cama, sintiéndose dramático, triste y odiándose a sí mismo, y lo último que quiere es que su hermano pequeño lo vea así.

—No, pero podría ser divertido molestarla tanto como sea posible.

—No lo haría —dice Jaime, distraídamente, pensando en la bofetada.

Tyrion se sube a la cama de Jaime y lo golpea salvajemente en el estómago. Jaime lo fulmina con la mirada.

—Dime —dice Tyrion.

—Soy un imbécil.

—Sí, ya te has convencido de eso, lo sé.

—No, quiero decir que soy un verdadero imbécil.

—¿Todo esto solo porque has molestado a Cersei de alguna manera? Porque sé que por alguna razón estás convencido de que toda tu personalidad está ligada a la de ella, pero esto es un poco triste incluso para ti.

—No se trata de Cersei —dice Jaime. Tyrion le sonríe, luciendo sorprendido, complacido y esperanzado. No es la primera vez que Jaime se pregunta qué dice de él que pueda permanecer tan cerca de su hermana cuando ella sigue siendo horrible para su amado hermano pequeño.

—¿De quién más podría tratarse? —Pregunta Tyrion—. ¿Podría tener algo que ver con cierta compañera de historia que te inspiró a escribir todas esas notas anoche? —La débil respuesta de Jaime es lo único que obtiene. Tyrion suspira, y en realidad parece compasivo—. ¿Qué pasó?

—Cersei pasó.

—Pensé que habías dicho que no se trataba de Cersei.

—No estoy molesto porque Cersei esté enojada conmigo —explica Jaime pacientemente. Él ama a su hermano, y está convencido de que es un genio genuino, pero a veces también es una polla molesta come mierda.

—Así que, estás molesto porque Brienne está enojada contigo.

Es sorprendente escuchar a Tyrion decir el nombre de Brienne así, como si fueran amigos, hasta que Jaime lo recuerda: Tyrion sabe quién es Brienne. Probablemente incluso le guste. Hubo un momento el año pasado en que, por alguna extraña y complicada razón que Jaime todavía no entiende, Tyrion tuvo que fingir salir con Sansa Stark por un tiempo. Jaime fue el único que supo desde el principio que era falso porque a Tyrion le resulta difícil mentirle. Había sido muy divertido. Tyrion la había llevado a algunas cenas familiares, y Sansa lo había arrullado y lo había besado en la mejilla, desconcertando por completo tanto a Cersei como a Tywin, que estaban tan acostumbrados a subestimar a Tyrion.

—La conoces, ¿verdad? —dice Jaime—. A Brienne. Ella es buena.

—Brienne Tarth podría ser la persona más amable de toda esta escuela —dice Tyrion—. Mi amada ex a un lado.

—Herí sus sentimientos, creo —admite Jaime. Tyrion se ríe a carcajadas de él.

—Lo siento. Aparentemente les he prestado menos atención a ti y a nuestra dulce hermana de lo que pensaba. Pensé que el objetivo era herir los sentimientos de esa pobre niña. ¿Por qué otra razón siempre le dices cosas terribles?

Y allí, en el tono de Tyrion, está la pequeña nota de disgusto que rara vez se permite. Los momentos en que Tyrion reconoce que su hermano se ha convertido en alguien que golpea a los vulnerables en lugar de a las personas que los lastimarían. Cuando Jaime era joven siempre jugaba a ser un caballero, un guardaespaldas o alguna otra persona que rescataba a otras personas. Nunca se imaginó a sí mismo creciendo como un matón y Tyrion probablemente tampoco lo imaginó. Es posible que a Tyrion le duela pensar en ello casi tanto como le duele a Jaime.

—Me divertí con ella este fin de semana —dice Jaime—. Y luego lo arruiné.

—¿Por Cersei? —Pregunta Tyrion.

—Por Cersei. Para Cersei. Con Cersei. ¿Qué tiene eso de nuevo?

—Nada —admite Tyrion. Se ve vagamente decepcionado y Jaime nuevamente siente el aguijón de saber que Tyrion ha esperado más de él y también de saber que su hermano no debería haber esperado nada en absoluto—. ¿Qué hiciste? — Cuando Jaime se queda tercamente silencioso, Tyrion suspira de nuevo—. Bueno, ¿qué vas a hacer para arreglarlo?

—No sé si hay algo que pueda hacer para solucionarlo.

—A menos que hayas hecho algo realmente terrible...

—Depende de tu definición de terrible.

—Me refiero a algo imperdonable. Pero estás aquí revolcándote en lugar de entregarte a la policía, yo creo que...

—¿La policía?

—Entonces, no es realmente terrible. Solo significa que tendrás que esforzarte.

Jaime suspira de nuevo, desinflado al escuchar sus acciones reducidas a eso. Una palabra simple, media. Habla de pequeñez, mezquindad. Es la palabra perfecta para lo que ha hecho, y lo odia.

—Me siento miserable.

—Jaime, sabes que te amo. Eres el mejor hermano que podría pedir, aunque es cierto que no tienes una competencia real de la que hablar. Pero a veces eres un completo idiota.

—Lo sé.

—No. ¿Me estás escuchando?

—Lo hago —insiste Jaime, pero Tyrion niega con la cabeza y lo golpea nuevamente en el estómago. Jaime se sienta, fulminante—. ¿Qué?

—¿Eres un cobarde?

—¿Qué?

—Un cobarde. ¿Eres un cobarde? Porque estás mintiéndote aquí pensando que todo es inútil. Cometiste un error. Hiciste algo malo. Sé que te tomas todo muy en serio. Sé que todo te duele más profundamente que a una persona normal.

—Eso no es…

—No seas aburrido, Jaime. No seas como papá. No es algo terrible admitir que eres sensible. Olvidas lo bien que te conozco.

Jaime hierve en silencio porque sabe que Tyrion tiene razón, y porque Tyrion sabe que hará cualquier cosa para evitar ser comparado con su padre.

—Bien —dice.

—Entonces, escúchame: sé que estás acostumbrado a que la gente te descarte o te adore, sin nada en el medio. Y Brienne Tarth aparentemente ha golpeado en algún lugar en el medio, y no tienes idea de cómo lidiar con eso. La has molestado o lastimado de alguna manera, y ahora has decidido que debes renunciar a ella por completo. Ya sea por su propio bien o porque crees que es lo mejor para ella, no estoy seguro.

»Pero creo que no te estás dando suficiente crédito, y tampoco le estás dando suficiente crédito a ella. Habla con ella. Discúlpate. Trata. No te des por vencido sin intentarlo. Se lo debes casi tanto como a ti mismo. Descartarte como inútil cuando has hecho algo malo sin tratar de compensarlo, es un comportamiento cobarde y no eres un cobarde.

* * *

La cena de esa noche es incómoda, con Jaime permaneciendo en silencio y Tyrion entablando conversación con su padre, provocando a Cersei aún más porque está disfrutando demasiado esta pelea. Tywin se da cuenta de algo, pero no le importa lo suficiente como para preguntar, y Cersei alterna entre ver a Jaime y suplicarle con la mirada, y Jaime hace todo lo posible por ni siquiera mirarla porque quiere seguir enojado por un momento más largo, al menos.

Cuando termina la cena, espera que ella lo siga a su habitación, o toque a su puerta y le exija hablar, pero no lo hace. Está esperando su momento, esperando que él se enoje menos. Ella sabe que lo hará, porque es débil, porque siempre la perdona después de haber tenido tiempo de calmarse. Está casi más enojado cuando se da cuenta de que ella lo está esperando, porque sabe cómo interpretarlo.

Sin embargo, se alegra de haberse quedado solo para trabajar. Tyrion le había preguntado si quería ayuda, y Jaime sabe que probablemente debería haberla tomado, porque nunca ha sido muy bueno en esto. Escribir papeles, inventar cosas que decir. Con Brienne, fue diferente. Ellos intercambiaron ideas entre sí. Intercambiaron palabras entre sí. Le gustaron algunas de las cosas que él decía lo suficiente como para darle confianza. Sin ella, es solo escribir, y es tan aburrido y difícil como siempre, pero es su culpa. Sabe que es su culpa, así que solo tiene que aguantar y seguir trabajando.

Se lo debe a ella.

Él escribe mientras se atreve; no quiere que ella esté despierta toda la noche trabajando en esto después de enviarle su parte. Duda sobre el correo electrónico. Intenta pensar en algo que decir que lo explique todo o lo mejore de alguna manera, pero no puede. Sabe que no tiene esperanzas de explicarlo por escrito. ¡Apenas tiene la esperanza de hacerlo en voz alta! En cambio, solo escribe «lo siento» en el cuerpo del correo electrónico, y espera que ella le dé la oportunidad de explicarlo mañana.

Deja su sonido de notificación activado, aunque generalmente duerme con él en silencio. No se sorprende cuando ella no responde.

* * *

Al día siguiente, llega a la clase de Selmy un poco temprano, pero Brienne lo ha vencido. Está en la parte de atrás, como siempre, y tiene trabajo para otra clase en su escritorio a su alrededor. Él ve que ella ha dejado su copia del informe en su escritorio. Se pregunta si debería sentarse, leerlo y esperar hasta después de la clase para tratar de hablar con ella. Se ve ocupada, y él no quiere molestarla.

Pero Tyrion tenía razón cuando dijo que Jaime está acostumbrado a que la gente lo descarte o lo adore. No está acostumbrado a sentirse culpable por su maldad, y no está acostumbrado a tratar de compensar a las personas. Es malo para disculparse y pésimo para expresar sus múltiples sentimientos después de años de apartarlos o reírse de ellos, y sabe que tal vez debería pedirle consejo a Tyrion, a tía Genna, a Elia o a alguien, pero tampoco es bueno controlando sus impulsos, así que se sienta en el asiento frente al suyo. Él se lo explicará todo y le prometerá ser mejor, y ella... bueno, él todavía no lo sabe. Pero quiere intentarlo.

Ella no levanta la vista. Jaime se pregunta si lo hace a propósito o si ella simplemente no se da cuenta de que él está allí. Sabe que esto fue un error. Como en el ajedrez con Tyrion cada vez al ver el final venir desde muy lejos.

—Brienne —dice para llamar su atención. Cuando ella lo mira, todavía está en blanco. Su expresión es fría y tranquila. Parece como si nunca lo hubiera conocido antes, como si nunca le hubiera sonreído o hubiera sido atormentada por él. Como si hubiera comenzado de nuevo de cero, como una pizarra en blanco, pero sabe que eso no es cierto. Está sintiéndose mal, peor de como que comenzó. Él trata de sonreírle, pero ella no se conmueve. Desearía haber pensado en algo que decir en el camino hacia aquí.

—Dejé tu copia en tu escritorio —dice ella. Su voz es tan fría como su expresión y él siente su sonrisa vacilar mientras su cerebro se apresura a decir algo. Ella no solo está herida. Ella está enfadada y continúa, su voz todavía fría y tranquila como siempre—. No me diste mucho para trabajar, pero lo limpié y lo hice legible, al menos.

¿Cómo hace eso? Él sabe que ella no quiere hacerlo. Él sabe que ella no tiene idea de cuánto dolerán esas palabras, o qué tan profundamente cortarán el corazón de sus inseguridades más brutales. Solo está siendo honesta y lo está diciendo porque probablemente piensa que él no le hizo caso a su parte del informe, pero accidentalmente le está diciendo cosas que él escucha en su propia cabeza todo el tiempo. Trabajó durante horas en esa parte del informe y no fue lo suficientemente bueno. Fue horrible e hizo que significara más trabajo para ella, y ni siquiera puede disculparse adecuadamente. Él tiene que apartar la mirada de sus ojos, porque todavía lo están viendo, aun cortándolo. Se siente muy pequeño otra vez, como en la biblioteca, como si ella se pusiera de pie en este momento y hubiera sido diez pies más alta que él en lugar de una pulgada.

—Mira, solo quería decir... —comienza, pero ella lo interrumpe de nuevo. No quiere que él hable, se da cuenta.

—Será una A —dice. Es tan impasible. Es más fuerte que él en todos los sentidos, ¿no es así?—. El informe. Es bueno. A Selmy realmente le gustarán las fotos y ya le envié los videos por correo electrónico. Será una A. No tienes que preocuparte.

«Ella no quiere tus disculpas». «Ella quiere que dejes de hablarle». «Arruinaste tu oportunidad». «Tyrion estaba equivocado y tú tenías razón: lo jodiste, y este es el final». «Vive con las consecuencias».

—Realmente lo siento, ya sabes —intenta de nuevo, ignorando esa voz obstinada en su cabeza que quiere que se desespere. Ella recuerda su trabajo como si esta conversación fuera solo una distracción. Probablemente lo sea.

—Sí, dijiste eso antes —dice ella. No recuerda cuándo, pero levanta la vista y lo mira a los ojos—. Tampoco te creí entonces.

Esta vez, quiere decir que duele. Él puede decirlo. Ella quiere alejarlo como una plaga no deseada, como un perro callejero que trata de seguirla a su casa. Le duele nuevamente el estómago, ese dolor bajo en el pecho como si ella lo hubiera golpeado con la punta de una cuchilla de madera. Está tan enojado consigo mismo, y tan dolido que sabe qué hacer.

Al menos él puede darle lo que ella quiere: se levanta y vuelve a su asiento.

* * *

La evita, después de eso. Es fácil de evitar, porque es fácil de detectar. Deja de ir con Cersei a sus juegos de fútbol. Eso es sencillo, porque de todos modos solo serían unos imbéciles. Él comienza a llegar a clase temprano para poder sentarse en su escritorio y pretender mirar su teléfono cuando ella pasa. Evita sus ojos en el almuerzo, en el pasillo y en todas partes. Siempre la vislumbra mientras camina con Robb, Sansa o Margaery. Rodeada en todo momento por personas que la aman. Ella les sonríe. Sus ojos azules se iluminan al verlos y los mira, pero solo por el rabillo del ojo.

Solo dura unos días antes de volver a hablar con Cersei, pero es difícil y ella nunca menciona a Brienne Tarth porque sabe que no debe hacerlo. Ella le compra cafés por la mañana, tal como a él le gustan. Le trae una nueva sudadera con capucha cuando sale de compras y trata de fingir que es algo que vio, pero él sabe que es una disculpa por golpearlo. Cuando miran una película ese fin de semana, cuando Tywin está trabajando hasta tarde y Tyrion sale con una de sus novias, ella pone una almohada en su regazo y hace que Jaime apoye la cabeza sobre ella para que pueda jugar con su cabello como sabe que le gusta, pero nunca le pedirá perdón. Cersei nunca dice que lo siente. No si ella puede evitarlo, pero lo demuestra. Él desea que ella pida disculpas cambiando la forma en que trata a las personas a veces, pero supone que esto es lo suficientemente bueno. Ella y Tyrion son los únicos amigos que realmente tiene. No puede permitirse el lujo de ser exigente.

Elia se comunica en línea como lo hace cada pocos meses. Ella nunca habla de Aerys. Ella habla sobre la universidad y le pregunta qué está haciendo. No está seguro de por qué, pero en realidad se lo dice. Y unas horas después de que envía el mensaje, su teléfono se ilumina con una llamada.

Es curioso cómo tu primer amor puede quedarse contigo. Ni siquiera ha visto a Elia Martell en años, pero solo ver su foto de contacto en su teléfono hace que su estómago se suelte un poco del nudo de ansiedad en el que se ha retorcido desde ese momento en la biblioteca.

—No es una emergencia —dice, horrorizado, cuando contesta, y Elia se ríe. Incluso su risa le recuerda cosas. Él era un estudiante de primer año cuando ella era una estudiante de último año y recuerda lo madura que le había parecido. Y recuerda cómo su corazón latía cada vez que ella era amable con él.

—Suena como una. Recuerdo a esta chica.

—¿Lo haces?

—Sí. Mi hermano pequeño Oberyn intentó reclutarla para la pista. Incluso como estudiante de primer año, ella tenía las piernas más largas que había visto en su vida. Ella afirmó que era demasiado torpe para correr bien. Oberyn estaba muy molesto. Probablemente ella era demasiado tímida. Oberyn puede ser un poco intenso.

—Probablemente —admite Jaime—. No puedo creer que recuerdes eso.

—Recuerdo todo —dice Elia con un pequeño suspiro agradable—. Me temo que es la maldición de tener un hermano mayor olvidadizo y uno muy joven e inteligente. Así que, esta chica, ¿ella te gusta?

—No lo sé. Más o menos. Por favor, no me hagas hablar de esto.

Ella ríe del tipo gentil. Muy Elia.

—Nadie puede hacerte hablar de tus sentimientos, Jaime. Del mismo modo que nadie puede hacerte decir o hacer algo que no quieras. Sé que es más fácil cuando puedes culpar de tus acciones a otra persona, pero es menos honesto. Y el chico que conocí querría ser honesto. Querría gustarle a esta chica, pero solo como sí mismo y eso significaría aceptar la responsabilidad. Creo que a tu Brienne le gustaría eso. Solo... dale un poco de tiempo, ¿de acuerdo? Y trata de disculparte desde el corazón, además de agradecerle por su ayuda en el proyecto. Puedes ser encantador cuando quieres serlo.

—No sé si a ella le gustaría que fuera encantador.

—También puedes ser muy honesto cuando quieres serlo. Y muy dulce, y muy serio. Solo... sé amable con ella, Jaime. Creo que estás acostumbrado a un cierto nivel de cinismo y sarcasmo, especialmente después de lo que sucedió. Odiaría verte lastimar a alguien sin saber que no tuvo la misma experiencia. Y debes entender que no siempre tienes que seguir la voluntad de tu hermana. Sé que ella ha dicho cosas desagradables sobre tu Brienne, pero tú eres la primera línea de defensa. Habla con Cersei. Ella no es una mala persona. Ella solo tiene miedo.

Jaime piensa que eso está simplificando un poco las cosas, pero también sabe que Elia tiene razón. Gran parte de la personalidad de Cersei se basa en el miedo. La necesidad de control no nace de la nada. Él entiende eso. Pero, así como él tomó la decisión de ser cruel para garantizar la felicidad de Cersei, Cersei tomó la decisión de ser cruel para protegerse. Ambos han tomado sus decisiones. Una y otra vez, los han hecho. Elia tiene razón, sin embargo: se puede elegir de manera diferente.

—Gracias, Elia —dice.

—De nada. Tu padre siempre dice que los Lannister pagan sus deudas. Bueno, los Martell recuerdan a sus amigos. Siempre serás un amigo para mí, Jaime, y espero poder ayudarte de alguna manera.

Jaime se encuentra sonriendo a la nada. Elia Martell. Siempre fue un enamoramiento inalcanzable; ella era mayor que él y era demasiado dulce. Pero cada vez que habla con ella, recuerda lo que sentía por ella, y lo enojado que se había sentido al verla herida y lo dulce que fue hacer que Aerys sangrara por lo que había hecho.

¿Qué le pasó a ese chico? Ese chico tenía tantas ganas de proteger a Elia. Ese chico arriesgó todo para vengarse por ella. ¿Cómo se convirtió en alguien que sacrificaría todos los ideales que alguna vez tuvo para satisfacer los caprichos de Cersei? Ese chico se fue, y eso lo ha hecho peor a él y a su hermana.

La conversación de Elia lo ha ayudado a ver. La respuesta no es culpar a Cersei por todo, y no es evitarla completamente, o tratar de cambiarla de la noche a la mañana. La respuesta es permitirse volver a ser ese chico. Dejar que Cersei sea quien es ella, amarla de todos modos. Pero puede ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer y decir las cosas que quiere hacer y decir sin convertirlo en una acusación contra su hermana. Solo tiene que ser lo suficientemente fuerte.

No se trata solo de Brienne, pero a la vez sí. O ella es el detonante de todos modos. Entonces Brienne es el primer paso. Ella es a quien más se lo debe.

* * *

Ni siquiera es una ligera sorpresa ver el cien con tinta roja en la parte superior de la página cuando el señor Selmy le devuelve su informe a Jaime. También ha escrito muchas cosas bonitas en los márgenes, incluidas algunas cosas como «¡ja!» después de las bromas que definitivamente eran de Jaime. Jaime se pregunta si Selmy podría decirlo, o si escribió lo mismo en el papel de Brienne. Probablemente lo sabe: el trabajo de Brienne probablemente esté lleno de elogios por todo el análisis artístico realmente perspicaz que hizo. O la escritura. O la idea misma.

Ver el informe frente a él, recordar lo feliz que estuvo durante el fin de semana anterior a este, le está dando el coraje que estaba esperando. Lo peor que puede pasar es que ella lo rechace. Ella ni siquiera será mala con eso, por lo que no será peor a cualquiera de los posibles escenarios que podría imaginar de Brienne interactuando con él.

Intenta parecer lo más inofensivo posible. Él se queda junto a la puerta, esperando a la vista, y la mira a los ojos cuando ella los levanta en su dirección. Él no quiere que se sienta incómoda. Quiere que ella sepa que la está esperando y que quiere hablar con ella o que puede mirarlo y negarse a moverse de su escritorio que él entenderá la puta pista.

Sin embargo, ella no hace eso. Por supuesto que no. Ella es agradable, y ha pasado el tiempo suficiente para que tal vez pueda hablar con él sin querer correr en la otra dirección.

Ella se acerca con cautela, y él la mira y no puede dejar de inquietarse. Cuando está cerca, se para más alto, recto y orgulloso, mientras que sus hombros están encorvados como siempre que se sienten avergonzados. Se obliga a mantenerse más alto.

—Te dije que obtendríamos una A —dice ella. Suena en blanco, pero tan fría como la última vez que hablaron, y Jaime supone que es más una mejora de lo que se merece.

—Lo hiciste —responde—. Y quería intentar disculparme nuevamente. Mejor esta vez.

Ella no se levanta ni dice: «bien, imbécil, merezco una disculpa». Ella parece agitada.

—¿Por dudar que nos conseguiría una A? —Pregunta ella. Ni siquiera puede dejar que su propio insulto lo soporte. Suspira y dice—: que nos darían una A.

—Sabes por lo que necesito disculparme.

Ella no parece querer que lo haga y comienza a caminar. Él la sigue.

—No necesitas disculparte por nada —dice ella.

—Por supuesto que sí. Necesito disculparme por mucho, en realidad, pero en la biblioteca... no sé por qué lo dije. No sé por qué digo la mitad de lo que digo. Sé que es cruel y no te lo mereces...

—¡Jaime, basta! —dice Brienne. Su suspiro esta vez es cortado, forzado a salir y se está enojando. Ella no lo mira—. No es gran cosa.

Lo cual sí es así, y él puede decirlo incluso sin conocerla muy bien porque sabe exactamente quién es ella en esto. Es por eso que nunca trató de decirle a Sansa sobre todas esas veces que Cersei y Jaime se burlaban de ella y fingían amabilidad. Es por eso que ella nunca se defiende. Tiene un nivel de resignación en el que ha aprendido a no esperar cosas de las personas que la rodean, y él desea poder cambiar lo cruel que ha sido y borrarlo por completo de su memoria.

—Es duro. Sé que te lastimé. Sé que te he estado lastimando. Sé que no debería haberlo hecho... Cersei dice cosas, y la sigo ciegamente, y está mal. No debería hacer eso.

—No deberías, pero lo haces y lo volverás a hacer. —Brienne finalmente lo mira y ve tristeza en su expresión. Tristeza, paciencia y lástima, y esas son todas las cosas que podrían molestarlo de otra persona, pero no le molestan cuando vienen de ella—. Mira, la pasé muy bien en el museo. Y con Goodwin. Y en la fiesta de Arya. Fue un fin de semana divertido. Pero eso fue todo. Se acabó.

—No tiene que ser así —dice Jaime. Brienne niega con la cabeza, sigue caminando y dice su nombre con un suspiro prolongado mientras avanza. Jaime se apresura a mantener el ritmo. Es increíble que a pesar de estar teniendo esta crisis siga pensando en algo como: «¡Dioses! Ella es rápida en esas largas piernas» y se siente pequeño de nuevo, pero de ninguna manera terrible. Es de una forma en que le gusta y hará cualquier cosa, piensa, para demostrarle que lo siente—. No puedes decirme que no quieres que regrese a casa de Goodwin contigo. ¡Dijo que estuve más cerca de golpearte que nadie! Imagina lo buenos que seríamos si estuviéramos peleando juntos. Si fuéramos amigos...

—¿Amigos? —Brienne es prácticamente ruidosa cuando lo interrumpe—. Si fuéramos amigos, tu hermana podría hervirme viva y aun así estarías feliz y observando.

—No, no más. Me niego a ser como ella, a ser su apoyo nunca más. Especialmente contigo.

—Jaime, ¿por qué haces esto?

—¿Qué puedo hacer para que me creas?

Brienne se ríe un poco y finalmente deja de caminar. Ella lo mira a los ojos y él no mira hacia otro lado. Le deja ver lo que ella necesita ver.

—Jaime, ¿qué es esto? ¿Por qué no puedes dejarme en paz?

Él duda entonces. ¿Es eso lo que ella quiere? ¿Es eso lo que ella realmente quiere de él? Sin disculpas, sin pruebas de que no va a ser el mismo idiota que era y solo... ¿Nada? ¿Evitación completa? Piensa en lo que dijo Tyrion y en lo que dijo Elia, pero se pregunta las cosas. Tyrion y Elia se preocupan por él, pero Brienne Tarth probablemente sería más feliz si desapareciera de la faz del planeta. Si estaba realmente interesado en facilitarle las cosas, debería hacerlo.

—No sé —admite en voz baja—. Pero no te lo merecías. Yo era un idiota, bueno, he sido un idiota y no quiero seguir siéndolo.

—Es realmente simple no ser un idiota —dice Brienne. Está siendo amable otra vez, él lo sabe. Su sonrisa es forzada—. Lo hago la mayoría de los días.

—Me cuesta creer que hayas sido una idiota en tu vida.

—Puedo serlo —le advierte, como si fuera una promesa que cumplirá si jode las cosas en el futuro, y él sonríe porque eso es lo que ha estado buscando. Ella podría pensar que es un desastre total, pero no cree que merezca ser descartado por completo.

—Te lo demostraré —dice.

—Jaime...

—Te lo demostraré —repite. Está empezando a sentirse un poco mareado ante las posibilidades. ¿Qué puede hacer él para demostrárselo? Todavía no lo sabe, pero lo resolverá. Él la señala mientras comienza a retroceder por el pasillo. Ella lo mira con exasperación confusa, pero hay un indicio de una sonrisa que se curva en una esquina de sus labios.

—¡No sé lo que eso significa! —Grita ella detrás de él.

—¡Lo sabrás! —responde y finalmente se da vuelta para seguir caminando por el pasillo, sonriendo para sí mismo.

* * *

Se pone divertido después de eso.

* * *

No se necesita mucho para convencer a Cersei y sus amigos de que sigan yendo a los juegos de fútbol, pero esta vez con la intención de apoyar al equipo. Cersei está furioso la primera vez que anima a Brienne cuando ella bloquea un ataque, pero eso no le impide volver a animarla más tarde en el juego.

—¿Cuál era el punto de eso? —Pregunta ella, más tarde, de pie en la puerta de su habitación. Siente la misma tensión defensiva en sus hombros, esa respuesta instintiva a su desilusión que siempre ha tratado de evitar. Pero ahora es más fácil ignorarla. Él sabe que tiene que ignorarla para salvarse.

—Ya no te voy a ayudar con Brienne Tarth —dice—. En realidad, voy a pedirte que la dejes en paz, aunque sé que no vas a escucharme.

—Jaime —contesta Cersei, y se da cuenta de que la ha lastimado. Él suspira. Tiene que ser más delicado que esto.

—Lo siento —dice—. Pero sabes cómo puedes ser. Dañas a las personas porque han hecho algo para molestarte, pero eres como un oso muy tenaz cuando guardas rencor. Eso no siempre es malo, pero Brienne no te ha hecho nada, y pareces empeñada en molestarla tan a menudo como sea posible. No me gusta lastimar a la gente sin razón. Nunca lo he hecho, pero lo he aceptado porque me gusta hacerte más feliz. Pero ya no lo estoy haciendo. Lo siento.

Ella lo mira fijamente y él puede decir que no sabe qué decir. Él piensa que probablemente sea injusto que haya puesto todo esto de repente a sus pies. Llamarla como si la culpara por todo eso.

—No me hiciste decir nada —le recuerda. No se pone tensa ante la referencia al incidente en la biblioteca, pero de repente hay cautela en sus ojos verdes—. Lo dije yo mismo. Y quiero dejar de ser así.

Ella no dice nada más, pero al día siguiente va al partido de fútbol con él. Ella no anima, exactamente. Jaime está bastante seguro de que pasa la mayor parte del tiempo admirando la forma en que los rizos de Robb Stark rebotan cuando corre. Pero ella tampoco dice nada terrible.

* * *

En clase, intenta hablar con Brienne. No lo suficiente como para irritarla, espera, pero solo cosas educadas. Cosas divertidas. Cosas amigables. Complementa una historia corta que ella escribió en la clase de literatura. Le envía una mirada cuando el señor Mormont continúa con otra de sus quejas sobre la estructura familiar de los Dothraki. Ella se ríe y baja la cabeza sobre su escritorio, y Jaime sonríe para sí mismo por el resto de la clase. Piensa en usar su dirección de correo electrónico al menos dos veces al día para enviarle algo y piensa en pedirle su número por la misma razón. Pero no pregunta, porque es un poco cobarde y porque quiere esperar hasta estar seguro de que a ella realmente le gusta.

Lo que más la hace reír es cuando la pasa en el pasillo y utiliza un nuevo término para referirse a ella como amiga. Usa un diccionario de sinónimos para encontrar una lista de palabras, pero la mayoría de ellas no son correctas y algunas son francamente espeluznantes: compañera, compañera de cuarto, consorte, íntima, alma gemela, pero se las arregla para encontrar una lo suficientemente buena como para mantenerla alerta. Por lo general, solo se ríe mientras pasa, hace una mueca o pone los ojos en blanco. Cuando él lanza una oración en alto valirio, ella lo obliga a explicarse en el pasillo y es la conversación más directa que han tenido desde que dijo que se lo demostraría, y está tan sorprendido y poco preparado que se encuentra sonrojado y mirándose en el espejo del baño unos minutos más tarde.

Sin embargo, «bro» es el que se queda, porque la mirada que ella le da cuando lo dice por primera vez es incrédula, expresiva e hilarante. Es una media sonrisa, una risa media y es toda confusión.

—¿Ya terminaste la tarea de Selmy, bro? —Le preguntará cuando la vea en el pasillo, y ella se reirá o pondrá la cara en sus manos, o sacudirá la cabeza hacia él, y él no está seguro de qué es exactamente lo que piensa de él todavía, pero sabe que no lo odia. Sus ojos se iluminan cuando lo ve venir, al igual que lo hacen con sus verdaderos amigos.

* * *

Cersei solo intenta una vez más lograr que ceda. Él sabe que ella lo está haciendo para probar las aguas. Incluso lo entiende; nunca antes había sido tan firme contra ella. Por supuesto que va a pensar que él puede ser persuadido.

—Qué elección de suéter interesante —dice Cersei. Jaime mira su teléfono, pero por la tensión en el tono de Cersei puede decir que está hablando con Brienne—. Es tan... tú. ¿Qué te parece, Jaime?

Jaime mira a Cersei y luego mira a Brienne. Él piensa que el suéter es demasiado grande, y se cae ligeramente de un hombro, lo que le permite vislumbrar su piel pálida y pecosa. En las últimas semanas ha estado tan concentrado en tratar de ser mejor y tratar de hacerla sentir como él, que se ha olvidado por un momento de que todavía se siente atraído por ella. El suéter es voluminoso y no le hace ningún favor real, pero se ve suave, y no puede evitar imaginarse envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de ella, sintiendo el calor.

—Me gusta el color —dice. Brienne finalmente encuentra sus ojos. Hay una breve e incrédula confusión en su rostro, y él le sonríe—. El gris te queda bien. Resalta el azul de tus ojos. —Se permite una pausa y da paso a que el desconcierto combinado de su hermana y su «buen» amor platónico lo bañen—. Bro.

* * *

**N/A:** Hice una promesa (también conocida como un comentario descartable) para tratar de trabajar con Elia si pudiera, y necesitaba una buena conversación para Jaime en este capítulo, así que aquí estoy, ganando esos 20 dólares que me deslizaste por la mesa.

Está esa parte en «Mad Max Fury Road» donde el subtítulo dice algo como «la música se hace más fuerte en la distancia» y así es como me he estado sintiendo sobre el capítulo y la pelea que viene a continuación. Oof, se está convirtiendo en una bestia.

¡No puedo prometerlo, pero puedo prometer que trataré de terminarlo para mañana! Mientras tanto, ¡gracias como siempre por leer!

**N/T:** ¡Mi hermoso Jaime! A que es maravilloso poder adentrarnos en su cabeza. Yo personalmente amé su interacción con Elia. A ustedes, ¿qué fue lo que más les gustó?

**Sophie**: perdona que no publicara cuando te dije, pero me faltaban las notas de autor (¡sí, solo las notas y me demoré como tres días! XD)

¿Reviews?

Gizz/Lyra.


	4. He visto la forma en que te mira

**DISCLAIMER:** Todos los personajes de «Canción de Hielo y Fuego» le pertenecen a George R.R. Martin y la adaptación televisiva cuyo nombre es «Game of Thrones» a HBO.

**AVISO:** Este es un fic de la autoría de **angel_deux **quien lo tiene publicado en su perfil de la plataforma AO3 bajo el nombre de «**His sword's twin**» y que amablemente me dio su autorización para traducirlo al español.

¡Thank you for the opportunity!

Para **Sophie Mene**, porque cuando leas esto te vas a volver loca.

* * *

**Capítulo IV: He visto la forma en que te mira.**

Más tarde, Jaime se preguntará si debería haberlo notado antes. Se preguntará si podría haber hecho algo para evitar que sucediera. Despertará en un año. Cinco años. Diez. Se convertirá en uno de esos momentos que continuarán llegando a él de repente durante años, un recuerdo sin pedir, y lo hará estremecerse. Incluso cuando los detalles serán un poco más confusos y la vergüenza se habrá desvanecido en su mayor parte, todavía arderá. Estaba destinado a darse cuenta de esas cosas, pero no lo había hecho. No había notado nada y Brienne estaba herida por eso.

Brienne todavía lo recuerda más tarde y también se encoge. Él sabe que ella lo hace, a pesar de que finge que no cada vez que él le pregunta. Un año. Cinco años. Diez. Ella siempre lo mirará como si estuviera loco por mencionarlo. Ella siempre ha sido muy amable, por lo que él realmente le cree cuando le dice que nunca lo culpó, pero sabe que debe recordarlo. Recuerda lo lastimada que se veía cuando sucedió. Herida, perdida y pequeña, como se había sentido en la biblioteca esa vez. Como se sentía él cada vez que su padre lo miraba con esa marca única de decepción de Tywin Lannister.

—Si te hubieras dado cuenta, todo podría ser diferente. —le recuerda Brienne una vez, cuando los dos están en la universidad. A millas y millas de distancia, y su voz en el teléfono es paciente como siempre, pero también es ligera—. Así que me alegro de que haya sucedido.

Ayudará un poco. Pero igual.

Aun así, debería haberlo notado.

* * *

Es solo que Cersei ha estado muy bien, últimamente. Parece más feliz y ha pasado más tiempo con sus animadoras, recaudando fondos, planeando eventos y asegurándose de que todo funcione sin problemas. Siempre nota cuando Cersei está más satisfecha: a su hermana le encanta, en secreto, el momento crucial que la mayoría de la gente teme. Le gusta sentirse ocupada, necesitada y útil. No ha estado tanto en casa, y ha estado enviando mensajes de texto a las personas con mucha más frecuencia, pero todo eso podría estar relacionado con sus eventos, por lo que Jaime no piensa en nada.

Ni siquiera piensa en eso aquel día. Si Cersei actúa de manera extraña, no lo ve. Si alguien susurra, señala o intenta fingir que no está a punto de ver un choque de trenes social, no se da cuenta. Incluso ve a Brienne en la cafetería justo antes de que suceda, y tienen una breve conversación sin incidentes sobre el señor Selmy. Se siente bien al respecto, porque él y Brienne tal vez aún no sean amigos reales, pero se están acercando a la amistad. Es una posibilidad, y es más de lo que podría haber esperado, incluso si es menos que la verdadera amistad que realmente desea.

Se sienta al lado de Cersei, que no lo mira.

Él comienza a comer su almuerzo.

Al otro lado de la cafetería, hay esta risa fuerte y ladradora. Algo instintivo se enrosca en el estómago de Jaime. Es cruel, la risa, y desea que se haya sorprendido al mirar hacia arriba y ver que el sonido proviene de la mesa Stark, donde Brienne se sienta, mirando a un niño pelirrojo que gira sobre sus talones para mirarlo a él. A Jaime. Está mirando directamente a Jaime.

No, incluso peor. Está mirando a Cersei.

Jaime se da vuelta para mirar a su melliza y ve que Cersei está reprimiendo una sonrisa. La está escondiendo bien, como si ocultara perfectamente, pero él la conoce lo suficiente como para verla.

El pelirrojo se inclina. Un broche de oro. Se endereza, y todavía está mirando a Cersei, y sus dientes se ven blancos y orgullosos, y Jaime no entiende.

—Acabo de ser aceptado —dice el pelirrojo, su voz alta, presumida y retumbante. Una parodia del esnobismo de clase alta—. La invité al baile y ella estuvo de acuerdo. Lo siento, caballeros. He derribado a la bestia, Brienne «la Belleza». ¡Exijo mi premio!

Jaime no entiende. No lo entiende. Hay vítores, gemidos y risas fuertes alrededor de la cafetería. No todo el mundo; solo las personas que estuvieron involucradas. Solo las personas que entienden lo que dice el pelirrojo. Dos chicos. Tres. Cinco. Siete. ¿Cuántas personas estuvieron involucradas en esto? Están sacando dinero. Lo están arrojando a los pies del pelirrojo. Connington, ese es su nombre. Los ojos de Jaime se estrechan sobre él. Connington.

—¡Estaba tan cerca! —Grita un chico.

—No pude obligarme a hacerlo —dice otro, en la mesa junto a la de Jaime—. Fue muy difícil mantener una cara seria.

Hay algo que brota dentro de Jaime que él reconoce bien. Odio. Al rojo vivo, el odio a fuego lento. Es Elia sangrando en el piso del gimnasio. Es Aerys, su cara engreída, su sonrisa arrogante. Sabiendo que se saldría con la suya, porque él era el rey.

Jaime mira a Brienne. Está muy quieta y el vacío no ha tenido tiempo de asentarse en su rostro. Él piensa que ella debe estar demasiado sorprendida para eso. Se ve humillada. Ella mira a Connington, luego a los otros chicos, y después mira a Jaime solo por un momento, y él se siente enfermo, realmente enfermo, físicamente herido de horror. Ella no puede creer que él tenga algo que ver con esto, ¿verdad? Ella no puede creer que él apoyaría esto.

Se pone de pie. No tiene idea de lo que va a hacer o de lo que va a decir. La ira aumenta en él sin dirección, porque sabe quién es el responsable, pero todavía no puede creerlo. Es muy horrible.

Finalmente mira a Cersei nuevamente.

—Hiciste esto —dice. Su tono es de comprensión, y ella lo mira sorprendida de verlo de pie.

—Siéntate, Jaime. No te avergüences —le dice.

—Lo hiciste, ¿no? ¿Cómo puedes ser tan jodidamente cruel?

—No sé de qué estás hablando —dice Cersei, pero Jaime no se dejará engañar.

—Esto es desagradable incluso para ti —se burla. Hay frustración en su expresión ahora. Ella realmente pensó que iba a salirse con la suya. Ella pensó que sería capaz de mantener sus huellas digitales lo suficientemente lejos de la apuesta y que Jaime le creería cuando dijera que no estaba involucrada.

—¿De verdad crees que haría algo como esto? —Pregunta ella.

—Yo sé que tu podrías y lo hiciste.

Ella se recuesta en su asiento, y él ve el momento en que ella decide abrazarlo.

—Fue sólo un poco de diversión —contesta y se convierte en el monstruo que sabe que él está viendo. Apoyándose en ello, piensa: «¿es esto lo que quieres que sea?» Porque, así como ambos son malos en disculparse, Cersei es mala en arrepentirse. Preferiría profundizar aún más.

Jaime se da vuelta para mirar a Brienne. «Un poco de diversión», había dicho Cersei y Brienne se ve devastada al otro lado de la cafetería. «Un poco de diversión», y nunca ha estado tan enojado con su melliza. La gente comienza a reaccionar, finalmente. Algunos se ríen, pero no tantos como hubiera temido. Margaery Tyrell y Renly Baratheon están de pie, gritando a Cersei, quien solo sigue sonriendo. Fingirá inocencia, lo sabe, pero no puede evitar disfrutar de los frutos de su plan por ahora. Siente que va a morir si no hace algo para contrarrestar su malicia.

Simplemente no sabe qué ayudaría.

Robb Stark toma la decisión por él. Hay un fuerte ruido de la bandeja de la cafetería golpeando el piso, y Robb está empujando a través de la multitud para llegar a Connington, que todavía está recogiendo sus ganancias, luciendo extrañamente satisfecho de sí mismo.

Brienne salta para detener a su mejor amigo, suplicándole.

—¡A la mierda! ¡Lo mataré! —dice Robb, y Jaime puede sentir la sangre calentarse en sus venas al escucharla. Como algún tipo de respuesta primaria a una llamada a la acción. Brienne sigue reteniendo a Robb a pesar de la furia del otro chico. Ella es demasiado grande para él, y Robb no es lo suficientemente fuerte. Brienne puede haberlo derrotado entrenando, pero Jaime sabe que ahora es lo suficientemente fuerte, con la ira que le da poder. Sansa intercepta a Theon Greyjoy, quien intenta deslizarse alrededor de la mesa sin ser visto desde el otro lado. Parece que su primo Jon se está preparando para la batalla unos metros atrás, pero nunca empujará a ninguna de las chicas si intentan detenerlo.

Jaime sabe que él podría pararse aquí, ser un buen chico y dejar que Brienne se encargue de esto como ella quiera. Incluso comprende que probablemente sea la forma honorable de manejarlo. Pero Jaime también sabe que Brienne merece que la gente la defienda. Ella merece que una injusticia como esta sea respondida por las personas que se preocupan por ella.

Ella merece saber que él lo haría. A pesar de que es obvio que Cersei fue quien lo configuró. A pesar de que Cersei se enfurecerá con él. Brienne merece saberlo.

También hay muchas cosas que merece Connington, pero realmente no piensa en él en absoluto. No como si fuera una persona real, de todos modos. Jaime solo camina, acelera, y empuja a través de la multitud. Algunas personas lo ven venir y gritan, lo cual es un poco dramático, y luego finalmente atraviesa la horda reunida y puede ver a Connington parado justo frente a él, y usa ambas manos para empujarlo. Connington se recuesta contra la mesa de la cafetería junto a la cual está parado.

Todo va muy tranquilo.

—Jaime, no lo hagas —dice Brienne. Está vacilante. Débil. Impotente. Brienne no tiene tantas cosas y Jaime recuerda de nuevo la forma en que Elia se veía arrugada en el suelo del gimnasio, con sangre a su alrededor. No olvidas tu primer enamoramiento y tampoco te quedas quieto y solo observas cuando el dolor está sometiendo al segundo.

Agarra a Connington por el cuello de su camiseta notando que está congelado por el miedo, y Jaime se deleita en ello. Connington realmente parece pensar que Jaime escuchará a Brienne y dejará que todo se resuelva sin violencia, pero ese no es Jaime. Él vuelve a mirar a Brienne y ve que sus grandes ojos azules se han vuelto aún más grandes. Quizás se sienta culpable por esto más tarde. No está seguro.

—Alguien tiene que patear el trasero de este tipo —dice.

Cuando golpea a Connington, el dolor es un placer bienvenido. Reverbera en su brazo y está bien. Ha pasado un tiempo desde que usó sus puños así. Robb y Theon salieron y se unieron a él, tres aliados poco probables porque esto es lo que Brienne merece. El resto de la cafetería entra en erupción después de ello. La gente siempre está ansiosa por una buena pelea. Tal vez algunos de ellos incluso se reían del dolor de Brienne hace unos momentos, pero lo sabrán lo suficientemente pronto como para mantener la boca cerrada una vez que quede claro quién está en el lado ganador.

No les presta atención. Apenas se da cuenta de los demás. Oye a Sam Tarly rebuznando a Jon para que tenga cuidado cuando él y uno de los chicos apostadores entran y destruyen la mesa de la cafetería. Oye a Sansa gritar instrucciones útiles desde su posición sobre la mesa Stark. «¡Jaime, a tu izquierda!» «¡Robb, detrás de ti!» «¡Oh, Jon, cuidado!» «¡Theon, esquiva!» Como un director en la única orquesta interesante del mundo. Oye la voz de Margaery, que se eleva por encima del resto, gritando «patea su puto trasero, Jaime», junto con varias cosas un poco menos alentadoras a Cersei.

Él escucha estas cosas, pero apenas las registra. Connington es astuto, y lucha como un cobarde, esquivando los golpes de Jaime y empujando sillas entre ellos. Jaime no está disuadido. Siente un placer salvaje ante el miedo del otro chico. ¿Dónde está el alto desdén ahora? ¿Dónde está esa certeza snob de su propia importancia? Jaime quiere vencerlo por completo.

—¿Has perdido la cabeza? —Pregunta Connington—. ¡Fue idea de tu hermana!

—No tenías que ayudarla —señala Jaime y da otro golpe.

No, no tenían que ayudarla, y no tenían que saborear la humillación de Brienne. Jaime está enfermo de culpa, de odio y de la certeza de que podría haberlo detenido si hubiera prestado más atención, pero no dejará que eso le impida desahogarse de estos chicos que manipularon con gusto a Brienne y trataron sus sentimientos como si fueran un deporte. «La bestia», la habían llamado. «La bestia». Jaime les mostrará una bestia.

No deja que Connington lo evite para siempre. Jaime está acostumbrado a usar su fuerza y su agilidad, y usa ambos para perseguir a Connington hasta que pueda darle un buen golpe. Lo golpea limpio y fuerte y Connington tropieza. Golpea a Jaime, pero él apenas lo siente. Lo hace tropezar, y Connington aterriza de espaldas, con las manos en alto. Jaime sonríe.

—¿Ya has tenido suficiente? —Pregunta—. Parecías tan seguro de ti mismo antes. Supongamos que no eres un hombre tan grande como crees que eres.

—¿Cuál es tu problema, Lannister? —Pregunta Connington. Su voz es alta y desesperada—. Fue solo una broma.

—Una broma —dice Jaime. Su sangre no se ha enfriado. Puede ver el miedo creciendo en la cara de Connington: fue incorrecto decirlo y Connington lo sabe.

Pero luego oye algo detrás de él, y se da vuelta, porque conoce ese sonido de cuando discutieron en casa de Goodwin. Brienne puntúa todos sus golpes más devastadores con estos gritos fuertes, casi gritos de esfuerzo. Y lo está haciendo ahora mientras golpea la parte posterior de la cabeza de Gregor Clegane, a solo unos metros de él.

Gregor Clegane es la persona más horrorosa que Jaime conoce. A Cersei le gusta por alguna razón, probablemente porque es fácil de leer y ella sabe en todo momento exactamente dónde está con él. Pero para casi todos los demás, Clegane es un monstruo. Algo a lo que temer. Las personas en los equipos de lucha opuestos lo llaman «La Montaña»; ese es probablemente el descriptor más cortés que se les ocurrió. Su hermano Sandor, que lleva una cicatriz de quemaduras masiva en la cara debido a un jodido desacuerdo infantil, tiene algunos nombres más creativos para él.

Y Brienne acaba de golpearlo.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? —Exclama Jaime. Brienne lo ignora. Loras Tyrell está corriendo sobre las mesas de la cafetería como si estuviera saltando piedras en un estanque, y planta sus piernas y se balancea con una bandeja de la cafetería, golpeando a Clegane antes de que pueda vengarse de Brienne. Clegane comienza a girarse para ver quién lo golpeó, y Brienne lo golpea nuevamente. Clegane puede ser demasiado lento para detectar a Loras en toda su gloria, pero no es demasiado lento para devolverle el golpe a Brienne. Ella aparta la cara de una herida devastadora, pero él aún logra un golpe de mirada, y la conmoción que había mantenido a Jaime atado lo deja. No puede dejar que la lastimen. ¡Se supone que debería estar evitando que ella sea lastimada!

Ella va por las rodillas de Clegane mientras Jaime va por sus riñones. Loras regresa para intentarlo otra vez, golpeando a Clegane lo suficientemente fuerte como para romper la bandeja de la cafetería. Jaime se aparta del camino y ve a Cersei de pie en su mesa, observando la escena con los ojos muy abiertos y la mandíbula floja.

—¡Van a derribar a «La Montaña»! —Grita alguien.

Brienne se estrella contra él, sacándolos a ambos del camino de un golpe de Clegane que les habría quitado la cabeza. Jaime pone una mano sobre su hombro para estabilizarla. Él está prácticamente vibrando con energía ahora, de pie tan cerca de ella, en medio de esta enorme pelea en la cafetería. Habrá consecuencias por esto, lo sabe. Habrá muchos problemas. Se sorprenderá si no lo suspenden. Pero en este momento, él ve la luz en los ojos de Brienne por la adrenalina de la batalla, y es tan opuesto a lo perdida y rota que parecía antes que está cruelmente feliz de haber comenzado esto.

—Seremos leyendas cuando logremos esto —dice. Brienne pone los ojos en blanco, y solo hace que su sonrisa sea más amplia.

Clegane golpea su puño sobre la mesa entre ellos justo cuando Jaime y Brienne se separan. La mesa se desmorona bajo la fuerza de la misma. Brienne se aleja para llamar la atención de Clegane, y Jaime instintivamente se mueve hacia su otro lado para distraerlo cuando tiene que hacerlo. Trabajan bien juntos, él y Brienne. Luchar contra ella fue estimulante, pero no le sorprende descubrir que pelea mejor junto a ella. Tienen esta conexión instintiva.

Se está preparando para golpear a Clegane, pero alguien le agarra la muñeca y se la tira a la espalda. Gira para enfrentar a su atacante y descubre que es Vargo Hoat, un chico desagradable. Él es y siempre ha sido cruel de la misma manera que Clegane es cruel, excepto que es más tranquilo al respecto.

Y cuando a Clegane le gusta Cersei, y por lo tanto tolera a Jaime como el resto de los amigos de Cersei, Vargo Hoat no tiene más que desdén por cualquiera de los Lannister. Trabajó para la compañía de Tywin un verano y Tywin lo despidió por ser una pérdida de espacio.

No es sorprendente que Hoat parezca contento de haber atrapado a Jaime así.

Espera que Hoat diga algo. Que se relama. Habla mucho mientras intenta pelear con Jaime. Sería una pelea bastante unilateral, pero mucha gente comete el error de pensar que Jaime es solo un niño rico que no puede respaldar sus palabras con destreza. Hoat ciertamente no sería el primero en probar al «matarreyes».

Pero Hoat no dice nada.

Solo sonríe.

Esa es la parte que fastidiará a Jaime más tarde, cuando lo piense, especialmente cuando esté drogado con analgésicos, entrando y saliendo del sueño. Hoat simplemente sonríe, y nunca aparta la vista de los ojos de Jaime tirando de su brazo hacia atrás y agarrándolo con ambas manos, sus dedos arañando y golpeando, y...

El dolor no es inmediato. La horrible sensación de que algo se rompe, algo que va horriblemente mal en la muñeca de Jaime, es todo instantáneo. Lo oye y lo siente, pero no es dolor por un segundo. Es solo horror, mirar los ojos de Hoat, sentirse impotente y un poco asustado de mirar hacia abajo, y de repente está gritando, porque, oh, ahí está el dolor. Hoat no lo suelta de inmediato. Él sigue girando. Jaime siente que algo le rompe la piel, mira hacia abajo y ve un hueso blanco asomando, y tiene que tragarse una náusea repentina para verlo. Esto no puede ser real. Esto no puede ser real.

Hoat finalmente lo libera, y Jaime retrocede tan rápido que se cae, tropieza y se golpea la cabeza con el linóleo. Hoat lo persigue, riendo, y Jaime se empuja hacia atrás hasta que golpea las patas de una de las mesas de la cafetería. Hoat todavía se ríe, y Jaime mira hacia abajo y ve que su muñeca todavía está rota. Todavía hay huesos asomando. Todavía está sufriendo.

Esto es real, entonces. Esto ha sucedido.

Y luego, como un guerrero dorado de una leyenda de la «Era de los Héroes», Brienne aparece detrás de Hoat, y lo agarra por la nuca con una mano grande, y lo golpea sobre la mesa donde está Jaime. Hoat logra liberarse, mueve su puño, y golpea a Brienne justo en el pómulo donde Clegane la había golpeado antes. Su cabeza gira hacia un lado con la fuerza del golpe, pero parece que ni siquiera lo ha sentido. Gira su rostro hacia Hoat lentamente, sus ojos se iluminan con una furia terrible y Jaime siente algo.

Es alivio. Es esperanza. Es esta sensación de bienestar sin nombre en su pecho que es como un eco de amor futuro. Es la misma sensación que sintió cuando vio su marca del alma por primera vez. Brienne retira su puño y golpea a Hoat, quien se desliza al suelo, completamente deshuesado e inconsciente.

«Es ella», piensa Jaime, tontamente. De repente está seguro de que, si Brienne se da la vuelta, vería el brillo rojo y dorado de su espada a través de la camiseta en su espalda. No importa que sea una camiseta azul, opaca y hecha de material grueso. No importa que no haya forma de que el universo sea tan cruel como para pegar a alguien tan bueno como Brienne Tarth con alguien tan débil y terrible como él. En ese momento después de que golpea a Hoat, en el instante en que ella luce lo más sexy que ha podido alguna vez y él se siente más vulnerable, es cuando sabe que es ella. Tiene que serlo. Cuando la mira de pie encima de él, puede sentir todas esas cosas que no pudo expresar con palabras la primera vez que la vio. Apenas puede ponerlo en palabras ahora.

Brienne extiende su mano, y Jaime la toma, doblando su muñeca lesionada contra su pecho para protegerla. Está tembloroso y débil sobre sus pies, y Brienne lo acerca, protegiéndolo. La gente los golpea y empuja mientras ella trata de sacarlo de la cafetería, y todavía hay más dolor, y luego hay Stark a su alrededor, creando un camino para que Brienne y Jaime puedan pasar con seguridad. Brienne le pasa el brazo izquierdo por encima del hombro y puede olerla. Él la agarra del hombro para mantenerla cerca.

—Creo que voy a vomitar —dice, y luego lo hace en todo el piso frente a él.

Brienne suspira.

* * *

Sin embargo, ella no se aleja de su lado. Permanece con él en la oficina de la enfermera. La enfermera echa un vistazo a la muñeca de Jaime, se pone aún más pálida de lo que ya estaba y levanta el teléfono de la escuela para llamar a una ambulancia. Jaime hace reír un poco, aunque sobre todo solo hace que quiera volver a enfermarse. Brienne lo ayuda a sentarse, sostiene su mano izquierda y no la suelta.

Está entrando y saliendo, aturdido y desvaneciéndose, y no tiene nada que decir, pero ella no se aleja de su lado. Cuando llega la ambulancia y los técnicos de emergencias médicas comienzan a tratarlo, ella todavía está allí. Sus grandes ojos azules todavía están muy abiertos y preocupados por él, observando todo lo que los técnicos de emergencias médicas están haciendo. El técnico de emergencias médicas masculino silba por lo bajo como si estuviera impresionado cuando ve la lesión, lo que hace que Jaime se sienta bastante bien consigo mismo.

—Es lindo bajo toda la sangre, ¿no? —La mujer técnica de emergencias médicas bromea con Brienne, lo que hace que se ponga roja y manchada. Jaime suspira alegremente, soñador, y el hombre técnico de emergencias médicas se ríe.

—El analgésico está empezando a hacer efecto, muchacho —dice—. Intenta y recuerda tener un filtro. No digas nada que te avergüence más tarde.

* * *

—Soy un héroe —proclama Jaime a todos.

Varios de los maestros ponen los ojos en blanco. Tyrion también, pero la mayoría de los chicos se reunieron afuera para despedirlo en su ambulancia. Robb lanza un «de acuerdo». Jon le dice que peleó como un rudo. Theon sonríe, lo que Jaime decide tomar como un «bien hecho». Sansa le dice que fue como el caballero de una historia. Brienne no dice nada, pero tampoco se aleja de su lado, y parece preocupada, y él lo tomará así.

—Llamaré e informaré a mi padre —dice Tyrion cuando el señor Mormont y el señor Selmy comienzan a llevar a los chicos de regreso al edificio—. Será divertido decirle que te lastimaste defendiendo a los inocentes. Odiará eso. Pero tal vez haga que su secretaria envíe una cesta de frutas al hospital o algo así, al menos habrá bocadillos.

—Chicos raros —murmura el técnico de emergencias médicas masculino al lado de la mujer, que arquea una ceja en acuerdo.

Jaime de repente recuerda que Brienne se sonrojó cuando la técnica de emergencias médicas femenina lo llamó «guapo» y grita: —¡Espera, espera, Brienne! —Esperando no haberla extrañado en la masa de estudiantes que regresan a la escuela. Pero no, ella todavía está parada a su lado. Su mejilla ya está empezando a tener moretones, y si él no estuviera atado, y si ella no fuera tan jodidamente alta, la besaría. Se estira para agarrar su brazo, en su lugar—. Un favor, mi señora.

Oye a Tyrion gemir en silencio a su lado. El técnico de emergencias médicas masculino esconde una risita debajo de la tos. A Jaime no podría importarle menos. Y sí, está drogado, pero también es solo... es Brienne. Ella es su alma gemela. Ella tiene que serlo.

—Los favores se dan antes de la batalla —dice Brienne, impasible—. Y yo no soy una dama.

—Semántica. Luché contra «La Montaña» por ti.

—Luché contra «La Montaña» por ti.

Jaime suspira de nuevo, recordando cómo habían luchado lado a lado.

—Hicimos un equipo tan bueno —dice.

—Bueno, Sandor estaba...

Sandor. ¿A quién le importa Sandor? Jaime es el que luchó contra Connington. Él fue quien la ayudó a tomar a La Montaña. Él fue quien se rompió la muñeca.

Sandor.

—Bro, Brienne, Broenne. —Dioses, es divertido. Lo está aplastando—. ¡Sandor no fue ni la mitad del héroe que fui hoy! Me lastimé protegiendo tu honor.

—Mi honor.

—Sí. Así que exijo un favor.

—¿Exactamente, que es lo que quieres? Tengo tres chicles. —Sí, Brienne es definitivamente su alma gemela porque ella también es divertida.

—Tu número —exclama Jaime. El técnico de emergencias médicas masculino se ríe.

—Esa es la mierda más suave que he escuchado —dice.

—Uf, y eso que solo está en la escuela secundaria —dice la mujer. Ella lo llamó «guapo». Ella es bonita y él desea que también llame «bonita» a Brienne. Eso podría animarla. Tal vez si suficientes personas la llaman «bonita», ella les creerá. ¿Tendrá Brienne bastante con eso? Él debería hacer algo—. Imagina cuando sea legal, Davos. No habrá esperanza para el resto de ustedes.

—No tengo un bolígrafo —dice Brienne. Su voz débil.

—Te lo enviaré por mensaje de texto —dice Sansa. Finalmente, suelta el brazo de Brienne.

—Gracias, Sansa. Siempre has sido mi Stark favorita. Mientras no estemos contando a tu madre. Además, Brienne, tomaré uno de esos chicles, por favor. Todo sabe a vómito.

—Podría haber algo de esperanza para nosotros —dice Davos, el técnico de emergencias médicas masculino.

* * *

—Dioses, es hermosa, ¿verdad? —Pregunta Jaime en el segundo en que las puertas se cierran detrás de ellos—. ¿Cuándo sucedió eso?

—¿Quién, Mel? —Pregunta Davos—. Ella está bien, para una bruja.

—También te amo, Dav —dice Mel desde el frente, ya chillando fuera del estacionamiento.

—No, no. Ella también es muy bonita. ¡Tú también eres muy bonita! —grita para asegurarse de que Mel lo oye—. Pero no. La rubia alta.

—Ella es literalmente una niña. No hablo mierda.

—Tiene diecisiete años, creo.

—Y soy lo suficientemente mayor como para ser su abuelo. Relájate, chico. Estás drogado.

—Lo estoy, ¿no es así? ¿Viste el hueso asomando de mi muñeca?

—Sí. ¿Tú lo hiciste? Parecía que no podías mirarlo.

—No quería volver a vomitar. ¿Te estás burlando de mí?

—Este trabajo tiene pocas alegrías, entonces sí. Lo estoy haciendo.

—Deja al muchacho en paz —dice Mel—. Y sí, tu chica era muy bonita. No de una manera convencional, tal vez, pero veo belleza en todos.

—Dioses, aquí vamos —se queja Davos.

* * *

Se llevan el teléfono de Jaime una vez que llega al hospital. Luego se somete a una cirugía y después, entra y sale de la incosnciencia, y nada tiene sentido. Cuando regresa por más de unos pocos segundos a la vez, su padre está allí, y también Tyrion. Tyrion le desliza su teléfono cuando nadie lo está mirando. Ya se ha cargado completamente, porque Tyrion es el mejor y hace llorar a Jaime, porque todavía está despertando y más drogado que nunca, por lo que tiene el beneficio de avergonzar a Tywin lo suficiente como para que salga de la habitación.

Tyrion le cuenta lo que sucedió después de que lo sacaron de la escuela. Parece que Cersei evitará ser castigada por la apuesta, pero por el lado positivo, Jaime evitará ser castigado por comenzar una pelea por eso, así que eso es bueno. Todos saben lo que Cersei hizo, y aunque hay muchas personas que piensan que es divertido, hay más que piensan que fue monstruoso, y Jaime está agradecido de escuchar eso. También está agradecido de que Cersei no pase ese primer día.

(Ella viene el segundo día y es incómodo, y se disculpa por el hecho de que él está herido por lo que le pregunta si está lista para disculparse por algo más, pero no lo está. Él le dice que probablemente debería irse, y entonces grita de nuevo, lo que hace que aumente su llanto, pero sigue siendo producto de los analgésicos, así que está bien).

Cuando Tyrion se va, Jaime se desplaza por sus mensajes. Sansa Stark le ha enviado el número de Brienne con un montón de emojis de corazón y una cara de beso, lo que lo asusta al principio hasta que decide que Sansa es lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber por qué quiere el número de Brienne. Lo pone en su teléfono y le envía un mensaje de texto diciendo que está fuera de cirugía y que podría necesitar otra pronto. Ella le responde de inmediato. Le dice que está aliviada de que esté bien y le pregunta si incluso se le permitió tener su teléfono en el hospital, y él siente esa hermosa y aterradora esperanza nuevamente.

Tyrion también le envió un mensaje de texto diciéndole que revise Twitter para ver una muestra de muy buenos chistes sobre la pelea. No está equivocado. Parece que toda la escuela está tuiteando al respecto. Hay videos y todo, pero Jaime está muy drogado y definitivamente no está listo para ver ninguno de ellos. En su lugar, se desplaza por todos los memes. Se ríe de algunos y toma sus capturas de pantalla favoritas. Le envía algunas a Brienne, y ella responde con emojis en su mayoría. Hay uno de Loras que le gusta especialmente. Ella le envía doce emojis risueños llorando por eso.

Hay uno de Margaery que dice: «Jaime Lannister cuando Brienne pateó el trasero de Hoat para salvar su vida», seguido de una imagen de una mujer con el título: «[cantando]. Arriba de mí. Enciéndeme». Hace una búsqueda rápida en Google más tarde para obtener un concepto esclarecedor, y Jaime se sonroja un poco y golpea el pequeño corazón porque, bueno, sí, Margaery lo entiende.

* * *

En los próximos días, le envía muchos mensajes de texto a Brienne. Le envía capturas de pantalla y sus enlaces. La pelea recibe mucha atención. Principalmente a nivel local, aunque hay un chico molesto de YouTube que publica un video en una recopilación de peleas de la escuela secundaria, y la lesión de la muñeca de Jaime es muy visible en él, por lo que recibe muchos comentarios. Jaime se desplaza a través de ellos, riéndose de los que llaman su atención por ser tan evidente con Brienne, pues está bastante seguro de que es obvio. Él está feliz de que ella no parezca irritada por sus constantes mensajes de texto. Ella responde a todos con bastante rapidez, y parece que le resulta más fácil enviar mensajes de texto que hablar en persona. Echa de menos verla sonrojarse, y extraña sus ojos azules, y si Tyrion literalmente tiene que salir de la habitación para reírse cuando Jaime revela (bajo el efecto de muchos analgésicos) que eligió el yeso azul porque le hizo pensar en los ojos de Brienne, sabe que es lo que hizo porque lo merece.

Su enamoramiento se ha vuelto especialmente obvio para Margaery Tyrell y Sansa Stark, quienes siguen enviándole mensajes de texto para recordarle que les gustó ese tweet. Tienen capturas de pantalla de la notificación y todo. Margaery le envía la inyección al menos una vez al día con un mensaje de texto que generalmente dice algo como: «¿cómo está mi trasero favorito? Aquí hay un recordatorio amistoso» o algo que lo hace querer morir un poco. Su defensa de que había estado tomando analgésicos en ese momento e inmediatamente no le había gustado una vez que se despertaba lo suficiente como para darse cuenta de las implicaciones, no era muy buena, y desde entonces lo han perseguido.

* * *

Cuando finalmente se le permite regresar a la escuela (con una lista completa de cosas que no se supone que debe hacer debido a su yeso que olvida casi de inmediato), trae consigo un sharpie dorado metálico y va y encuentra a Brienne. Ella sonríe cuando lo ve. Sin la carga de nada de lo que vino antes. Ella sonríe al verlo, y él siente que su estómago se revuelve con una alegría sin complicaciones. Extiende el marcador.

—Firma —dice—. Mi caballero de brillante armadura.

—Pensé que era «bro» —dice ella, y le quita el marcador. Él agarra sus dedos antes de que pueda pensar en detenerse.

—No —dice. Se alegra de volver a ver sus ojos. Grandes, azules y hermosos como siempre—. Creo que estamos un poco más allá de los motes casuales en este momento, ¿no?

Ella le sonríe, pone los ojos en blanco, se sonroja y escribe: «deja de intentar ser caballeroso, bro», y parece orgullosa cuando él se ríe mucho de eso.

* * *

Jaime siempre ha hecho todo muy intensamente. Odiar intensamente. Amar intensamente. Perseguir la amistad de una chica que lo odiaba hace unas semanas intensamente. Jaime es el tipo de persona que no sabe cómo no ser intenso. Él no ve el punto en algo si solo vas a ser un apasionado a medias.

Él y Cersei apenas hablan más en el camino desde y hacia la escuela. Intentan educadamente mantener la cortesía cuando están juntos en casa, en clase y cuando su padre los obliga a ser vistos en público, pero de lo contrario no interactúan. Ella parece entender que esta es una grieta que se ha abierto bruscamente entre ellos, y parece comprender que nada lo solucionará, excepto tal vez el tiempo y el espacio, por lo que al menos se lo da.

Comienza a sentarse con los Stark y Tyrion en el almuerzo. Tyrion finge estar tranquilo y sereno, sobre todo, pero Jaime sabe que está secretamente encantado con el giro que todo esto ha tomado. Tyrion y Cersei luchan abiertamente ahora; sin Jaime para interponerse entre ellos, son libres de detestarse tanto como quieran, y Jaime ha elegido el lado de Tyrion.

Brienne parece nerviosa por su distancia de Cersei, porque es amable y porque le preocupa que sea su culpa. No lo es, pero él no es muy bueno para explicar eso. Él quiere contarle todo. Quiere decirle que él y Cersei están creciendo en direcciones opuestas y que no se arrepentirá de sus elecciones si no se arrepiente de las suyas. Él trata de mostrarle, en cambio, que estar cerca de ella y ser abierto es lo que quiere y recuerda lo que dijo Elia, advirtiéndole sobre su cinismo, por lo que rara vez es cínico con Brienne. No es que incluso tenga el impulso; el tiempo que pasa con ella es especial.

También le pide ayuda, porque su muñeca rota y su terrible yeso le impiden hacer mucho. Brienne lo ayuda, le sonríe, y le envía mensajes de texto todo el tiempo, incluso cuando no están juntos, y Jaime sigue pensando en la forma en que se sintió cuando ella se paró sobre él. Había estado tan seguro, tan seguro en ese momento que ella era su alma gemela.

Ya no está seguro de cómo se siente al respecto. Parte de él anhela preguntarle, o idear algún escenario donde puedan ir a nadar juntos y él pueda ver por sí mismo la piel en la parte posterior de su omóplato. Pero hay una parte más grande que no quiere saber, porque está empezando a pensar que podría no importar.

Nunca se ha molestado en querer a alguien con la misma intensidad con la que le gusta Brienne. A Elia la veía en camisetas sin mangas todo el tiempo cuando estaba practicando, así que lo sabía. Era un enamoramiento seguro porque nunca iba a estar interesada en él de todos modos. Pero Brienne... cuanto más tiempo pasa con Brienne, más piensa que podría tener una oportunidad. A ella le gusta ahora. Él lo sabe con seguridad, incluso si todavía no tiene idea de si ella alguna vez podría mirar más allá de lo cruel que fue al principio. ¿Alguna vez creería que él piensa que es bonita? ¿Podría ella alguna vez escuchar sus palabras de adulación y oír algo más que el falso tono de su hermana? Si ella es su alma gemela, piensa que probablemente tendrá que creerle. Verá sus marcas coincidentes y lo sabrá. Pero si no lo es, no puede imaginar que quiera arriesgarse. Confiando en que no está mintiendo y perpetuando otra puta apuesta.

Confiando en que no va a separarse de ella si alguna vez lo hace encontrar la gemela de su espada. Pasa que sucede todo el tiempo, y Brienne nunca le creerá lo suficiente como para pensar que no saldrá corriendo cuando algo mejor aparezca. Como si algo mejor pudiera aparecer alguna vez.

No toma una decisión, porque Jaime es malo para tomar decisiones, casi tanto como es malo para disculparse. Es un necesitado, en cambio. Duplica su amistad. Le pide ayuda con todo.

Cersei todavía lo lleva a la escuela por la mañana, pero encuentra razones para quedarse después de terminar para poder pedirle a Brienne que lo lleve a su casa. Solo en los días en que sabe que ella tiene su auto con ella, hay una actitud muy informal hacia la conducción en la alianza Tarth-Stark-Greyjoy, lo que significa que muchas veces Brienne no tiene forma de llevarlo a ningún lado, y no correrá el riesgo de quedarse atrapado en un automóvil solo con Robb Stark nunca más si puede evitarlo. Él se quedará para obtener crédito adicional con algún maestro, y luego saldrá a correr al campo de práctica donde Brienne generalmente realiza simulacros con Robb, o se dirigirá a la biblioteca donde está escribiendo un informe o haciendo su tarea, y le preguntará si puede quedarse. Ella le dará un «sí» por supuesto, y hablarán de camino a casa, y ella nunca sonará fastidiada o molesta con él.

* * *

El padre de los Stark, el extremadamente serio, Ned, que aparentemente ha escuchado todo sobre los heroicos actos de Jaime en la cafetería, lo ve un día mientras espera afuera de la escuela a que Brienne lo lleve, y aunque mira ceñudo el yeso de Jaime y parece que no está impresionado con la elección de violencia que ha hecho, lo invita a una fiesta en la casa de los Stark para todos sus amigos. Jaime acepta, por supuesto, después de preguntar si Brienne irá, e ignora la forma en que Ned pone los ojos en blanco. Piensa en usar algo tonto, ridículo y de temática festiva, pero al final se vuelve demasiado inseguro y usa su suéter verde que le queda mejor. Está bastante seguro de que atrapa a Brienne mirándolo. Ella sonríe y se sonroja un poco cada vez que él se presenta como el amigo de Brienne, Jaime, por lo que lo hace tan a menudo como puede.

Sansa Stark lo acorrala en la cocina y le recuerda que debe hacer un movimiento, y Jaime se queja y le ruega que elimine la captura de pantalla y olvide que alguna vez vio el estúpido tweet.

—¿Qué tweet? —Pregunta Catelyn, apareciendo a la vuelta de la esquina con una bandeja de servir vacía.

—No le expliques ese tweet a mi madre —le sisea Sansa.

—No lo haré —dice Jaime, aunque lo desea profundamente. Sansa se marcha, por lo que Jaime prueba el sabor de la nueva ronda de aperitivos de Catelyn mientras le susurra toda la historia comenzando con lo del imbécil y terminando con su heroísmo, y de mala gana dejando de lado lo del tweet.

—Ned y yo no somos almas gemelas, ya sabes —dice ella, reorganizando la comida en la bandeja para compensar el hecho de que Jaime tomó un poco más cuando no estaba mirando—. No lo es todo.

—¿De verdad? ¿Crees que es importante para Brienne? ¿La cosa del alma gemela?

Catelyn hace una pausa, y parece que realmente lo está pensando, lo que la convierte de inmediato en la persona más servicial con la que ha hablado sobre su enamoramiento.

—Yo no creo que sea importante para ella —dice—. Desde que era niña, la ha tenido. Creo que se ha aferrado a ella de alguna manera para compensar la decepción. Siempre ha habido una falta de interés por parte de los chicos, y eso puede ser difícil para una niña, especialmente para una que siente tan profundamente como Brienne. Pero creo que si supiera que sientes por ella de la manera que lo haces, sería igual de especial. He visto la forma en que te mira, ¿sabes?

—¿Sí? ¿Cómo me mira?

—No vas a sacar nada más de mí, joven. Incluyendo más bocadillos. Regresa a la fiesta. Habla con Brienne. Lo resolverás.

—También fue importante para mí —exclama Jaime. Catelyn levanta una ceja en su dirección—. La marca del alma. Cuando yo era un niño. También fue importante para mí. Pero cuando está cerca, es... ya no es tan importante. ¿Fue así contigo?

Catelyn sonríe, suave. Es suficiente respuesta, pero ella dice: —Sí, eso es exactamente lo que fue. —y Jaime se siente mejor.

* * *

Jaime es bastante molesto.

Él lo sabe porque todos le dicen que es así. Con amor o con malicia genuina. Ambos son probablemente correctos. Y algo de eso es a propósito, especialmente con Brienne, porque le gusta la forma en que ella resopla y actúa irritada por eso, pues todavía sonríe. Entonces le ruega que lo ayude con las cosas y la mira fijamente cada vez que alguien menciona la pelea. Juega el papel de damisela en apuros, buscando un caballero grande y fuerte que lo ayude a cortar su comida en pedazos más pequeños, o lo ayude con los botones de su chaqueta, o cualquier otra cosa que sea un poco más difícil de hacer para un hombre con una sola mano.

Y, por supuesto, hay una parte estúpida de él que desesperadamente no bromea cuando le agradece, o le dice que sería inútil sin ella, o le dice que es su heroína, pero Brienne siempre se ríe y permanece completamente ajena.

Decidir llevarlo más lejos ese día no es realmente una elección consciente. Es más una corriente de palabras que salen de su boca y lo dejan tambaleándose porque ha hablado en voz alta tantas cosas que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que quería.

Es solo que Brienne es muy servicial, carga sus libros y guarda los que no necesita en su casillero para más tarde. Él ha estado hablando con ella sobre una película estúpida que quiere ver, y tal vez espera que ella sugiera que vayan juntos, pero por supuesto que no lo hace porque nunca sugiere cosas, y él se encuentra diciendo: —Me tratas como a una verdadera dama llevando mis libros. Cortando mi comida. Abriendo mi casillero. Eres un muy buen novio.

Ella se ríe de él mientras pone sus libros en su casillero. Esa risa fuerte que ama.

—Si esto es lo que crees que hace un novio, me da pena la chica que acepte salir contigo. ¿Cortar su comida? Es una chica, no un pajarito.

Brienne lleva los libros que necesitarán en sus próximas clases. Él está encima de ella, porque ella es muy fuerte, y está harto de tratar de fingir que esa no es una de las mejores cosas que tiene.

—Oye —dice—. Yo sería un novio fantástico. Solo cortaría (tu comida) su comida si ella me lo pidiera.

—¿Tiene cinco años esta novia imaginaria?

—¡No! (diecisiete, y es al menos una pulgada más alto que yo, en realidad) Pero si alguna vez se rompiera el brazo defendiéndome en una pelea...

—Una situación tan específica en la que podría encontrarse una niña de cinco años.

—Podría ocurrir. E incluso si no fuera así, todavía... bueno, la ayudaría a cargar sus libros si fueran demasiado pesados. Aunque no puedo imaginar que lo sean. Tendría que ser espectacularmente frágil. —Intenta imaginar que Brienne necesite su ayuda con algo relacionado con la fuerza. A menos que ella necesitara que dos hombres levantaran algo, como una estantería pesada, él no tendría suerte—. Parece que planeo salir con un niño, ¿no? Supongo que no sé mucho sobre cosas de novios de secundaria.

—Yo tampoco sé mucho al respecto. Pero es un cliché de la escuela secundaria o algo así... no lo sé. Nunca me ha gustado. Supongo que porque no es muy aplicable para mí.

Lo cual, por supuesto, envía a Jaime a una jodida picada de imaginarse a él y Brienne en todo tipo de escenarios cliché de la escuela secundaria. Él vistiendo su chaqueta deportiva. Ella pidiéndole que vayan al baile de graduación. Ella acercándose a su casa para recogerlo para una cita, con el pelo todo despeinado en un descapotable rojo. Dioses, eso sería asombroso.

—Eso es cierto —se las arregla para decir, fingiendo que su voz no está estrangulada solo ante la idea de que ella salga del campo durante un partido de fútbol y lo abrace para besarlo mientras la anima—. Serías un novio cliché mucho mejor que una novia cliché. Seguramente llevarías mis libros. Me gusta pensar en mí mismo como versátil. Estaría muy bien en una pelea y sin duda sacaría la silla en una mesa en la cena para ti, pero también disfrutaría que me atendieran a mí de esa manera.

—Ser tu catering.

—Cuidarme —dice, y bate las pestañas de nuevo mientras se inclina y sonríe. Ella sonríe y lo empuja—. Si yo fuera tu novia...

—Por el amor de Dios —se ríe.

—O tu novio, yo sabría exactamente cómo tratarte.

—No puedo esperar para escuchar esto.

Sus palmas están sudando, está bastante seguro.

—Bueno, no tendría que llevar a cualquier cosa por ti, obviamente, pero sería necesario que marcara el territorio. Me pondría tu camiseta de fútbol.

—¿No acabo de decir que no quería clichés?

—¿Que el chico use la camiseta de la chica? Brienne, estamos rompiendo barreras, aquí. También usarías mi camiseta de fútbol a veces, por supuesto, pero, aun así. Barreras.

Se vería muy bien con una camiseta de fútbol. Se pregunta vagamente si podría convencerla para que pruebe el próximo año. Probablemente no. Robb Stark lo mataría si la robara del equipo.

—Lo siento mucho —dice con simpatía simulada—. Por supuesto. Continúa.

—Bueno, te animaría en tus juegos desde las gradas, obviamente. Traería una bocina de aire porque sé que te molestaría, pero también te haría sonreír.

—Afortunadamente para todos nuestros tímpanos, la temporada de fútbol ha terminado.

Él continúa, sin inmutarse por su diversión inexpresiva y lo imagina: ir con ella a ferias heroicas. Animando desde las gradas mientras todavía tiene su yeso, pero luego peleando junto a ella una vez que esté bien otra vez, mirándola mientras también lo ve. En su imaginación, él está en una brillante armadura dorada mientras ella lleva ese conjunto azul oscuro que Goodwin le está haciendo. También luchan contra «La Montaña» en su imaginación.

E ir al cine, solo ellos dos. Compartiendo palomitas de maíz y tomados de la mano. Tal vez no sea la mejor idea con su situación de palma sudorosa, pero en su imaginación, a ella no le importa. Tampoco parece ser el tipo de persona a la que le importaría en la vida real. Él iría a ver una película de terror con ella en un instante. Le gusta estar asustado, pero le gustaría que ella estuviera allí con él para tener miedo juntos.

—Mira —dice cuando termina de divagar y burlarse de sí mismo—. Sabría exactamente cómo tratar a Brienne Tarth. Nunca cortaría tu comida. Lo prometo. Agitaría las cosas, pero...

Él señala su yeso, y ella se ríe de él, caminan por la puerta de su clase de historia, y ella deja caer sus libros sobre su escritorio antes de ir a su asiento. Él le sonríe por el pasillo, y ella le devuelve la sonrisa, y eso es todo.

Es el final para Brienne, al menos. Jaime se tortura a sí mismo por el resto de la clase soñando despierto con ella quitándose un casco de fútbol americano y sacudiéndose el cabello.

* * *

**N/A:** ¡Bueno, la buena noticia es que terminé este capítulo hoy! La mala noticia es que ni siquiera comencé el capítulo cinco, por lo que definitivamente NO se publicará mañana, a menos que saque un maldito milagro de mi trasero.

Avancemos rápidamente a cinco años en el futuro donde Margaery TODAVÍA se refiere a Jaime como «mi trasero favorito», lo cual es muy insultante para otros hombres en su vida.

**N/T:** Ay, no lo sé, pero es inevitable que cada capítulo me guste más que el anterior. ¿Les pasa? A mí todo el tiempo con esta historia. La autora se supera a sí misma con creces. Y, por otra parte, ¿es normal que ame a la damisela en apuros que ha sido Jaime en este capítulo en particular? Yo creo que a más de uno nos pasó.

Bueno, y dejando de lado la emoción de lo publicado, quiero hacerles una recomendación de lectura muy especial: es un two-shot maravilloso de nuestra misma autora (**Angel_Deux**) que ha sido genialmente traducido por **mutemuia** y que lamentablemente no ha recibido la atención que merece (hemos concluido que la autora publica solo genialidades y la traducción que le han hecho a la historia ha estado fantástica). Entonces, si estás leyendo esto, lector de los míos, ¿qué esperas para ir a su perfil a ubicarlo? Su nombre es «Lo que un rey debiera ser» y es, a falta de otra palabra: perfecto (no diré nada para no spoilerear, pero de que vale la pena, lo vale). No olviden dejar (aquí y allá) el respectivo comentario, alimento del alma del autor y el traductor.

Por último, agradezco sus muestras de valorar el esfuerzo realizado por medio de sus comentarios. Disfruto mucho leer las apreciaciones y que se tomen el tiempo para pinchar el botón de «review» y compartir con nosotras (con la autora y conmigo) lo que les ha parecido el capítulo y la historia en general.

Un abrazo.

Gizz/Lyra.


	5. Gracias, Jaime

**DISCLAIMER:** Todos los personajes de «Canción de Hielo y Fuego» le pertenecen a George R.R. Martin y la adaptación televisiva cuyo nombre es «Game of Thrones» a HBO.

**AVISO:** Este es un fic de la autoría de **angel_deux **quien lo tiene publicado en su perfil de la plataforma AO3 bajo el nombre de «**His sword's twin**» y que amablemente me dio su autorización para traducirlo al español.

¡Thank you for the opportunity!

Para **Sophie Mene**, porque este es un buen remedio para el estrés.

* * *

**Capítulo V: Gracias, Jaime**

¿Cómo sabes si alguien que te gusta también está interesado en ti?

Jaime reflexiona sobre eso por un rato. Semanas, en realidad.

Sabe que les gusta a las personas, porque no permanecen en silencio al respecto. Se ríen, lo miran y le hacen preguntas para las que realmente no necesitan respuestas. Actúan como si no tuvieran la intención de toparse con él en el pasillo, pero cuando tienen su atención... ese tipo de cosas. No importa que nunca haya salido con nadie. La gente solo tiene esta expectativa de él. Lanzan el tipo de señales que se supone que son universales para chicos como él, y creen que responderá.

Pero ya es amigo de Brienne. Ya tiene su atención. Simplemente no tiene idea de qué tipo de atención es. O qué tipo de atención podría ser, tal vez, si pudiera encontrar una manera de lograr que lo viera como algo más, además de ser su amigo más molesto.

Considera pedirle consejo a alguien. Como Elia o Rhaella. Alguien lo suficientemente alejado como para no tener que lidiar con ver sus caras engreídas cada vez que interactúa con Brienne. Tía Genna es otra opción. Sin embargo, las tres harían un gran negocio. Y ellas no conocen a Brienne. Se conocen a sí mismas, por lo que podrían darle consejos genéricos que podrían funcionar con ellas, pero Brienne no es como ellas. Jaime es un poco parcial, pero Brienne no es como cualquiera que haya conocido. No está seguro de que sepan cómo manejarlo mejor que él.

Margaery y Sansa son elecciones obvias, porque ambas conocen a Brienne como él. Pero tienen suficiente munición contra él, tal y como está todo, y no cree que pueda soportar más bromas al respecto. Tyrion, también, sería muy molesto y presumido con todo el asunto, y ya observa cada interacción entre Jaime y Brienne con esta mirada irritante, como un imbécil.

Cersei es astuta y probablemente tenga alguna idea, pero esa es obviamente la peor opción de todas.

No puede buscar en internet, porque eso se siente demasiado patético y demasiado genérico, por lo que decide que necesita confiar en sus propios instintos. Eso es más romántico de todos modos, probablemente. Hacerlo por su cuenta.

Es sincero en su agradecimiento cada vez que Brienne lo ayuda con algo. Le muestra su afecto con un brazo alrededor de su hombro, o alborotando un poco su cabello, o besándola en la mejilla. Gestos amistosos para mostrar que se preocupa por ella. Ella mueve su asiento para sentarse a su lado en sus clases compartidas, para darle aliento, para que pueda ayudarlo a tomar notas, ya que él no puede escribir con su mano izquierda y su derecha todavía está en este jodido yeso. Él la alaba frente a sus maestros, lo que siempre la hace sonrojar. Se da cuenta de los susurros y escucha los pequeños murmullos sarcásticos de los otros estudiantes, especialmente cuando él y Brienne caminan juntos por el pasillo. Finge que no los oye y tal vez es, más agresivamente amigable, en público solo para hacer lo que pueda para callarlos a todos, aunque ya era bastante amigable con ella, es solo que es difícil saberlo con Brienne.

Coquetea con ella un poco. Siempre le han dicho que es un coqueteo natural, pero hace un gran esfuerzo con Brienne. A veces se ríe, otras se sonroja y a veces cambia de tema, y nunca puede darse cuenta de cómo se siente. Ella es tan buena enterrando todo. Se pregunta cómo es eso. Nunca ha podido enterrar nada.

A veces ella mira hacia él cuando la gente los ve o habla de ellos en el pasillo, y él puede verla preguntándose: «¿es este el momento en que notará que no deberíamos estar juntos?» Sentirá que él comprende de qué se tratan sus inseguridades. Pero luego, en otra ocasión, ella cambiará el tema con tanta intensidad cuando él se acerque demasiado al coqueteo real, y eso le hace pensar que estaba equivocado antes, y que tal vez ella solo está interesada en su amistad, lo cual no sería lo peor, obviamente.

No es uno de esos tipos. Se rumora que el señor Baelish solía estar enamorado de Catelyn Stark, y desde entonces ha sido un imbécil con los niños de Stark, excepto con Sansa (lo que es inquietante), porque Catelyn nunca lo vio como algo más que un amigo. Jaime no es así. Amargado y consumido por viejos remordimientos, o alguien que se cree con derecho a pensar que Brienne tiene que sentir algo por él solo porque él tiene sentimientos por ella. Claro, hay un poco de esa frustración, esa sensación de «¿Por qué no le gusto? ¡Todos me dicen constantemente lo caliente que soy! ¿No puede ella ver eso?», pero es un sentimiento insignificante y mezquino junto a la gratitud que siente por el hecho de que se preocupa por él y de que es su amiga después de lo cruel que solía ser con ella.

Y la cosa es que están bien juntos. No se trata solo del hecho de que le gusta la forma en que se ve, y no se trata solo del hecho de que lo hace sentir seguro. Lo hace reír. Lo hace olvidar los problemas de su familia cada vez que está con ella. Y es muy inteligente. Puede explicarle cualquier cosa, y él la entenderá. Una vez que sale de su propia cabeza, cuenta historias increíbles. Conoce estos pequeños hechos aleatorios, sobre todo, y siempre hay sorpresas sobre ella. Algo divertido, sin sentido e irrelevante.

Nunca se ríe de él cuando hace preguntas estúpidas. Y lo consiente cuando hace preguntas deliberadamente estúpidas. Estarán sentados en la pizzería al final de la calle de la escuela, y él tomará un trozo y preguntará algo como: «¿cuál crees que era la pizza de hace trescientos años?» o como: «¿cuál era la comida que la gente consumía a pesar de que era mala para ellos?» Y Brienne inclinará la cabeza hacia un lado, y lo pensará seriamente, y dirá algo como: «apuesto a que fue algo realmente muy saludable para ellos. Algo de lo que eran supersticiosos por alguna razón. La gente era bastante estúpida en aquel entonces».

Ella habla menos que él, pero parece que le gusta escucharlo, y si él se da cuenta de que está divagando y trata de disculparse, ella siempre lo detiene.

«¡Estaba escuchando!» promete, con esa sonrisa suya.

Su padre obviamente quiere odiarla, que es otra cosa que le gusta a Jaime. Una vez, Brienne lo deja cuando Tywin está afuera, y ella puede decir que Tywin es un imbécil, y dice algo que probablemente piensa que es útil. Algo acerca de cómo ha estado ayudando a Jaime con su trabajo escolar, como si pensara que Jaime necesita una excusa para estar con ella. Jaime la vuelve a presentar como su amiga, asegurándose de que escuche el énfasis, antes de que se suba a su auto y se vaya.

—No necesitas distracciones innecesarias de tu trabajo escolar —dice Tywin.

—Ella es mucho más seria acerca de estudiar que yo —responde Jaime, su única mano buena metida en el bolsillo de su chaqueta para que Tywin no lo vea temblar—. Entonces, si es mi trabajo escolar lo que te preocupa, deberías alentarme.

Tywin tararea ligeramente por lo bajo, observando el auto de Brienne mientras dobla la esquina y le permite escapar. Chica con suerte.

—¿Ella es con quien hiciste el proyecto?

—La que me consiguió una A en el informe, sí.

—Es una chica muy rara.

—Lo que, por supuesto, no significa que no sea inteligente o que no sea una buena amiga.

—No. —Tywin frunce el ceño un poco más, y lo mira, y Jaime puede decir que está tratando de encontrar alguna razón lógica para decirle que ya no salga con Brienne. Aparte de la obvia inaceptabilidad. Jaime solo le sonríe, entra a la casa y luego le envía un mensaje de texto a Brienne diciéndole: «eres mi amiga. Lo que mi padre piense no importa. Por favor, no creas que tienes que mentirle», porque odia que ella pensara que sería importante. Como si ella automáticamente creyera que Jaime valoraría más la opinión de su padre que sus propios sentimientos. Él lo odia.

Ella siempre lo invita a los sitios donde va, por lo que él también siempre la invita a los suyos. Cada vez que necesita ir de compras. Cada vez que quiere tomar un café o algo de algún lugar de comida rápida. Simplemente le gusta pasar tiempo con ella.

Incluso aguanta la desconfianza aterradora de Arya Stark hacia él durante toda una semana cuando Brienne tiene la tarea de llevarla a la práctica de fútbol. Al parecer, Catelyn está visitando a su padre y Ned está ocupado conduciendo a Bran y Rickon a sus diversas actividades, por lo que Brienne asume la responsabilidad, lo que es jodidamente perfecto.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —Pregunta Arya un día, cerca del final de la semana—. Solo te sientas y te deprimes hasta que ella está lista para irse. Debe ser aburrido, pero lo has hecho todos los días. Brienne dice que no tengo permitido pedirte que patees la pelota debido a tu yeso, lo cual es una tontería, pero ¿qué sentido tiene de lo contrario?

—No mucho, lo admito —suspira Jaime. Realmente está comenzando a sentir la pérdida de su mano derecha, últimamente. Solo faltan unas pocas semanas antes de que salga del yeso, pero está empezando a experimentarlo. Y Arya tiene razón: no tiene sentido. Su médico es demasiado cauteloso. Ni siquiera usará su brazo. Ese es el objetivo del fútbol. El entrenador de Arya es un hombre bastante inútil que pasa la mayor parte de su práctica enfocando su instrucción en sus propios dos hijos, por lo que Brienne está ayudando a algunos de los otros niños con ejercicios fáciles, y toda su atención está en ellos—. Bueno, me preguntaste, así que ella no puede enojarse contigo por eso. Pateemos la pelota y veamos cuánto tarda en darse cuenta.

Resulta que son aproximadamente diez segundos, porque tiene que torcerse violentamente fuera del camino de una bola expertamente apuntada que lo hubiera golpeado en el lanzamiento.

—¡Arya! —Brienne ladra desde el otro lado del campo. Arya se ríe, una sonrisa puntiaguda y falsamente inocente.

—No es mi culpa si no puede salir del camino —dice ella—. Y él me rogó.

—Jaime, sabes que no puedes —regaña Brienne, y Jaime mira a Arya, que se aleja trotando para recoger el balón y le lanza otra sonrisa salvaje por encima del hombro.

Entonces, esta vez, Jaime le pide a Brienne que vaya a su casa a ver una película, y es la parte más tortuosa de todo. Está tan emocionado por el hecho de que ella acepta ir, y tan emocionado por el hecho de que su padre y Cersei están fuera de la ciudad y no podrán hacerlo horrible, que se olvida de enloquecer hasta que ella esté en realidad allí y es demasiado tarde para descubrir qué demonios se supone que debes hacer cuando una chica está en tu casa, en tu sofá, y te gusta. Básicamente actúa como un mayordomo, preguntándole si quiere algo, asegurándose de que se sienta cómoda. Pero es Brienne, por supuesto, ella no quiere nada. Y, por supuesto, es tan suave, divertida y dulce como siempre lo es. Se burlan de la estúpida película juntos, sentados uno al lado del otro en el sofá en la oscuridad, y es maravilloso, pero todavía no le dice nada a Jaime.

* * *

—¿Qué está pasando entre ustedes? —Pregunta Cersei un día. Ella lo pasó por el pasillo de arriba, para tomar una ducha y está sosteniendo una muda de ropa contra su pecho, agarrándola como si la mantuvieran castigada. Jaime sabe exactamente a quién se refiere, pero está sorprendido y nervioso, y no quiere responder.

—¿Por qué te importa tanto? —dice en su lugar. Los ojos de Cersei son penetrantes. Ellos lo ven todo.

—Entonces todavía estás enojado —agrega ella.

—Todavía no sé si puedo confiar en ti —responde, corrigiéndola tan suavemente como puede. Cersei parece herida por eso—. No quiero que vuelvas a lastimarla solo porque te sientes mezquina.

—_Mezquina_ —repite Cersei.

—¿De qué otra forma lo llamarías?

Se desinfla un poco y se recuesta contra la pared. Se apoya contra el opuesto, por lo que están uno frente al otro. Ella lo mira con cuidado.

—Esto es importante para ti —dice ella.

—Lo es.

—Es algo en lo que no te inclinarás.

—No lo haré.

—Entonces es condicional —dice ella. Desde que supieron lo que significaba _incondicional_, lo han dicho a menudo. Incondicional. Se amarían sin importar qué.

—No lo es —argumenta suavemente—. Todavía te amaré incluso si me tratas como una mierda por el resto de nuestras vidas. Todavía te amaré incluso si sigues lastimando a cada amigo que trato de hacer. Incluso si los asustas a todos, te amaré. Simplemente no me agradarás mucho.

Cersei asiente, lentamente. Hay algo odioso detrás de sus ojos, pero entiende. Está acostumbrada a tener todo de él. Cada parte estúpida, retorcida y rota de él ha estado con ella y para ella desde que eran niños. Primero Tyrion se interpuso entre ellos, cuando uno llegó a odiarlo y el otro llegó a amarlo, y ahora está Brienne.

—Entiendo —dice ella.

—¿Y tú? —Pregunta.

—Te amaré incluso si no te gusto mucho —susurra—. Pero prefiero gustarte también.

Ella no sonríe. No lo abraza. No llora. Solo lo mira el tiempo suficiente para ver que él comprende que esto es una tregua, y luego se dirige al baño.

No es una disculpa, pero es Cersei. No necesita serlo.

* * *

Poco después de esa conversación, recuerda algo vital y tiene que renunciar a todos sus pequeños sueños desesperados de ver el hombro de Brienne y ver la espada porque Cersei ha visto su marca del alma. Ella lo mencionó una vez, a principios de año. Esa fiesta de pijamas en la casa de Sansa Stark. Eso fue lo que inició toda la horrible venganza, incluso antes de que Cersei se molestara por el viaje al museo y la nueva amistad que se suponía que Jaime no debía tener. Cersei estaba tan incrédula de que Brienne Tarth pudiera tener una marca del alma cuando su piel todavía estaba en blanco. La hizo enojar, y la hizo ser cruel, y Jaime lo había olvidado por completo.

Cersei ha visto la marca del alma de Brienne y también ha visto la de Jaime.

Está en el auto con ella, en la mañana camino a la escuela, cuando se da cuenta, y se da vuelta y la mira. Él la observa conducir y dispararle a Tyrion, que está tarareando algo molesto por lo bajo y enojándola.

Abre la boca para preguntar, pero la cierra de nuevo.

No, ella lo habría dicho. Si las marcas del alma coincidieran, lo habría mencionado. Ella no le ocultaría algo así. No a él. Su mellizo. Su mejor amigo.

Entonces Brienne no es su alma gemela. No importa. ¿Cómo puede importar, cuando le gusta tanto?

Cuando besa su mejilla, ella se sonroja. Cuando le cuenta chistes, ella se ríe. Cuando aparece en su casillero, ella sonríe y sus ojos azules se iluminan. Ella florece cada vez que lo ve. Ella reacciona a él. Está feliz con él, y está feliz de verlo, y él se preocupa mucho por ella. Incluso si solo tienen esto, es feliz. Pero él quiere algo más.

* * *

_«Han sido semanas literalmente, perra»_, Margaery le envía un mensaje de texto un día. _«¿Vas a pedirle que sea formal o qué?»._

Jaime gime y tira su teléfono sobre la cama. Tyrion arquea una ceja y la levanta.

—Deberías tener una contraseña para esto —le recuerda mientras lee el texto y se ríe—. Ah, Margaery Tyrell. Que encantadora. Es una buena pregunta.

—No voy a pedirle a Brienne que formalicemos.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque soy un idiota.

—No seas imbécil.

—También soy eso.

—Estás siendo cobarde de nuevo.

—No, estoy haciendo eso de: «no quiero hacer cosas raras con Brienne». He pensado seriamente en esto. Porque, como todas las noches durante las últimas dos semanas, ¿qué tal si ella dice que no?

—¿Es una pregunta seria? —Pregunta Tyrion.

—Ella podría decir que no.

—Porque muchos chicos están haciendo cola para invitar a Brienne Tarth al baile.

Jaime gira bruscamente en su silla y frunce el ceño a su hermano pequeño.

—¡Oye! —dice.

—Jaime. Sé que te gusta la chica, pero llamemos a las cosas como son. Soy un enano. Cersei es una perra. Brienne Tarth es fea.

—Ella no lo es.

—La belleza es subjetiva al ojo del espectador, y bla, bla, bla, sí, muy cierto. Pero a los ojos de la mayoría del mundo, Jaime, y especialmente de los tontos superficiales de nuestra escuela, Brienne Tarth es fea. No hay chicos como tú haciendo cola para invitar a Brienne Tarth al baile. Sólo hay uno que, inútilmente languideciendo en su habitación, piensa en cosas absurdas acerca de cómo esta chica podría rechazarlo. Incluso si ella, por alguna razón, te encuentra tan increíblemente horrible como la encuentras increíblemente bonita, no te va a rechazar. Ella es tu amiga, Jaime. Ella dirá que sí. Ella irá al baile contigo.

Jaime suspira porque Tyrion tiene razón. No, Brienne no lo rechazaría, y eso podría ser aún peor. Ella sería feliz y cortés, y le diría que sí porque le preguntó, y él tendría que lidiar con un baile potencialmente muy romántico con una chica que lo está haciendo reevaluar el concepto de las almas gemelas. Algo que ha sido importante para él desde que tenía ocho años. No está seguro si el rechazo o la aceptación casual y amistosa se sentirían peor.

—Margaery te ha enviado una foto del vestido de Brienne, en caso de que dejes de ser un cobarde —lo actualiza Tyrion—. Es azul. También se ve bastante bien en ella. Guardaré esto en tu galería. ¿Ya tienes una carpeta espeluznante llena de fotos de ella, o debería crear una para ti?

Jaime mira a Tyrion y su hermano le devuelve la sonrisa.

* * *

Después de eso, hace una especie de plan a medias para preguntarle. Sin embargo, de manera casual para que no se asuste o sienta que tiene que aceptar.

Realmente, no es tanto un plan como una conciencia de que, si las condiciones son las correctas, simplemente se tropezará y eventualmente dirá suficientes palabras seguidas como para terminar preguntándole. Es cómo básicamente todos los demás aspectos de su amistad han funcionado hasta ahora, por lo que no tiene ninguna razón para pensar que esto sea diferente.

Excepto que están parados en el pasillo justo después de la escuela, hablando. O bien, Jaime está hablando, mientras Brienne escucha y ocasionalmente hace ruidos afirmativos. Pero luego Sansa corre, sollozando y medio histérica, hablando de Theon y Ramsay, y todo es bastante difícil de reconstruir. La esencia de esto es que el nuevo novio espeluznante de Sansa ha estado abusando de ella, y Theon Greyjoy decidió ser un héroe y seguir a Ramsay a casa para vengarse, y Brienne quiere ir a seguirlo para prestarle apoyo, pero Theon la llevó a la escuela hoy, entonces ella no tiene auto.

—Puedo conseguirles un auto —dice Jaime.

* * *

Cersei está en el gimnasio, usando su voz más falsa y dulce mientras habla con algunas de las chicas más jóvenes del escuadrón. La lamen, porque le creen. Ni siquiera la apuesta fue suficiente para arruinar la reputación de Cersei por completo con las chicas que deberían conocerla mejor. Es una maestra manipulando cosas a su favor. Lo detesta de ella, pero también lo admira.

Ella lo ve entrar al gimnasio, y frunce el ceño, analizando su apariencia. Incluso a pesar de la rareza entre ellos últimamente, la grieta que aún no se ha curado por completo, todavía sabe cómo leerlo. Despide a las chicas y se dirige.

—¿Qué pasa? —Pregunta ella.

—Necesitamos un aventón.

—¿Tyrion?

—Sansa. —Aprieta la mandíbula en una línea firme—. Y Brienne. El novio de Sansa la ha estado lastimando. Ella se lo dijo a Greyjoy, y él se fue a cobrar el _precio del hierro_.

—Dioses, no me lo recuerdes. Urgh, los Greyjoy. Al menos sí está enojado por el abuso, sabemos que no es otro maldito Euron. —Cersei escupe las palabras, y Jaime siente que su sonrisa se corta bruscamente en su rostro. Esa había sido una venganza tomada en conjunto, después de que Euron demostró ser un pretendiente menos que digno para su hermana. Euron había estado demasiado avergonzado para admitir la paliza que recibió de los dos. Se graduó en silencio el año pasado con moretones en la cara y una historia sobre un club de lucha. Cersei mira a Jaime con cuidado—. Traeré mis llaves. Nos vemos al frente.

—Gracias, Cersei —dice. Ella le da otra mirada larga.

—Por supuesto —contesta.

No lo arregla todo. Todavía hay mucho que supura entre ellos.

Pero es un comienzo.

* * *

Cersei no es una conductora muy cuidadosa en el mejor de los casos, y ahora es realmente imprudente, bombardeando la calle de Ramsay. Jaime ha pasado la mayor parte del viaje preguntándose si su yeso será un arma de golpe suficiente, aunque con Jon y Brienne en el asiento trasero y ambos listos para pelear, Jaime tiene la sensación de que ni siquiera tendrá una oportunidad. Lástima que no pudieron encontrar a Robb antes de partir; podría haber sido una verdadera fiesta.

Prácticamente puede sentir la mirada de advertencia de Brienne en la parte posterior de su cabeza. No le gustará si él va y salta a otra pelea, incluso si esta no es necesariamente para ella.

Cersei ingresa bruscamente en la entrada de Ramsay. Y allí, justo en frente de ellos, la lucha continúa. Bueno, la pelea puede ser generosa. Theon está en el suelo. Ramsay se ve loco sobre él. Salvaje. Cuando todos salen del auto, Ramsay los mira como si todos hubieran decidido pasar por un agradable té de media tarde. Sus ojos se fijan en Brienne, y Jaime siente una especie de defensiva erizada por solo un momento.

Entonces es como: «Espero que intente luchar contra Brienne. Ella lo aplastará».

Pero Sansa corre hacia adelante, y Ramsay la empuja lo suficientemente fuerte como para enviarla al suelo y Jon se convierte en un pequeño animal enojado. Como una mangosta. O un muy enfadado pomerania. Cersei mira boquiabierto a Jaime con alegría desnuda en su rostro solo por la sorpresa de todo. También tal vez en el salvajismo. A Cersei le encanta ver una buena paliza siempre y cuando la paliza sea merecida.

Jon es un niño tranquilo, normalmente. Tranquilo, calmado y difícil de leer. Tyrion dice que es más inteligente de lo que actúa, y si Tyrion lo dice, Jaime cree que probablemente sea cierto. Pero Jon es todo instinto, ahora, golpeando a Ramsay. Y golpeándolo. Y golpeándolo. Ramsay ni siquiera tiene la oportunidad de intentar defenderse.

Brienne juzga cuando Ramsay ha recibido suficientes golpes, y ella tira de Jon, abrazándolo por detrás mientras literalmente lo levanta como un niño haciendo un berrinche y lo deja a un lado. Sansa rompe el hechizo al correr hacia su primo y abrazarlo. Jon parpadea, regresa al mundo de los vivos y le devuelve el abrazo.

Entonces Sansa cae de rodillas y comienza a llorar bellamente sobre Theon también. Jaime se siente muy mal por ella, a pesar de que ha pasado las últimas semanas intimidándolo junto a Margaery por su fracaso en hacer un progreso significativo con Brienne. Se siente mal, pero dioses, es un poco dramático, ¿no?

Brienne sigue a Sansa al lado de Theon, agachándose frente a él, de espaldas a Jaime. Se pone la sudadera sobre la cabeza, y Jaime evita un pensamiento molesto sobre el hecho de que la arruinará si la usa para limpiar la sangre de Theon. Esa es su sudadera favorita de ella. Es azul pálido, bonita, y ...

No lleva nada más que una camiseta sin mangas debajo de esa sudadera y suceden cosas emocionantes en cualquier contexto, en realidad, pero la espada de ella. Su espada. _La espada de ambos_. Está allí, de espaldas, exactamente donde debería estar, casi oculta por una correa de la camiseta, pero eso es todo.

Su espada. Su alma gemela. Estaba en lo correcto. Esos ecos de amor futuro en su pecho se agitan y se mueven hasta que es como un remolino dentro de él. Tenía razón sobre algo por una vez en su jodida vida, y era esto. La única cosa que se había resignado a no poder cambiar. Había dejado de importar, en cierto sentido, porque, ¿cómo podría su alma gemela posiblemente importar si no fuera Brienne? Pero ahora, ahora se permite que vuelva a importarle, y de repente significa todo, porque Brienne Tarth es su jodida alma gemela, y él lo sabía.

Excepto que la alegría tartamudea. Se tritura. Una especie de dolor agudo y conmocionado que se mueve a través de él y lo deja sintiéndose decididamente sin aliento.

Se hunde rápidamente, esta vez. Esto no es nada como en la cafetería. No niega ni espera estar equivocado, y tampoco reza por haber entendido mal.

No, esto es inmediato.

Él aparta la mirada de la espada en la espalda de Brienne mientras ella continúa ayudando a Theon, siendo toda noble y maravillosa, y su alma gemela. Sus ojos encuentran los de Cersei. Ella ya lo está mirando, y su rostro se ha puesto ligeramente pálido, y su boca está trabajando como si estuviera tratando de pensar en las palabras para decir que todo está bien.

Su hermana. Su melliza. Incluso después de todo, incluso después de la apuesta, la pelea y sus inadecuadas disculpas, él todavía sabía que ella lo amaba. Sabía que sus peores actos eran, de alguna manera, acciones de celos profundamente reprimidos. Queriendo la atención de Jaime. Queriendo la adoración de Jaime. Nada parecido a lo que Tywin temía, pero algo se retorció de todos modos, porque la idea de que Jaime viviera una vida separada de ella siempre había sido intolerable para ella, incluso si se le había permitido salir y hacer amigos que no eran él.

Él lo había aceptado. La había aplacado en cada oportunidad. Era más una parte de ella de lo que había sido en su conjunto, y ahora se da cuenta de que nunca tuvo la intención de ofrecerle nada, incluso cerca de la misma cortesía.

Mientras mira a Cersei, sus pensamientos deben revolotear sobre su rostro, porque ella mira los giros dolidos, aterrorizados y desafiantes. No se sorprende cuando es el desafío lo que gana, sobre todo; siempre lo hace, con ella.

—Tú... —comienza, aunque nunca tiene más palabras, incluso en el fondo de su mente, y deja que el potencial de esa frase no pronunciada se convierta en nada. «Tu. Tu hiciste esto. Me escondiste esto. Sabías que era importante para mí y lo saboteaste activamente».

Y esa es la otra cosa que apenas comienza a ocurrírsele. Cersei solo apuntó a Brienne con su foco láser después de que lo supiera. Ella solo arrastró a Jaime hasta que lo supo. Es lo suficientemente mala como para saberlo y guardar silencio. Lo suficientemente mala como para ocultarle esto. Todo este tiempo ha estado lastimando a su alma gemela y siendo cruel con ella y Cersei lo sabía. Ella lo alentó. Lo hizo. Quería que este jodido milagro estuviera tan ennegrecido y deformado por su propia vergüenza que incluso si lo hacía averiguarlo, él y Brienne detestarían verse el uno al otro. Fue solo un accidente lo que lo impidió. Selmy que los asoció juntos en un proyecto. De lo contrario, habría seguido siendo un imbécil con ella. No habría sentido la necesidad de detenerse. El plan de Cersei habría funcionado.

Ella quería arruinarlo. Quería tomar esta cosa que siempre había sido importante para él, y quería destruirla sin remedio. ¿Y por qué? ¿Por qué razón? ¿Solo porque era algo que tenía para sí mismo? Jaime ha tenido muchas heridas en su vida, pero nada le ha dolido tanto como esto.

—Jaime —dice Brienne, su voz urgente, atrayendo su atención. Ella está parada frente a él, de repente—. ¿Me puedes dar mi teléfono que está en el asiento trasero? Necesitamos llamar a una ambulancia.

—Llamaré —dice Cersei y lo hace. Jaime no puede mirar a ninguno de ellas. Cada vez que se reía en la cara de Brienne, cada vez que le decía que era fea, sin gracia o masculina, todo giraba en su mente. Fue su elección seguirla. Fue su elección decir esas palabras. Pero Cersei lo sabía. Cersei lo hizo a propósito. Con gusto caerá sobre su propia espada de odio a sí mismo y se culpará por el resto de su vida si tiene que hacerlo por insultar a Brienne como solía hacerlo, pero ya no puede evitar culpar a Cersei a su lado. Fue intencional, terrible y cruel, lo que ella hizo. Siempre ha sido cruel con las personas que desprecia, pero esto es demasiado. Ella volvió su crueldad deliberada contra él.

Igual que siempre lo hace con Tyrion, se recuerda a sí mismo. «Pensaste que eras demasiado especial para justificarla. Resulta que eras demasiado estúpido para verlo».

—Jaime —dice Brienne, mientras Cersei le cuenta información al despachador. Brienne se acerca a él y pone su mano suavemente sobre su brazo, tan gentilmente que todavía lo asusta, y al fin se encuentra con sus grandes ojos azules que están muy preocupados por él—. ¿Estás bien?

Es demasiado. Es demasiado. Eran amigos solo esta mañana, pero ahora son almas gemelas, y él nunca ha sentido que merece menos su amabilidad. Esa fuerza detrás de sus ojos que le da a miserables como él una segunda, tercera y cuarta oportunidad que no se merecen. Necesita decirle. Necesita disculparse nuevamente. Necesita decir algo, pero no puede, y solo asiente, y luego Sansa la llama y Brienne se da vuelta con otra larga mirada que lo atrae.

* * *

Jaime realiza la parte que se espera de él cuando aparece la policía. Utiliza su voz Lannister en todo su potencial. Cersei se hizo cargo y se aseguró de que todos los Stark tuvieran sus historias claras, y juntos, los mellizos lograron que todo pareciera muy justo y no como una paliza unilateral por parte de un chico frenético que protege a su prima.

Su mente sigue siendo un torrente de traición confundida y herida, pero Jaime siempre ha sido bueno para poner una cara pública cuando tiene que hacerlo. Se convierte en el heredero de Tywin, y se asegura de que la policía no tenga motivos para mirar de cerca a Jon.

Los dos técnicos de emergencias médicas que Jaime recuerda de las secuelas de la pelea en la cafetería vinieron a llevarse a Theon, y Jaime aprovecha la oportunidad para poner cierta distancia entre él, su hermana y Brienne, que están muy cerca. Les muestra su yeso y les cuenta sobre las cirugías. Davos le da una palmada paternal en el hombro y Mel le da un rápido abrazo.

—Al parecer, les has dado malas ideas a los otros chicos —dice ella—. Hay mejores maneras de impresionar a las chicas.

Sansa todavía está llorando demasiado fuerte para escuchar eso, pero Theon mira a Mel, y Jaime se ríe con una risa estrangulada que corta de inmediato cuando ve que Brienne lo sigue.

—Te veré en el hospital —le dice Sansa a Theon, como si lo estuviera viendo irse a la guerra—. Todos iremos. ¿No es así, Brienne?

—Cersei se ofreció a llevarnos —dice Brienne. Sansa mira con gratitud a Cersei, pero Jaime no puede.

* * *

Él no la mira cuando regresan al auto. No la mira cuando llegan al hospital y permite que Jon, Sansa y Brienne salgan a trompicones y se dirijan a las puertas, y luego no mira a su hermana cuando dice: —solo... espera un minuto. —Y sale a seguirlos.

Camina con Brienne hacia la puerta, y permite que los otros dos entren, pero él y Brienne se detienen justo afuera.

—¿Está todo bien? —Pregunta Brienne. Mira hacia Cersei y Jaime siente ganas de reír. Él sacude su cabeza.

—Ella... —comienza. Quiere contarle todo, de inmediato, porque es Brienne, y ella es su alma gemela, y en las últimas semanas se ha convertido en la persona a la que le puede decir casi cualquier cosa, y sus instintos para hablar con ella sobre esto son muy fuertes—. Ahora no. No puedo... mierda. —Se pasa los dedos por el pelo mientras trata de ordenar sus pensamientos—. Necesito irme. Yo, uhm. ¿Te escribo luego?

Brienne lo mira con lástima, como si estuviera visiblemente herido, y tal vez lo está. Quizás es obvio. Sin embargo, ella no discute, y se da vuelta para ir al hospital. La correa de la parte superior de su ropa todavía está bloqueando parte de la espada, pero está allí y está muy cerca.

—Espera —dice, lanzándose hacia adelante. Él comienza a quitarse la sudadera con capucha. No es tan fácil como suele ser, debido a su estúpido yeso y porque su única mano buena es temblorosa y torpe con la adrenalina de las últimas horas. Luego, finalmente se la quita y la mantiene abierta, imaginando este momento muy romántico en el que la ayuda a ponerse la sudadera.

De pie frente a un hospital, mientras es torpe por su yeso, mientras su hermana melliza mira desde la acera. Entonces, tal vez no sea un gran romance, pero es con lo que tiene que trabajar.

Excepto que esta es Brienne, por lo que prácticamente trata de quitarle la sudadera y ponérsela. Él sale de su alcance, la mira fijamente, y ella suspira y le permite que la ayude.

—Me pides que escriba sobre tu yeso y yo pongo algunos consejos excelentes, y nunca los escuchas —dice ella. Jaime aprovecha la oportunidad de estar tan cerca para inclinarse y mirar la espada. Nunca antes había visto su propia espada con ojos desnudos. Nunca la vio a través de otra cosa que no fuera el cristal del espejo.

—«Deja de intentar ser caballeroso, bro» —cita, imitándola. Mientras él ayuda a su brazo izquierdo a ponerse la sudadera con capucha, pasa el pulgar por la empuñadura de la espada. Tocándola. Una emoción lo atraviesa. Es real. Es _real_. No hay duda. No es solo una espada. Es _su_ espada. Es _ella_. Siempre ha sido ella. Desde que tenía ocho años, ha sido marcado por ella. Ella se da vuelta para mirarlo y él no puede dejar de sonreír—. Fue un buen consejo —se las arregla para decir—. Solo hay un problema.

—¿Y qué será? —Pregunta Brienne. Ella le aprieta la sudadera con capucha y Jaime siente un agradable zumbido de posesividad al verla.

—No _estoy_ tratando de ser caballeroso —bromea—. Estoy_ siendo_ caballeroso.

—Eres lo peor —le dice Brienne, sin calor real, y puede sentir su sonrisa crecer. Hay tantas cosas que tendrá que resolver debido a las revelaciones de hoy. Él sabe que no va a ser fácil. Pero no importa qué, tiene esto. Y está ella.

—Estoy bastante seguro de que fue Ramsay —señala vertiginosamente—. Antes de que Jon lo hiciera mucho más silencioso, soportable y más cercano a la muerte.

Brienne avanza tan repentinamente que lo asusta, y él piensa que ella lo abrazará, lo cual sería lo suficientemente encantador. Pero lo besa en la mejilla, de la misma manera que él siempre lo hace con ella. Sus labios son suaves contra su piel, e incluso su aliento está temblando. Ella se demora.

Luego se aleja y solo lo mira a medias. Se ha vuelto toda manchada y roja, como siempre y Jaime siente como si su corazón latiera directamente de su pecho.

—Gracias, Jaime —dice, luego se da vuelta y se aleja, dejándolo sin palabras detrás de ella.

* * *

**N/A:** ¡Gracias a todos los que todavía leen y comentan! No pude realizar ningún milagro ayer. Este capítulo me ha dado grandes problemas en ambas historias. ¿Por qué? ¡No tengo idea! ¡Pero lo terminé!

**N/T:** Casi puedo sentir el dolor y luego la emoción de Jaime al enterarse que Brienne sí es su alma gemela. Este capítulo fue genial en ambas historias y el esfuerzo que le supuso a la autora tuvo una feliz resolución. ¿Lo amaron tanto como yo? Pues eso espero porque, ¡nos acercamos al final, solo faltan dos y ya no hay vuelta atrás!

Y el premio EMMY a la mejor frase de todo el capítulo es: «Guardaré esto en tu galería. ¿Ya tienes una carpeta espeluznante llena de fotos de ella, o debería crear una para ti?» ¡Tyrion is the best! ¡Siempre ganando! Y nunca nos enteramos si Jaime tiene o no la susodicha carpeta en su galería.

He amado este trabajo, espero que ustedes también.

Pd: No olviden leer el fic que les recomendé el capítulo pasado. Está de rechupete.

¿Reviews?

Gizz/Lyra.


	6. Entré en pánico y te besé

**DISCLAIMER:** Todos los personajes de «Canción de Hielo y Fuego» le pertenecen a George R.R. Martin y la adaptación televisiva cuyo nombre es «Game of Thrones» a HBO.

**AVISO:** Este es un fic de la autoría de **angel_deux **quien lo tiene publicado en su perfil de la plataforma AO3 bajo el nombre de «**His sword's twin**» y que amablemente me dio su autorización para traducirlo al español.

¡Thank you for the opportunity!

Para **Sophie Mene**, como siempre.

* * *

**Capítulo VI: Entré en pánico y te besé. Un poco de romance.**

Cuando Jaime vuelve al auto y Cersei sale del estacionamiento del hospital no hay más que silencio. No hay palabras solo porque Jaime no tiene idea de qué decir. Desearía haber podido hacer este descubrimiento solo. Necesita infinitamente más tiempo para procesarlo. Pero Cersei lo vio todo, y ha notado cada reacción escrita en su rostro. Ella es cautelosa, ahora, conduciendo. Tiene miedo. Sigue mirándolo, y él no tiene idea de qué decirle todavía, así que solo mira por la ventana mientras el sol se pone en la oscuridad, y mantiene vivo el silencio.

Cersei es mucho más cuidadosa al ingresar a su propio camino de entrada que al de Ramsay. Estaciona, gira la llave y apaga el auto.

Solo hay silencio y oscuridad, y Jaime suspira.

Puede sentir la tensión que florece en Cersei por medio de un suspiro. Siempre han sido tan conscientes el uno del otro. Mellizos. Los mejores amigos.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —lanza.

—¿Hay algo que pueda decir que haga que esto sea menos doloroso para ti? —pregunta Cersei con un tipo de curiosidad desprendida, como si nada de esto le importara. Él sabe que eso no es cierto, pero sabe también que es el papel que ella jugará si le permite salvarse.

—No sé —dice—. ¿Por qué no me pruebas?

Cersei suspira y sus manos se mueven nerviosamente en el volante, apretando, soltando y apretando de nuevo.

—Obtuve mi marca del alma hace unas semanas —dice ella—. Es algo fea, pero me gusta. La cara gruñona de un león con una melena que parece en llamas. Como el sol. Es tarde para conseguir una. No estoy segura de lo que eso dice sobre mí.

—Si buscas tranquilidad, este no es el momento —dice Jaime, delicadamente, y Cersei se ríe. Es una risa que conoce bien, como todo lo demás sobre ella: está luchando contra las lágrimas, y él sabe que no permitirá que se caigan.

—No lo hago —dice ella—. No puedo ofrecerte la excusa valedera que quieres, Jaime. Sé que no hay ninguna que arregle esto. Y una explicación... no lo sé. Elije la peor razón que se te ocurra, si te hace sentir mejor. Probablemente sea esa.

—La peor razón que se me ocurre es que no me amas en absoluto y querías que sufriera.

Su cara se vuelve hacia la de él, en un ceño fruncido. Incrédula.

—Sabes que no es eso.

—Entonces supongo que tendrás que decirme.

Cersei cierra los ojos, se muerde los labios y piensa. El auto sigue en silencio. Frente a ellos, en la casa, Jaime puede ver a su padre paseándose en su oficina, hablando por teléfono.

—¿No es obvio que estaba celosa? Brienne Tarth tiene que tenerte, mientras que yo no estaba destinada a nadie. Estaba enojada. Ella no te conocía. Apenas te había hablado. Si vio alguna parte de ti, era la chapa que todas las chicas de la escuela ven. El chico guapo. El futbolista. Jaime Lannister. Las partes exteriores brillantes a las que papá ha tratado de dar forma con una imagen ideal y vacía. Nada más allá de eso. Estabas destinado a la niña más fea de la escuela, y sabía que ella sentiría que le habían otorgado un premio.

—Entonces estabas decidida a, ¿qué? ¿manchar sus ganancias?

—Estaba decidida a hacer que te viera —se burla Cersei—. A ti como yo te conozco: cruel e ingenioso, sarcástico y egoísta. Hacerle saber todo el paquete que estaba recibiendo. Divertido e inventivo y en ocasiones tan inteligente que me choca, porque pasas tanto tiempo tratando de convencerte de que no lo eres. No eres una cosa bonita, vacante. Eres mi espejo, mi mellizo, y te conozco. —Ella suspira y vuelve a agarrar el volante—. Te conocía. —Más tranquila, entonces—. Pensé que te conocía.

—¿Es eso realmente lo que pensabas de mí? ¿Que todo lo bueno en mí era falso y que solo lo malo era real?

— Malo. Esa es una palabra patética para esto. Nunca pensé que eras malo. Pensé que eras tú, y te quise por eso. Pensé que entendía cada aspecto de ti. ¿Cómo se suponía que debía saber lo contrario? Me mostraste lo que quería ver. Tyrion tenía razón cada vez que dijo eso. Pensé que estaba loco. Pensé que era mezquino y celoso, pero siempre fui yo. Nuestro hermano, siempre defendiéndote. Diciéndome que eras el mejor de nosotros. No escuché. El universo trató de gritarme, pero no escuché. «Jaime no», pensé. «Él es mío». —Ella se burla, y sacude la cabeza. El oro en su cabello capta la luz del porche delantero, y Jaime está repentinamente aterrorizado de dejar el auto, porque tiene esa sensación en el pecho. Esta certeza de que las cosas nunca serán iguales entre ellos después de esta conversación. Ya han pasado el punto de inflexión, y él lo sabe, pero esta conversación es la última parte de lo que solía ser real.

—Quería hacerte feliz —se obliga a decir—. Eso era lo único que me importaba.

—Y luego no fue así —termina Cersei.

—No es como si dejara de importarme. Todavía quiero... hacerte feliz. Pero el costo aumentó.

—Sí, sé que lo hizo.

—Sabías cuánto me importaba mi marca del alma. Sabías que era importante para mí. ¿Cómo pudiste?

—¿Qué excusa te hará feliz? ¿Que no creía que Brienne Tarth fuera lo suficientemente buena para ti? ¿O que no quería perderte con una chica que no te conocía como pensaba que eras realmente? Si me ayudaras a lastimarla, si la lastimaras lo suficiente, pensé que tal vez ella no te querría de todos modos, y todo eso solo no importaría. Si quieres que me arrastre, no lo haré. No nos haría ningún bien a ninguno de los dos, y dudo que lo diga en serio, de todos modos. No quise que lo supieras nunca. Mi plan era nunca decírtelo, y sé que no es algo que puedas perdonar fácilmente.

—Querías que pasara mi vida solo.

Cersei no niega la acusación. Ella frunce el ceño, pero no lo niega.

—Quería que las cosas continuaran como siempre han sido —admite—. Pero, de todos modos, estaba ciega a la verdad. Nunca fuimos realmente una sola persona.

—Por supuesto que no.

—Era una farsa, una máscara incluso antes, y ahora es solo una jodida tragedia idiota.

—No es muy bueno —admite Jaime.

—Como la que vimos en cine. No recuerdo cómo se llamaba. Tyrion fingió roncar a través de todos los fragmentos curiosos.

—Lo recuerdo. Mucha sangre y lágrimas por nada muy interesante.

—Nunca quise lastimarte —dice Cersei, mirando su yeso—. Y entiendo que no puedas perdonarme.

—Es incondicional, Cersei —le recuerda, y ella realmente se sorprende, entonces, su rostro se arruga mientras mira hacia otro lado y quita las manos del volante para limpiarse los ojos.

—¿Todavía? —Pregunta ella, y a pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos, su voz tiembla.

—Aun así —responde. También hay un nudo en su garganta. Tyrion se moriría de risa si los viera ahora.

—No veo cómo podrías. No veo por qué querrías hacerlo.

—Yo tampoco, a veces. Todavía no puedo perdonarte, pero te amaré de todos modos.

Cersei asiente. Ella abre la puerta del auto y Jaime abre la suya. Cuando se dirigen hacia la casa, lo mira y él la mira de vuelta, y el sentimiento se instala en él. Todo ha cambiado. Nunca volverá a ser como era entre ellos, pero tal vez eso no tiene que ser tan aterrador.

* * *

Quiere contarle todo a Tyrion. Quiere contarle todo a todos. Quiere pedir consejo a un millón de personas, pero no lo hace. Toma una siesta enojada que casi hace perderse la cena. Cersei es cautelosa en la mesa, pero Jaime es perfectamente cortés y ella lo refleja. Ella le cuenta a Tywin sobre la pelea en la casa de Ramsay, porque sabe que alguien probablemente le contará a su padre al respecto, considerando cuántos policías estaban allí. Ella hace que ambos suenen bastante nobles, y Tywin está impresionado de mala gana, pero dice poco al respecto. Tyrion, más tarde, está molesto porque no fue invitado, y se confunde cuando Cersei realmente se ríe de una broma que hace sobre el tamaño perfecto para asumir todas las áreas más vulnerables de Ramsay.

—¿Qué le pasa? —Pregunta, una vez que ella sale de la habitación.

—Ojalá lo supiera —murmura Jaime. Realmente piensa que Cersei se siente sin carga. Mantener ese secreto egoísta dentro habría pesado, y ahora está afuera, con todas sus consecuencias, tanto buenas como malas.

* * *

Intenta trabajar en su tarea por un tiempo, pero no le va muy bien. Comprueba cada sitio de redes sociales al menos dos veces. Mira un episodio de cierta comedia y luego se da cuenta de que ni siquiera recuerda qué programa fue.

Es solo que hay tanto que quiere decirles a todos. A Brienne, a Cersei, a su padre y a Tyrion también. Palabras que se han estado construyendo durante mucho tiempo, pero no sabe cómo pronunciarlas. Y Cersei. Ella trató de explicarse. Ella trató de que tuviera sentido para él. Pero no fue lo suficientemente buena. Todavía duele, y no está seguro de poder hablar sobre eso, pero sabe que, si fuera a hacerlo, sería con Brienne. Sin embargo, ya ha arruinado gran parte de su temprana amistad con su propia naturaleza egoísta y su irritante tendencia a doblegarse a la voluntad de su hermana. No le va a decir a Brienne que ella es su alma gemela solo porque está molesto con Cersei.

No, ella merece algo mejor que eso. Ella merece algo mejor que él, pero si va a admitir que el universo tiene un punto, entonces hará todo lo posible para estar a la altura de lo que él quiere que tenga.

Eventualmente llamarla no es realmente una elección consciente. Tiene este tipo de pensamiento medio tonto de que podría llamar y preguntar por Theon. No importa que nunca la haya llamado antes. La lesión de un casi amigo mutuo es razón suficiente para llamar a alguien por primera vez, ¿verdad?

Ha realizado la llamada antes de que tenga tiempo de hablar por sí mismo y luego suena el teléfono. Suena varias veces, y Jaime tiene tiempo para ponerse frenético al pensar que tal vez se ha ido a la cama, o tal vez es profundamente extraño que él haya llamado, y ella haya decidido no contestar.

Pero luego responde, su voz profunda, baja y encantadora, y suena tan jodidamente casual que lo hace maldecirse por ser tan idiota, por estresarse por esta simple cosa.

—Hola —dice ella.

Se las arregla para hablar, finalmente, diciendo: —Brienne, hola —con una voz que suena distante, confundida e irritada a la vez. Las tres peores cosas.

—¿No querías llamarme? —Pregunta ella.

—¿Qué? No. Tenía la intención de hacerlo.

—Oh. Acabas de sonar... sorprendido.

—¿Lo hice? —Descubre que, de repente, se ha olvidado de cómo normalmente habla con ella. No suele ser tan difícil, ¿verdad? Ellos son amigos. Por lo general, él es quien habla de todo. Pero eso da un poco de miedo ahora, porque no puede dejar de pensar en su marca. Su marca del alma. Solo va a divagar hasta que todo salga a la luz, ¿no? Solo va a decir todo porque no está acostumbrado a mantener sus palabras dentro cuando está cerca de ella.

—¿Estás bien? —Pregunta ella.

—¿Qué? Sí, estoy bien. ¿Cómo estás tú? No pregunté antes. Espera, ¿cómo está Theon? Por eso estaba llamando. ¿Cómo está él?

—Theon va a estar bien. Irá a casa mañana. Nada demasiado serio.

—Eso es bueno. Esas son buenas noticias. ¿Y Sansa?

—¡Ella está bien! Ella... se siente bastante culpable por todo, pero se alegra. Creo que realmente no sabía qué hacer cuando Ramsay comenzó a golpearla. Tenemos suerte de que Theon haya podido comunicarse con ella antes de que empeorara.

—Sí. Y afortunadamente Jon venció a la mierda absoluta de ese pequeño bastardo —dice. Brienne se ríe, baja y tranquila, y a Jaime le produce una agradable emoción escucharla. Él puede escuchar movimientos, como si ella se estuviera poniendo cómoda, y ahora se ve obligado a imaginarla en la cama. Piensa en ella la última vez que la vio, vistiendo su sudadera con capucha, luciendo suave y conmocionada y besándolo en la mejilla. Dioses, ¿y si todavía la usa? No puede decidir si le gustaría más si ella usara eso, o algo menos. Se imagina que ella duerme con una camiseta sin mangas y pantalones cortos. Eso parece muy Brienne. Sus piernas se verían interminables.

—¿Estás bien? —Pregunta ella. La suavidad en su voz tiene una sonrisa. Nunca se había preocupado tanto por alguien que le doliera físicamente, pero ahora siente dolor en el estómago solo de pensar en ella. Esa conversación con Cersei, todo su terror y el nerviosismo por el futuro que le hizo sentir, se desvanece lentamente con la respiración de Brienne en su oído.

—Perfectamente —contesta, y ella hace un resoplido que es simplemente adorable.

—Qué tonto de mi parte preguntar —arrastra la voz—. Solo pareces… tranquilo. No como tú.

—Estoy... solo estoy pensando en lo que pasó hoy.

—Fue amable de parte de Cersei conducirnos —ofrece, y Jaime siente una vergüenza que le cuesta el aliento cuando la conversación en el auto vuelve a él, inundándolo, junto con todo lo demás. La sonrisa brillante de Cersei cada vez que animaba a Jaime a insultar a Brienne. La expresión en blanco de Brienne. El dolor que era demasiado estúpido para ver detrás de sus ojos.

—No quiero hablar de Cersei —dice.

—Me di cuenta de que parecías molesto con ella antes, ¿hizo algo?

Jaime se ríe, pero suena quebradizo e irritado. Ella está claramente preocupada por él, e incluso esa cantidad de atención es mucho más de lo que merece recibir de su parte y se odia a sí mismo por anhelar más.

—Lo hizo —dice.

—¿Quieres contarme algo al respecto? Me han dicho que soy una buena oyente.

—Por supuesto que eres una buena oyente, pero, no quiero hablar de eso por este medio. No puedo... supongo que puedo decirte lo básico. Sin detalles.

—Lo que sea que ayude, Jaime.

—Deja de ser tan jodidamente noble. Y bueno. Y linda. Estoy tratando de enojarme con mi hermana, y estás mejorando mi estado de ánimo. —Brienne se ríe, una versión ligeramente atenuada de la carcajada que tanto le gusta. Jaime no puede evitar la risa reflexiva junto a ella, aunque se desvanece rápidamente, porque todo le pesa. Aplastándolo. Acaba de descubrir que la chica de la que está enamorado es también su alma gemela. Debería ser una ocasión feliz—. Tuvimos una conversación difícil —admite.

No le cuenta todo. Le cuenta solo los trazos más amplios: Cersei le mintió. Cersei se negó a disculparse de cualquier manera sin complicaciones y en su lugar ofreció excusas y justificaciones que no eran lo suficientemente buenas.

—Puedes enojarte por eso todo el tiempo que quieras —dice Brienne, una vez que termina—. Quiero decir, incluso si decides perdonarla, no tienes que olvidar por completo lo que hizo.

Eso golpea una cuerda e intenta no sonar demasiado desesperado, pero sabe que falla.

—¿Todavía estás enojada conmigo?

—¿Acerca de qué?

—Todas las cosas que te dije. Toda la mierda que te tiré con Cersei. Fui horrible contigo. Sigo mirando hacia atrás y solo... ¡mierda! ¿Cómo puedes ser mi... «alma gemela»? «No es justo para ti. No sería justo para nadie, de verdad, ¿pero tú…?» ¿cómo puedes ser mi amiga después de eso? La cosa en la biblioteca...

Ser amable con ella. Amigable con ella. Haciéndola pensar que él había cambiado y luego mostrándole cruelmente que no. ¿Cómo podía perdonar algo así?

—Te he perdonado —dice ella, después de una pausa que amenaza con destrozar el corazón de Jaime por completo—. Todavía me enojo cuando pienso en las cosas que dijiste. También me duele, supongo. Pero no de una manera persistente. Sería diferente si hubieras continuado diciendo esas cosas. No creo que hubiera confiado en ti lo suficiente como para perdonarte, pero te detuviste y cambiaste. La confianza que tengo en ti ahora, te la has ganado. Creo que esos son buenos estándares para establecer una amistad. Si Cersei no deja de lastimarte o mentirte, no creo que debas sentirte obligado a confiar en ella, pero puede ser diferente para ti que para mí. No tengo una gemela.

—Sí, que suerte —suspira Jaime, aunque no hay calor real detrás de él. Y, de todos modos, ella no tiene un gemelo. Simplemente no lo sabe todavía. Un gemelo para su espada. Una segunda mitad para su alma—. Realmente eres una buena oyente.

—Te lo dije.

—No me sorprende. Eres buena en todo. Espero que te des cuenta de que es lo más molesto de ti. ¿Vas a ir al baile?

El cambio de tema parece sorprenderla casi tanto como a él.

—¿Qué? —Pregunta ella.

—Al baile de primavera formal. ¿Vas a ir?

—Sí. Voy.

Él podría preguntarle. En este momento, él podría preguntarle.

Pero, ¿por teléfono? ¿Y después de todo lo que ha pasado hoy? No es exactamente suave y romántico en su mejor momento, y esto ciertamente no sería lo mejor. Si él le pregunta ahora, ella podría pensar que solo lo hace por distracción, o por su problema con Cersei, y él no quiere eso.

—Oh, bien —dice. Tal vez más torpemente de lo que ha dicho nada hasta ahora.

—Siempre voy con Robb —dice ella, y, por supuesto, él lo recuerda ahora. Recuerda que Cersei los miró a los dos cuando se presentaron el año pasado en un baile, Brienne se alzó sobre el niño Stark de cabello rizado. A ninguno de los dos parecía importarles, aunque Cersei había señalado cuán ridículos se veían. Brienne continúa—… y los demás.

—Bueno, eso es bueno —dice Jaime. Eso lo resuelve, entonces. En realidad, es un poco de presión. La verá en el baile, pero no tiene que preguntarle. Y tal vez sea el momento adecuado para decirle. Tiene algo de tiempo para resolverlo—. Yo debería ir.

—Oh, umm, está bien. En serio, gracias de nuevo por hacer que tu hermana...

—No fue nada —dice—. Cualquier cosa para ti. Umm... buenas noches.

Cuelga, y se siente como un completo tonto.

* * *

Pasa los siguientes días completamente asustado. Jaime nunca ha sido una persona muy tranquila, especialmente con sus emociones. Se balancea bruscamente de un sentimiento al siguiente, y lo único en lo que es realmente bueno es en esconderlos detrás de una sonrisa sardónica y algunas púas bien colocadas. Pero esta cosa con Brienne, con su alma gemela, lo ha liberado por completo.

Él tiene las cartas ahora, pues tiene el conocimiento y no está seguro de qué hacer al respecto. Sin embargo, hay un camino simple para él: decírselo. Contárselo todo. Decirle lo que siente por ella y contarle sobre la marca del alma. Y si pidiera consejo a literalmente cualquiera, le dirían que eso es exactamente lo que debería hacer.

Pero pensará en hacerlo. O imaginará hacerlo. O recurrirá a ella en la escuela y casi comenzará a hacerlo y luego se detendrá. Porque volverá a pensar en el comienzo. Pensará en Cersei, y en las cosas que dijo, y pensará en Brienne. Imaginará ser confrontado por alguien que la ama. Robb, tal vez, o Sansa, o el padre de Brienne. Y le preguntarán qué cree que merece exactamente Brienne. Y, por supuesto, él responderá que ella merece todo lo bueno del mundo. Entonces, ¿cómo se supone que debe decirle algo que la atará a él? Todo está bien en el mundo, y él es el dudoso regalo que el universo le ha dado.

No es que piense que lo mantendrá en secreto para siempre. No planea llevarlo a su tumba, ni nada. Pero le duele pensar en ello. Hacerlo explícito. Aferrarse a algo que tanto desea, aunque sabe que no se ha ganado el derecho a hacerlo. ¿Qué hace una buena persona cuando se enfrenta a algo como esto? Si Brienne estuviera en su lugar, ¿qué haría ella?

Él puede decir que Brienne sabe que algo está pasando, pero no dice nada porque, de nuevo, Brienne es una buena persona, y probablemente piense que él todavía está molesto por lo que sucedió con Cersei, y le está dejando que lo descubra por su cuenta.

Tyrion sabe que algo está pasando también. Él sigue dándole a Jaime todas estas pequeñas miradas que lo hacen sentir un poco paranoico. ¿Le dijo Cersei? No se le ocurre nada menos probable, pero hay algo tan calculador en la mirada de Tyrion que no sabe qué pensar.

* * *

Y luego llega el día del baile, y él todavía no se lo ha dicho.

* * *

—Bebe.

Jaime se da vuelta y Tyrion está detrás de él.

—¿Cómo lo hiciste? —dice Jaime.

Tyrion le arquea una ceja, se ajusta la corbata verde y extiende el frasco.

—Tengo mis formas de entrar y salir —dice Tyrion—. ¿De qué otra forma se supone que debo hacer negocios?

La ceremonia formal de primavera siempre se lleva a cabo en un salón de actos en la ciudad, y los maestros son muy cuidadosos y estrictos con el consumo de alcohol, pero Tyrion siempre encuentra formas de evitarlo, porque es más inteligente que la mitad de los maestros. No es que necesite el dinero, pero siempre gana un centavo de los estudiantes desesperados por estar un poco achispados por sus productos diluidos.

—No estoy interesado —dice Jaime. Tyrion mueve el matraz hacia él nuevamente.

—Es del bueno. Las cosas que reservo para mí y para Bronn.

—Me siento honrado.

—Bebe. Necesitas el coraje.

Jaime frunce el ceño hacia él, pero lo hace tomar el frasco, y que lo beba. Es whisky. El whisky de su padre, Jaime lo sabe.

—Te va a desollar vivo por esto —dice, pasando el frasco de vuelta.

—Por favor. Lo reemplazaré después del baile. Los beneficios de tener un mejor amigo que se ve prematuramente de veinticinco. Bronn tiene un proveedor.

—Un proveedor —se burla Jaime.

—¿Alguna vez vas a entrar? ¿O vas a esperar afuera hasta que termine el baile y tal vez te encuentres con Brienne en el estacionamiento?

—¿Qué sabes exactamente? —Pregunta Jaime. Tyrion se sube al capó del auto de Cersei para estar más cerca del nivel de Jaime. Toma otro trago grande del matraz y suspira pensativamente. Pueden escuchar la música comenzar desde adentro, aleteándose. El inicio oficial del baile. Jaime imagina a Brienne allí, del brazo de Robb Stark.

—Sé que ordenaste un collar de una mujer que se especializa en metalistería. No era un joya típica, aunque sé que era bastante caro, y sé que estaban involucrados el oro y los rubíes. Una elección extraña para Brienne Tarth ya que la plata y los zafiros habrían sido más apropiados, pero el verdadero detalle fue que pediste acero valyrio real para el collar.

Jaime suspira y mira a las estrellas.

—Eres profundamente irritante a veces, ¿lo sabes?

—Es obvio que estabas recreando tu marca del alma en forma de un colgante en una cadena de oro. Lo que no fue inmediatamente obvio para mí fue, ¿por qué? Porque significa que Brienne Tarth es tu alma gemela, y eliges revelarle esto presentándole un regalo costoso o le estás dando el collar como una forma de indicar que deseas estar con ella a pesar de que sus marcas no coincidan, dándole tu marca del alma, en cierto modo. Un gesto apropiadamente romántico. Entonces pensé un poco más y noté, por supuesto, que las cosas entre tú y Cersei han sido extrañamente planas, últimamente.

»Después de la apuesta, estabas furioso con ella. Y desde que tus sentimientos por Brienne se hicieron evidentes, ha habido una tensión entre ustedes. Ya no la hay. Es como si no hubiera nada en absoluto. Lo que significa que sucedió algo que rompió su vínculo completamente, y va a ser un viaje difícil repararlo. Y, por supuesto, Cersei ha visto tu marca del alma y ella también ha visto la de Brienne. Me imagino que te pondrías bastante furioso si Cersei supiera todo acerca de la marca del alma de Brienne y tomara la decisión de ocultártela.

—Dame otro sorbo —gruñe Jaime, y Tyrion le entrega el frasco, recostándose contra el capó, luciendo complacido consigo mismo.

—Tengo razón, obviamente. Demasiado. Darle la espada si no fueras su alma gemela hubiera sido muy bueno. Hubiera estado orgulloso de ti. No es que este camino sea malo, sigue siendo romántico. Y, sin embargo, aquí estás parado, afuera, en el estacionamiento, mientras ella está allí esperándote. No podías pedirle que te acompañara, pero llevas una corbata que combina perfectamente con el vestido del que Margaery te envió una foto. Has actuado como un lunático total a su alrededor toda la semana, y en los últimos días has pensado más de lo que te he visto meditar en tu vida. Me puedo imaginar que tu odio hacia ti mismo tiene algo que ver con eso, aunque espero que el collar signifique que has tomado la decisión correcta y que no te has decidido a ser un total idiota sobre esto.

—Sé que necesito decírselo. Será su elección.

—Jaime, déjame hacerte esto muy fácil: la chica te mira como si hubieras salido de un romance absurdo y cortés. Durante todo el tiempo que pasas mirándola a los ojos, es francamente vergonzoso que no te hayas dado cuenta.

—No sé cómo me mira —murmura Jaime—. Pero sé que después de lo que hice…

—Brienne te ha elegido. Durante meses. Ahora ella te escogió. ¿De verdad crees que te mira y ve a la misma persona que le causó todo ese dolor? Ella te ha perdonado, y tú eres su amigo, y te mira de la forma en que desearía que todas las chicas que he conocido me vieran. El hecho de que no puedas sentirlo es espantoso. Toda esa adoración se desperdicia en ti.

—No sé cómo hacer esto —admite Jaime finalmente, de manera miserable y mirando sus zapatos—. Ser romántico.

—Ella te habla todos los días. Sabe qué desastre eres y le gustas de todos modos. Me parece que estás haciendo un buen trabajo. No hay explicación para el gusto, pero como te hará feliz, no puedo burlarme de la chica por sus horrendas elecciones.

Tyrion le sonríe a Jaime, un poco torcido, y le tiende el frasco nuevamente. Jaime toma un trago bastante grande esta vez, y le devuelve el matraz antes de lanzarse hacia adelante y abrazar a su hermano. Tyrion hace un pequeño ruido de sorpresa, pero le devuelve el abrazo.

—Estaré adentro —contesta—. Será mejor que te vea allí.

—Lo harás —promete Jaime.

* * *

Cuando finalmente logra forzarse por las puertas del baile, el buen whisky de su padre está nadando en su torrente sanguíneo. «Valor», lo había llamado Tyrion. Se siente más como imprudencia. ¡Por supuesto que Brienne estará feliz con esto! Por supuesto que ella lo ama. ¡Son almas gemelas! Lo ha perdonado, y ya es uno de sus mejores amigos en el mundo, y ha cortado el cordón con Cersei por ella. Seguramente Brienne entenderá todo esto. Quiere que sea romántico, y el hecho de que no tiene idea de cómo hacerlo, no lo molesta tanto como cuando estaba parado afuera en el estacionamiento.

Él es Jaime Lannister, ¿verdad? Y ella es Brienne Tarth. Y son almas gemelas. El resto se resolverá solo.

La ve desde el otro lado de la habitación. El vestido es azul y es largo. Está hecho para una mujer alta como ella, y acentúa todo lo que adora de ella. Sus anchos hombros, su pequeño pecho, su largo cuello. Sus piernas están ocultas, pero las millas de vestido implican la presencia de millas de piernas, y él siente que puede verlas de todos modos.

Su cabello ha sido recogido en pequeños rizos adorables. Si lleva algún maquillaje, no es mucho. Ella se ve fresca, brillante. Solo lamenta que el vestido tenga mangas cortas, por lo que no puede ver la espada.

Comienza a dirigirse hacia donde se encuentra con Robb, Jon, Sam y las recientemente reveladas almas gemelas: Theon y Sansa, que se ven envidiablemente felices y engreídos. Jaime no puede esperar para ser tan molesto. Brienne levanta la vista antes de que pueda alcanzarla, y eso parece una prueba más. ¡Ella sabía que era él! ¡Lo sintió!

Sí, esto obviamente va a ir muy bien.

La saluda con su yeso. Se recogió la manga para que sea visible, para que sus palabras para él sean visibles. Ella se ríe de él, y él le sonríe cuando la alcanza.

—Ahí estás —dice y toma su mano—. ¡Ven! ¡Deberíamos bailar!

No había querido hacerlo tan abruptamente, pero es una canción lenta, y no quiere perder la oportunidad. Tiene la certeza medio borracha de que este será el único baile lento durante horas, y necesita bailar lento con ella.

A Brienne no parece importarle, y no parece pensar que sea raro, lo cual es una buena señal. Obviamente está acostumbrada a bailar despacio, porque sabe exactamente dónde poner sus manos, y él se ve obligado a imaginarla bailando con Robb Stark.

—Veo que ya perdiste tu chaqueta —dice con desdén, pero con un ligero repunte en la esquina de la boca para que sepa que se está burlando de él. Jaime le sonríe y ella se sonroja. Sus ojos recorren su rostro, tomándolo, y él siente burbujas de champaña en su estómago. Ella es su alma gemela, y están en el baile, y ella baila lentamente con él.

—Nunca tuve una —dice—. Una chaqueta es algo demasiado forzado demasiado para la primavera formal. Todo el mundo sabe eso. —Él mira con suficiencia hacia la esquina de los Stark donde Robb luce irritantemente guapo como siempre, pero está usando una chaqueta—. Vi que tu cita no recibió el memo. Espero que no esté celoso de que reclamé el primer baile.

—Sí, mi cita, el amor de mi vida, Robb Stark. Te retará a un duelo por este insulto más tarde.

—Ni siquiera hizo juego con tu vestido —señala Jaime, agitando su corbata en su dirección, y ella mira entre él y su vestido con una expresión indescifrable.

—¿Tú... cómo?

—Margaery Tyrell me envió una foto. También fue muy astuta al respecto.

—¿Por qué combinaste mi vestido?

¿Ella está feliz? ¿Trastornada? Él no puede decirlo. Se tambalea un poco, algo de su confianza se marchita al darse cuenta de que ella podría pensar que todo es extraño.

—Bueno, técnicamente, combiné mi yeso —dice, buscando un tono ligeramente autodespreciativo—. ¿Por qué crees que elegí este color? —Levanta su yeso hasta su cara—. Es del mismo color que tus ojos. Eras mi caballero con una armadura brillante, y yo estaba excesivamente drogado con analgésicos, así que exigí azul zafiro y esto fue lo más cerca que pudieron conseguir.

Brienne ríe. Su risa ruidosa favorita, lo que podría significar que cree que está bromeando.

—Eres tan molesto —dice ella, pero es cariñosa, y él siente que significa algo más cuando ella lo dice así.

—Me hace pensar en que no te pregunté si te parecería que pudiera coincidir con el yeso y los ojos a propósito, pero supuse que dirías que no. —Se esfuerza para decirlo como si fuera una broma, y no como si se tratara de una necesidad desagradable de validación. También finge que la palabra «supuse» no sería mejor sustituida por «temí».

—Oh, definitivamente lo habría hecho —dice Brienne, riendo. La confianza de Jaime sufre un pequeño golpe, aunque sabe que está bromeando—. Pero solo porque habría asumido que estabas jugando conmigo.

Recuerda a Connington, levantándose de la mesa de la cafetería, con los brazos abiertos, riendo. Recuerda el dolor en el rostro de Brienne y el rubor de su humillación, y recuerda lo enojado que había estado. ¿Jugar con ella? ¿Ella piensa que él haría eso?

Bueno, por supuesto que sí. Hay que mirar cómo comenzaron. Debe haber una parte de ella que no confía en él. Y no es que la culpe, pero todavía hay un dedo de dolor en el estómago, uno muy bajo.

—¿Todavía? —Pregunta. No lo habría dicho si todavía no estuviera un poco borracho, lo sabe. Ella lo mira como si fuera la que ha sido herida.

—Jaime, fue una broma —contesta. Pero no es así, ¿verdad? O no fue todo broma, de todos modos. Fue una de esas bromas que hacen personas como Brienne, Tyrion y él mismo, donde dicen algo a lo que temen en un tono un tanto fuera de lo común para que la gente piense que solo están bromeando.

—Realmente hice un desastre de las cosas, ¿no es así? De vuelta al principio.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Por Cersei. _Con_ Cersei Insultándote y...

—Ya te dije que te perdono. Fue una broma.

—Si te hubiera preguntado, te lo habría pedido de verdad, no como una broma. No soy Red Connington.

—Sé que no lo eres —dice ella, y ahora está irritada con él.

—Entonces, ¿cómo puedes pensar que yo...?

—¡Porque te metes conmigo! —exclama—. ¡Esa es nuestra dinámica! No hubiera pensado que fuera _malo_. Ya no.

—Pero sería cruel.

—No sería a propósito.

Eso pica por alguna razón. Su gentil seguridad.

—No es exactamente un gran respaldo para mí. Solo sería cruel por accidente ahora.

Su cara se nubla, y comienza a alejarse de él.

—Jaime... —dice, pero él aguanta y no la deja ir muy lejos.

—Te _iba_ a preguntar. —Necesita que ella lo sepa—. Iba a hacerlo, pero, mierda, esperé demasiado, y luego de la pelea, y la cosa con Cersei, yo solo...

—Está bien —dice ella, aplacando las cosas.

—Todavía no me crees, ¿verdad?

—Quiero decir... —Ella se ríe, y él no entiende por qué—. Oh, vamos, Jaime. No es gran cosa, de verdad. Era una broma. No necesito que me inviten a bailes, y no creo que tú...

—_Debería_ ser un gran problema. La gente debería querer ir a un baile contigo. ¡Debes tener grandes gestos románticos y símbolos importantes de amor, o lo que sea!

—¿Has estado bebiendo? —Pregunta ella. Lo hizo, pero eso no es todo lo que es. Solo desea que su boca coopere. «Te mereces grandes gestos porque creo que estoy enamorado de ti. Te iba a invitar al baile porque quiero ir contigo a cada baile por el resto de nuestras vidas. No haría nada para lastimarte, cualquier cosa para lastimarte, porque eres mi alma gemela y quiero hacerte reír a carcajadas cada día». Brienne todavía lo está mirando, aún gentil, aún ajena—. ¿Tyrion? —Adivina.

—Dijo que lo necesitaba —admite Jaime—. Fue solo un poco.

—Bueno, es muy bueno tener a un Jaime un poco borracho para tratar de defenderme, no lo sé, ¿de mi misma? Pero es realmente innecesario. Me conozco bastante bien en este momento, ya sabes. Y sé cómo me veo, y sé que no soy...

Ella suena muy racional. Muy práctica al respecto. Pero no, Jaime se da cuenta. No es práctica. Solo está renunciando. Ella renunció porque cree que los gestos románticos y el hecho de que le pidan bailes y probablemente cosas como vestidos bonitos y flores y collares románticos hechos a medida no son para ella. Va a bailar con Robb porque es su mejor amigo y le pregunta, y ella piensa que nadie más lo hará porque, por alguna razón, Tyrion tenía razón, y Jaime es la única persona que ve el maldito tesoro que es. Es inconcebible. Es absurdo. Es una tragedia, porque Brienne Tarth debería saber exactamente lo maravillosa que es. Jaime debería estar hasta las rodillas de competencia, y el hecho de que él sea el único que está parado aquí es irritante.

Entonces la besa.

Tiene que levantarse un poco de puntillas para que tengan la misma altura, y eso lo deleita. El pequeño y conmocionado ruido que hace en el fondo de su garganta cuando lo hace lo deleita. La suavidad de sus labios lo deleita. Todo es una jodida delicia, y se siente muy lleno y muy cálido e increíblemente feliz. Él pone su mano sobre su mandíbula, y profundiza el beso, y ella lo devuelve.

Brienne se retira primero, y sus ojos son grandes mientras parpadean hacia él.

—Jaime —dice ella.

—Brienne —responde. Ella se muerde el labio inferior, solo por un segundo, y él observa el movimiento.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? —Pregunta ella.

Él no piensa antes de hablar. —Porque quería.

Ella retrocede unos pasos más, de modo que su mano se cae. Sus labios hormiguean, y sus dedos también. En todas partes la tocaba. Su alma gemela. Su alma gemela, y aún mejor, es Brienne. Ella todavía lo está mirando. Asombrada.

—¿_Por qué_? —insiste—. Mírame.

La sonrisa de Jaime crece. «Mírame». Como si no la hubiera estado mirando desde la pelea. Desde antes, incluso, desde el momento en que se dio cuenta de que le gustaban sus pecas mientras peleaban.

—Te miro bastante, Brienne —dice.

Ella niega con la cabeza, y solo entonces se da cuenta de que está jodido. Se suponía que no debía besarla primero. Se suponía que debía decirle. Se suponía que debía darle el collar. Se suponía que debía hacerle saber que él piensa que ella es hermosa.

Sacude la cabeza, se da la vuelta y se va. En realidad, no se va, se aleja, sale directamente de la pista de baile y sale por el frente. Jaime está de pie allí, repentinamente sobrio, e intenta encontrar a Tyrion, pero la única persona que ve es a Cersei. Ella está frunciendo el ceño, sus cejas arrugadas. Confundida, se da cuenta. Esta confundida. Ella debe haber visto el beso. De repente se le ocurre a Jaime que probablemente debería estar avergonzado por esto. Estaban parados en medio de la pista de baile, y él acaba de besar a alguien, y ella se enojó y se fue furiosa después, lo que parece un rechazo bastante completo. Mira a su alrededor para ver si alguien está mirando, pero solo los ojos de Sam Tarly atrapan los suyos. Grande y ancho, con la boca abierta.

Golpeando furiosamente los talones detrás de él, se da vuelta justo a tiempo para que Cersei avance, sus cejas arqueadas finamente, sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Pregunta ella.

—¿Buscar a Tyrion?

—¿Para que pueda emborracharte y puedas hacer más lío? —Cersei tira de su corbata, enderezándola con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria. Ella lo mira con un desafío intermitente en sus ojos—. Síguela. Cuéntale todo. No solo la beses y esperes que todo tenga sentido para ella.

—Pensé que ella lo sabría —dice Jaime, miserablemente.

—Pues no lo hizo. —Ella arregla su cabello ligeramente—. Ahí. Ve.

—¿Por qué me estás ayudando? —Pregunta. Ella lo mira. Su ceño se frunce aún más.

—Porque te hará feliz —dice ella.

—Cersei...

—Ugh. No me presiones._ Vete_.

Ella le da la vuelta y lo empuja hacia las puertas. Jaime respira hondo, ignorando la expresión preocupada del señor Selmy, y luego sigue a Brienne.

* * *

Ella está parada justo afuera de las puertas. Cuando él sale, ella está mirando al cielo.

—Espera —dice—. Por favor. Lo jodí de nuevo. Sigo haciéndolo.

—Jaime... —comienza Brienne. Se está limpiando los ojos porque ha estado llorando, y él se siente absolutamente miserable. Es la biblioteca de nuevo. Puede ser peor que la biblioteca.

—Lo siento. No debería haberte besado. Pensé que querías que lo hiciera.

—Entonces, ¿qué? ¿Fue solo un beso de lástima? —Pregunta Brienne. Es lo más absurdo que Jaime haya escuchado, y da varios pasos hacia adelante impulsado por su incredulidad absoluta. Él agarra su mano y la sostiene con fuerza, deseando que ella entienda. ¿Cómo puede no ver? Todos los demás le han dicho que es obvio. Todos los demás se han estado burlando de él durante semanas por esto. ¿Cómo puede ser ella la única persona que no sabe?

—¡No! Quería besarte. Eso no es ... planeé todo esto. Te conseguí un regalo y todo. Un collar. Lo hice especialmente para ti. No sé mucho sobre collares, pero creo que está muy bien hecho. Te lo iba a dar después, después del baile. Y entonces lo sabrías, pero yo... no debería haber bebido nada. Tyrion dijo que me ayudaría a recuperar el coraje, pero luego te vi y me puse nervioso y olvidé el orden en el que quería hacer las cosas. Pero quería besarte. Todavía lo hago y sigues mirándome así, como si estuviera mintiendo, pero no lo estoy.

—Hay que admitir que es un poco difícil de creer —dice Brienne. Y Jaime se odia a sí mismo, realmente lo hace. Lo hace la mayoría de los días, para la mayoría de las cosas, pero especialmente ahora, al pararse aquí con ella porque sabe que esto no sería tan difícil de entender para ella si no hubiera sido un idiota tan absoluto antes.

—Realmente no es tan difícil de creer desde donde estoy parado —dice—. Sé que has escuchado cosas que la gente ha dicho durante años. Y yo fui uno de ellos, probablemente el mayor imbécil de todos. Y sé que todas juntas, esas cosas te hicieron pensar...

—No necesito que otras personas me digan cómo me veo, Jaime.

—Aparentemente sí, porque creo que eres hermosa.

Y entonces Brienne realmente comienza a llorar. Se aleja e intenta ocultar su rostro, y él suelta su mano y siente que podría estar cerca de llorar también. ¿Cómo puede mostrarle a alguien cuánto la quiere? No lo sabe. Toda su educación ha sido una lección de exactamente lo contrario.

—Realmente trato de hacer esto, pero no sale —reflexiona en voz alta—. Es casi impresionante lo mal que he… por favor, deja de llorar, Brienne. No sé cómo... —Pero, oh, él es un idiota porque hay una solución muy fácil para todo esto—. Está bien. A la mierda todo. Mira.

Lo que difícilmente sería una manera fácil de mostrarle a su alma gemela que ella es su alma gemela en primer lugar porque ni siquiera puede deshacer los botones de su camisa debido a su jodido yeso y porque está muy nervioso, y todo es realmente terrible.

Y su alma gemela tiene que verlo intentar abrirse la camisa con los dientes.

—¿Qué estás _haciendo_? —Pregunta ella.

—Me estoy quitando la camisa —dice.

—¿_Por qué_?

—Estoy tratando de ser romántico.

—¿Quitándote la camisa?

—¿Me vas a ayudar o no? Tengo algo que aparentemente necesitas ver antes de creerme.

Brienne solo lo mira fijamente. Sus ojos todavía están húmedos con lágrimas no derramadas, y él quiere desesperadamente que se vayan, y maldice su estúpido yeso y sus estúpidos dedos torpes y todo sobre esta situación. No puede creer que haya logrado hacer todo tan mal.

Brienne parpadea.

—Oh —dice ella, porque es demasiado inteligente para él y, por supuesto, ha conectado esos puntos.

—No, no, no, no me pongas esa cara de circunstancias. ¡No tienes permitido resolverlo antes de que te lo enseñe!

—Jaime, yo...

—Shh, shh. Vamos. Ayúdame a quitarme la camisa. Necesito que lo veas. Entonces me creerás.

Brienne finalmente da un paso adelante, cerca de él y le desabrocha la camisa. Jaime quiere besarla de nuevo, pero no va a cometer ese error dos veces. En cambio, se quita la camisa y se da la vuelta.

Ella permanece en silencio por un momento, y Jaime siente que su ansiedad aumenta por su falta de reacción.

Luego dice: «oh», otra vez, y extiende la mano y la toca, tal como lo hizo con la suya, excepto que ella es abierta al respecto. Sus dedos permanecen en él, y luego los aparta.

Jaime se da vuelta para mirarla y todavía no puede decir cómo se siente al respecto. Está muy nervioso.

—Vi la tuya en la casa de Ramsay —dice. Ella sacude la cabeza, parpadea y abre la boca varias veces antes de comprometerse.

—No entiendo. —Es lo que finalmente dice, y Jaime está realmente muy asustado ahora. Está bastante seguro de que está sudando a pesar de que está parado afuera en el aire frío de la tarde en una camiseta sin mangas.

—Yo _sí_ entiendo. He querido besarte durante meses. Tiene total sentido para mí. Aparentemente también tenía sentido para Cersei.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué hay de Cersei?

—Ella me dijo, hace _meses_, antes de que tú y yo fuéramos amigos, que había visto tu marca del alma. Estaba tan enojada de que tendrías un alma gemela cuando ni siquiera tenía su marca todavía. O eso es lo que pensé, en ese momento. Ahora me doy cuenta de que fue porque tu alma gemela era yo. Por eso quería hacerte sentir miserable. Por eso quería que yo ayudara. Mi hermana y yo nunca hemos tenido la relación más saludable. Tyrion siempre dice que «codependencia» sería una buena manera de decirlo y probablemente tenga razón. Y creo que la idea de que podría no estar destinado a ella la molestó.

—Crees que la molestó —dice Brienne rotundamente. Jaime sonríe. Es una cosa de Brienne decirlo así.

—_Sé_ que la molestó. Ella no obtuvo su propia marca del alma hasta hace unas semanas. Cuando le hablé de eso la otra noche, ella dijo que lo hizo porque no quería _perderme_. Porque si conociera a mi alma gemela, significaría que no estaría constantemente a su lado. Pero ella me perdió de todos modos, supongo. Cuando me di cuenta de lo que había hecho... me lo ocultó. Te apartó de mí porque estaba celosa. No sé qué estoy tratando de decir, excepto que me imagino que debería decir que me gustas mucho. Me has gustado durante semanas, incluso antes de la marca del alma. He estado tratando de salir contigo por semanas. Mierda, no sé mucho al respecto. ¿Supongo que podría amarte? Es difícil de decir. Te amo como persona, yo sé eso, como amiga, pero creo que también te amo como todo lo demás.

Ella mira hacia otro lado y él no sabe lo que eso significa. ¿Está avergonzada? Tywin y Cersei solían llamar a sus arrebatos emocionales «exhibiciones vergonzosas». ¿Es así como se siente?

—Me amas —finalmente susurra.

—Podría —admite. Siente que lo ha jodido de nuevo—. A menos que sea demasiado rápido.

—Yo tampoco sé nada al respecto —dice Brienne con una pequeña sonrisa para él, y Jaime se ríe. Ella necesita más. Él puede darle más y le dará cualquier cosa.

—Comencé a sospecharlo después de entrenar. Fue extraño. Nunca te había encontrado atractiva antes, pero de repente, cuando estábamos peleando, me di cuenta de que me gustaba lo alta que eras. Me gustaron tus grandes hombros, y pensé que tus pecas eran muy lindas. Y luego estábamos en el castillo inflable en el cumpleaños de Arya, y me di cuenta de que tus labios se veían muy suaves y tu nariz tenía mucho carácter. No pensé esas cosas antes, pero luego lo hice. Tus ojos siempre han sido agradables, pero de repente fueron los mejores ojos del mundo. Y tus piernas.

—¿Mis piernas?

—Son muy largas. Me gustan. Y luego sucedió esa cosa con la biblioteca, y me sentí miserable al respecto, y esa fue otra pista. Estaba acostumbrado a preocuparme solo por las personas de mi familia. Y de repente me importó lastimarte, y que no querías perdonarme. Tyrion me llamó idiota, y tenía razón, y quería que volvieras a ser mi amiga. Ese fin de semana fue el más feliz que había sentido en mucho tiempo, y quería recuperar ese sentimiento, aunque sabía que no tenía derecho a preguntar. Pero estaba seguro cuando golpeaste a Hoat por mí. Fue la cosa más caliente que he visto en toda mi vida, y sabía que eras tú. Sabía que, si podía mirar tu espalda, la vería.

—¿Cómo podría posiblemente saber eso?

—Porque te vi parada sobre mí y me miraste... no lo sé, exactamente cómo me hizo sentir la espada cuando la vi por primera vez. Solo lo supe. Y sabía que te quería. Incluso si no fueras tú, te hubiera deseado de todos modos. Probablemente hubiera dicho: «a la mierda quien sea mi alma gemela. El universo se equivocó», pero luego la vi cuando estabas ayudando a Theon. Prácticamente estaba brillando. —Ahora está a punto de llorar. Espera que a ella no le importe eso—. Fue un gran alivio. Tenía tanto miedo de estar equivocado.

—Yo… —dice ella—. ¿Te sentiste aliviado porque soy yo?

Ella todavía no le cree, piensa, pero está dispuesta a considerar la posibilidad. Él le sonríe un poco. El efecto probablemente se arruina porque sus ojos están a punto de derramarse, pero lo intenta.

—Tienes que creerme —dice, y pone su mano sobre su hombro para poder tocar el lugar donde se encuentra su marca de alma. Él se inclina, tratando de hacerle saber con sus ojos, su sonrisa y cada ápice de su ser que quiere que ella lo bese—. Es la ley.

—Eres un idiota —dice ella—. Tú también me gustas. Mucho. Por semanas, al menos.

—Oh Dios. Estaba empezando a preocuparme —dice Jaime, que es la subestimación más grande del mundo.

—Aunque estoy empezando a preguntarme por qué lo hago —continúa, en un tono divertido que hace reír a Jaime a través de su nerviosismo, y luego le pone las dos manos en la cara y siente que está rodeado de ella así, mientras la mira a los ojos por un momento. Los mejores ojos del mundo.

Después, ella finalmente termina con su miseria y lo besa.

* * *

Se pierden la mayor parte del resto del baile, porque ninguno de los dos quiere volver a entrar. Se sientan en un banco junto a la puerta principal, bajo la atenta mirada del señor Selmy, que ocasionalmente ve a través del cristal para asegurarse de que no están haciendo nada malo. Brienne se tambalea y le cuenta cómo se siente acerca de él, y Jaime probablemente está engreído e irritante por eso, pero de alguna manera no es lo suficientemente malo como para que ella decida llamar a un servicio de eliminación de marcas del alma, así que eso es bueno. Todavía parece increíblemente sorprendida de que él esté tan interesado en ella.

—Todos me han estado dando mierda por eso —se lamenta—. Desde la pelea. Pensé que era obvio. Creo que soy terrible para ocultar mis sentimientos, a menos que haga un esfuerzo real.

—Tal vez soy mala interpretando sentimientos, porque no me di cuenta en absoluto. Me alivia saber que fui tan buena escondiendo los míos.

—¡Eras un muro! Nunca podría decirlo. Básicamente, te rogué que pensaras en salir conmigo, y solo te reíste como si estuviera bromeando y nunca volviste a mencionarlo. Fue imposible hacerte una lectura.

Brienne se ilumina, su sonrisa incrédula.

—¡Nunca lo mencioné nuevamente porque me hizo darme cuenta de que estaba locamente enamorada de ti! Eso me destruyó durante semanas.

Jaime se ríe y sostiene la mano de Brienne porque puede.

—Empeoró mi propio enamoramiento, así que tal vez sea una venganza adecuada. Todo lo que dije entonces sigue siendo cierto, por cierto. Haré todo lo que pueda para ser un buen novio para ti, Brienne.

—Oh, ¿eso es lo que estamos haciendo? ¿Todo el asunto novio – novia? No estaba realmente claro.

—No seas mala. Somos afortunados de haber logrado esto sin arruinarlo aún peor.

—No lo arruinaste —promete Brienne, y ella usa su mano libre para sostener su rostro. Su mano se desliza bajo su mandíbula. Se pregunta si ella se da cuenta de cuán vulnerable, tembloroso y seguro lo hace sentir. Él nunca quiere que ella deje de tocarlo así—. Yo solo entendí mal. Pensé que estabas siendo un buen amigo. Queriendo que tuviera un buen baile. Dándome un momento romántico, incluso si no hubieras elegido ofrecérmelo tú solo.

—Entré en pánico y te besé. Un poco de romance.

—Nos trajo aquí —le recuerda Brienne. Ella mira la espalda de Selmy a través del cristal para asegurarse de que él no esté mirando, y luego se inclina hacia adelante y besa a Jaime nuevamente. Cuando ella se aleja, Jaime la persigue, y ella se ríe contra sus labios—. Honestamente, Jaime, me has gustado desde hace un tiempo, y nunca has conseguido ser suave sobre cualquier cosa. No me ha molestado. No tienes que tratar de hacer que me gustes.

—No significa que no lo haré —señala Jaime—. Te mereces a alguien que lo intente.

—Si crees que me lo merezco, entonces debes aceptar que merezco exactamente a quien quiero —dice con firmeza, sin dejar lugar a discusión. El cerebro de Jaime parpadea con todo tipo de pequeñas luces y alarmas. Ella lo hace sentir tan amado, y él se preocupa tanto por ella y, por supuesto, ella se merece la que quiera. Si ella lo quiere, lo tendrá.

Es así de simple.

* * *

**N/A:** Para que todos estén al tanto, cada vez que uso la palabra «merecer» o alguna variante en este capítulo, es probable que sea amargada por el final y por el autodesprecio que tuvieron que tirar para tratar de terminar con el final de Jaime y hacer que el personaje tenga sentido más allá de «Jaime tuvo que regresar por razones de la trama» que, como en otra nota, simpatizo totalmente con solo querer que algo funcione por razones de la trama, pero no me pagan dinero para escribir la mierda que escribo, así que me permiten hacerlo. Deberían ser mejores en sus trabajos, tal vez.

Me siento un poco culpable de no haber podido convertir la conversación de Cersei en una más catártica, pero me arrinconé porque en «two halves of a soul», Jaime se quejó de que la conversación no era lo suficientemente buena. Así que espero que estén listos para el combo de cierre 2: aún más cierre en el epílogo.

**N/T**: Ya casi llegamos al final y esto cada vez se pone mejor. ¿Algo qué decir? No sé, pero yo siento que conforme llega el final me quedo sin palabras, salvo por el hecho de que este capítulo a excepción de su gemelo en la primera historia tiene un plus con la última conversación y los últimos besos. Me encanta ver cómo Jaime magnifica las cosas, lo que aumenta mi creencia de que definitivamente es mucho más sensible que su hermana.

Pd: Jaime es un amor, con todo y su borrachera, con todo y su tontería. Estuvo demasiado lindo en este capítulo y definitivamente me gustaría ordenar uno como él si lo venden en alguna parte. ¿Amazon quizás? ¿Mercado libre?

¿Reviews?

Gizz/Lyra.


	7. Mi caballero de brillante armadura

**DISCLAIMER:** Todos los personajes de «Canción de Hielo y Fuego» le pertenecen a George R.R. Martin y la adaptación televisiva cuyo nombre es «Game of Thrones» a HBO.

**AVISO:** Este es un fic de la autoría de **angel_deux **quien lo tiene publicado en su perfil de la plataforma AO3 bajo el nombre de «**His sword's twin**» y que amablemente me dio su autorización para traducirlo al español.

¡Thank you for the opportunity!

Para **Sophie Mene**, por tu paciencia y tu cariño.

* * *

**Capítulo VII: Mi caballero de brillante armadura.**

De camino a casa, Tyrion y Bronn están cantando canciones dispares en el asiento trasero, algo borrachos. Cersei detesta a Bronn aproximadamente cinco veces más de lo que odia a Tyrion, pero está extrañamente serena. Su vestido no tiene mangas, y muestra con orgullo su marca del alma en su omóplato derecho. Eso parece significativo por un momento, el hecho de que esté en el hombro opuesto a la de Jaime. Son un espejo, no una copia.

—¿Y bien? —Pregunta en voz baja.

—Funcionó —dice. Cersei asiente.

—¿Qué funcionó? —Pregunta Tyrion. Se desabrocha el cinturón de seguridad y se tambalea hacia adelante para aferrarse a la consola central—. ¿Hablaste con ella? ¿Le diste el collar?

—Oh, mierda —dice Jaime. Tyrion se ríe de él, y Cersei cierra los ojos y sacude la cabeza.

—No tienes esperanza —responde, y claramente quiere hacer que su voz se mantenga firme e irritada, pero hay algo un poco vacilante en eso, y hace que Tyrion se ría aún más fuerte.

—¿Te estás riendo de él? Dioses, lo haces. Mierda, ustedes dos realmente no pueden permanecer enojados el uno con el otro, ¿verdad?

—Oh, él todavía está enojado conmigo —dice Cersei despectivamente.

—No estoy enojado. Estoy bien, pero, ciertamente no te lo diré.

—Bueno, he disfrutado este breve momento de ligereza antes de que tengamos que irnos a casa y enfrentarnos al jugador —dice Tyrion—. Bronn, prepárate con el whisky. Cersei, distrae a papá. Jaime, imagino que serás particularmente inútil en este momento, porque estarás demasiado ocupado soñando con tu enorme diosa rubia, así que puedes irte a tu habitación.

—Ella es bastante grande, ¿no? —dice Bronn, pensativo—. Me pregunto, ¿cómo será eso? Podría conseguirme una mujer grande. Debe ser agradable ser arrojado un poco.

Los labios de Cersei se curvan en una mueca mortal.

—Voy a distraer a papá por ti —dice ella—. Si prometes que nunca más tendré que estar en presencia de Bronn.

—Hecho —responde Tyrion.

* * *

Jaime gasta un poco de tiempo al llegar a casa soñando despierto con Brienne, porque es eso o textearle sin fin, y está tratando de darle un poco de espacio.

Tywin llega tarde a la oficina, por lo que Bronn es desterrado al sótano, y Tyrion y Cersei beben el whisky que queda después de reemplazar lo que tomaron del decantador de Tywin. Entran en la habitación de Jaime cuando está a punto de irse a dormir, y ambos saltan a su cama y lo incitan a beber con ellos, y es como cuando eran niños.

Pero ahora están borrachos, y Tyrion se ha vuelto lo suficientemente cínico como para ocultar su esperanza, y Cersei lo abraza mientras agarra la botella y bebe de nuevo. Ella se ríe de algo sarcástico que él dice y le revuelve el pelo. Jaime se emborracha sin gracia, e imagina cómo podrían ser las cosas en un par de años, una vez que se les haya permitido crecer y salir de la casa de su padre.

Tal vez él es el que no es lo suficientemente cínico como para saber cómo va a salir, porque puede imaginarse fácilmente a los tres llevándose bien. Cersei aprendiendo a aceptar a Tyrion y dejando de esforzarse tanto para que Tywin la respete. Jaime aprendiendo a equilibrarlos a los dos y su propia vida exterior de manera efectiva. Tyrion dándose cuenta de que no tiene que compensarse con inteligencia en exceso para que las personas lo acepten por lo que es. Tal vez es solo un sueño bonito, pero se siente posible con suficiente alcohol en él.

—Intentaré ser mejor —dice Cersei, en un momento. Está mirando a Jaime, pero tiene su brazo alrededor de Tyrion cuando lo dice, y los ojos de Jaime captan la forma en que sus dedos se tensan sobre él. Los ojos de Tyrion brillan por un momento.

—No puedes hacerlo peor. —Parece obligarse a decirlo, con la boca apretada en una delgada línea. Jaime lo ve forzar su esperanza de nuevo.

—Me gustaría eso —dice Jaime. Cersei no está mirando a ninguno de ellos. Ella toma otro trago enorme de whisky fortaleciéndose a sí misma.

—Lo siento —agrega. Dice las palabras como si fueran físicamente dolorosas. Jaime parpadea hacia ella. Tyrion la mira boquiabierto. Ella mira entre ellos—. No sean imbéciles sobre esto.

—Tal vez dentro de otros cinco años, en realidad lo dirás como si fuera en serio —resopla Tyrion, y Cersei se ríe y le entrega la botella. El momento pasa.

* * *

Y luego es incluso más tarde, y han terminado de recordar el momento en que el tío Kevan los llevó al norte y todos se unieron por solidaridad por cuánto odiaban el frío. Están casi terminando el whisky extra. Tyrion busca a tientas su teléfono.

—Tengo algo para ti, mi querida y dulce hermana —insulta—. Porque has sido casi agradable hoy, y porque ayudaste a Jaime, quien me agrada bastante. Te mereces un regalo.

—¿Es un collar? —Pregunta Cersei, apenas capaz de sacar la broma sin reírse, y ella y Tyrion pierden la cabeza mientras Jaime gime y entierra la cara en la almohada.

—No, no es un collar. —Tyrion finalmente logra desplazar el dedo por su teléfono, frunciendo el ceño un poco. Lo sostiene en la cara de Cersei, acercándolo demasiado, y sus ojos tardan un momento en adaptarse.

—¿Una foto de playa tuya y de tus amigos?

—Sigue buscando —dice Tyrion. Jaime levanta la cabeza lo suficiente como para arquear una ceja en cuestión. Tyrion simplemente se recuesta sobre los codos y espera, luciendo muy satisfecho.

Cersei jadea, volviendo la mirada hacia Tyrion. Él le devuelve la sonrisa.

Jaime nunca, en toda su vida, ha estado más sorprendido como cuando Cersei abraza a Tyrion y lo aprieta contra su pecho. Dejó caer el teléfono en su emoción, así que mientras ella y Tyrion se asustan juntos, Jaime busca y mira la imagen. Son Tyrion, Bronn y una de las novias de Tyrion, Shae. Es de una playa de Dornish, por lo que debe haber sido tomada hace unas semanas, cuando hicieron ese largo viaje de fin de semana y se encontraron con los Martell. Parece que hay un juego de voleibol detrás de ellos, con Elia y Doran Martell claramente visibles al otro lado de la red. Tyrion, en la foto, está haciendo una mueca y apuntando por encima de su hombro al bronceado trasero del hermano pequeño de Elia, Oberyn. Está borroso y un poco descentrado, pero eso es definitivamente un león gruñendo sobre su espalda, con una melena que se parece al sol.

—Me tomé una selfie muy hábilmente para poder tener una foto de su espalda —dice Tyrion con orgullo—. Me doy cuenta de que debería haberle preguntado porque es Oberyn Martell. Él solo habría dejado que lo hiciera.

—¿Cómo lo supiste ? —Chilló Cersei, saltando para pasear un poco por la habitación, con los ojos muy abiertos y vidriosos por la bebida y la emoción—. ¡No se lo dije a nadie!

—Shae —suspira Tyrion soñadoramente—. Shae lo sabe todo.

—Elia va a odiar esto. —Se da cuenta Jaime, y Cersei se ríe de alegría, agarrando el teléfono para mirar la foto de nuevo.

—No, a ella le encantará. Sabe que su hermano pequeño me va a comer viva. —Parece casi aficionada a la idea—. Oh dioses, ¿Oberyn Martell? Supongo que tiene cierto tipo de sentido.

—Ambos son tiburones absolutos —acepta Tyrion. Cersei lo besa en la frente. Jaime dormita por un momento, pero Cersei y Tyrion lo despiertan nuevamente, ambos gritando porque Tyrion está tratando de contar una historia sobre Ros, su otra novia, y Cersei está gritando de horror, cubriéndose los oídos.

* * *

Tiene un poco de resaca a la mañana siguiente, pero no tanta como para no levantar el teléfono inmediatamente para comprobar si tiene algún mensaje. Sansa le ha enviado mensajes de texto siete veces, un número desconocido le ha enviado mensajes de texto tres veces, y Brienne le ha enviado un mensaje de texto.

El de Brienne dice simplemente: «Lo siento, de antemano por el resto de ellos». Los mensajes de Sansa son declaraciones absurdas y excesivamente florales de apoyo a la relación de él y Brienne. El número desconocido es probablemente Robb, ya que es una amenaza muy directa de desmembramiento si alguna vez lastima a Brienne nuevamente. Vuelve al mensaje de Brienne.

«Nada que no pueda manejar», escribe.

* * *

Se obliga a sí mismo a preparar café, y Tyrion prepara bocadillos para el desayuno de los tres. Cersei tiene una resaca miserable, pero todavía está aturdida por todo el asunto del alma gemela, por lo que su agradecimiento a Tyrion se iguala en su mayoría. Lleva su sándwich a su habitación para comer, pero Tyrion y Jaime se quedan en la mesa.

—Te estás muriendo por llamarla, ¿verdad? —dice Tyrion, de manera burlona.

—Cállate.

—Eres adorable.

—Estoy desayunando y luego me voy a duchar —responde Jaime con firmeza, y Tyrion se ríe aún más burlonamente.

—Estás estableciendo pequeñas metas que tienes que cumplir antes de permitirte llamarla. Esto es muy preciado: la primera novia de Jaime.

—Te odio —dice Jaime. Se traga la insignificante dignidad que le queda y le pregunta: —¿Sería extraño llamarla tan temprano?

* * *

Una vez que Tyrion termina de reírse de él, le dice a Jaime que no sería extraño llamar a Brienne, y Jaime lo hace.

—Me alegro de que hayas llamado —dice ella, y suena contenta, lo que también alegra a Jaime—. Iba a hacerlo antes. Me preguntaba a quién deberíamos contarle, um, sobre nosotros , porque yo...

Ella duda, y Jaime trata de obligarse a sí mismo a no sentir ningún nerviosismo consciente al respecto.

—¿Tú qué? —pregunta.

—Realmente no sé las reglas —dice ella. Él se ríe—. ¡Nunca he salido con nadie antes!

—Tampoco he salido con nadie antes —le recuerda Jaime—. Podemos hacer nuestras propias reglas.

—Solo quiero decir que parecería extraño andar diciéndoles a todos.

—No tenemos que decírselo a nadie. Ya se lo dije a Tyrion, y uno de nosotros puede enviarle un mensaje de texto a Margaery. Al comienzo de la semana, toda la escuela lo sabrá.

—¿Queremos que toda la escuela lo sepa? —pregunta Brienne. Jaime se queda brevemente sorprendido por la pregunta. Por supuesto que quiere que la gente sepa. Quiere contárselo a todos. Literalmente lo pintaría en las puertas de entrada de la escuela si no creyera que Brienne podría dejarlo por eso. Pero tal vez las experiencias de Brienne la han hecho desconfiar y no querer atención—. Quiero que la gente sepa —dice ella, de repente—. Quiero decir, la gente va a ser, bueno...

—¿Cruel? —Adivina Jaime.

—Sabes que lo serán.

—¿Te importa lo que digan? Quiero decir, realmente me importa lo que quieras porque podemos mantenerlo en silencio si lo deseas.

Ella vacila, y él puede decir que lo está pensando en serio. Realmente considerando cómo se siente y no solo respondiendo automáticamente. Le gusta la forma en que ella piensa las cosas. Él siempre ha sido tan impulsivo.

—¿Qué hay de ti? —finalmente pregunta.

—Bueno, ya llamé a tía Genna y se lo dije a Tyrion, y no puedo esperar para decirle a mi padre que puede dejar de intentar presentarme a las hijas de todos sus socios comerciales. Y si alguien en la escuela dice algo, bueno, hace mucho que dejó de importarme lo que piensen de mí, y ciertamente no voy a comenzar de nuevo por algo tan sorprendente como descubrir que eres mi alma gemela.

Se siente un poco avergonzado una vez que ha terminado. Una respuesta corta: «no, no me importa lo que digan», habría sido un poco menos reveladora. Pero Brienne solo tararea en silencio, y él sabe que ella lo aprecia.

—¿Crees que tu padre va a tener un problema con eso? —pregunta ella.

—¿Conmigo conociendo a mi alma gemela? —le devuelve.

—Con tu alma gemela siendo yo.

Jaime ahoga un suspiro. La respuesta es probablemente sí. Su padre posiblemente tendrá algunas opiniones absurdas sobre la inaceptabilidad general de Brienne. Y si bien es cierto que Jaime, con demasiada frecuencia, se ha preocupado demasiado por lo que piensa Tywin Lannister, esta es un área en la que no se doblará. La verdadera respuesta es que no importa si su padre tiene un problema con eso, pero no cree que Brienne se sienta tranquila por eso.

—Creo que deberíamos tener una nueva regla —dice.

—¿Una nueva regla?

—Si. No se te permite pensar nada más que lo mejor de ti misma.

—Esa puede ser una regla fácil para que tú la puedas seguir.

Él ríe. No puede evitarlo. Es muy ridículo. Si tan solo pudiera ver dentro de su mente.

—Sabes que no lo es —dice—. ¿Crees que tu padre tendrá un problema con tu alma gemela siendo alguien que solía ser un monstruo absoluto para ti?

Es el turno de Brienne de reír un poco. Es más una burla irreflexiva.

—Mi padre no sabe nada de eso —dice ella.

—Ugh. Honestamente, no has conseguido dejar de ser tan buena. Hace que sea muy difícil salir contigo, estoy muy lejos de igualarte, así que haremos una tregua.

—¿Una tregua?

—Resulta que somos bastante buenos en ello, ¿no? Esta es más fácil: no más insultos a nosotros mismos.

Brienne se ríe y lo piensa un poco más.

—Está bien —dice ella—. Tregua.

Su voz es baja y complacida, y de repente él no puede esperar para verla. Iba a esperar hasta el comienzo de la semana. Darle un poco de espacio y luego verla en la escuela. Pero, ¿qué sentido tiene esperar?

—Necesitamos sacudirnos, así que, ¿qué tal si vienes a buscarme y vamos al cine? Hay una película con niños en el bosque y asesinatos. Quiero palomitas de maíz, a mi novia y tener mucho miedo de una película terrible.

Se siente un poco necesitado cuando le pregunta, pero puede escucharla sonreír cuando ella dice: —Está bien. Es una cita.

* * *

Jaime nunca ha ido al cine con una chica que le haya gustado antes. Le gusta marcar esas cajas: Primer beso. Primer baile. Primera cita. Ha estado demasiado nervioso y confundido, y se ha sentido bastante indigno durante todo este proceso, por lo que es bueno estar realmente entusiasmado con eso. La falta de romance en su vida nunca lo había molestado realmente antes, porque no era tan importante como asegurarse de que Cersei no sintiera el aguijón de su piel sin marcas. Pero ahora que es una opción, él sabe que era una de esas cosas que probablemente lo estaba molestando en secreto, aunque él se convenció de que no lo era.

Se contiene, porque sabe que Brienne está nerviosa. Hace algunas bromas desagradables, y la agarra del brazo a medias durante una parte particularmente aterradora, y ella se ríe de él y pone los ojos en blanco. Está bastante acostumbrado a ser su amigo molesto y pegajoso, e imagina que ser su novio será algo similar.

Y luego se inclina y lo besa.

Es solo una vez, rápidamente, cuando dos chicas en la pantalla huyen de un asesino. Ella se inclina cerca y él piensa que quiere decir algo, así que se da vuelta para mirarla y descubre que ella ya lo está mirando, sonríe un poco, y luego presiona sus suaves labios contra los de él. Apenas, solo una pequeña cantidad de presión, y se pregunta si su propia cara se sonroja de la forma en que lo hace normalmente. Él piensa que probablemente sí.

* * *

Su primer día de regreso a la escuela, está nervioso. Pero puede decir que Brienne lo está aún más, por lo que se asegura de ocultar sus nervios y actuar lo más tranquilizador posible. Una sonrisa de Lannister casual e indiferente, burlándose de cualquiera que los mirara y viera algo más que la felicidad perfecta.

Dos personas lo abordan en el pasillo ese primer día. El primero es Robb Stark, que ignora los susurros suplicantes de su hermana para que deje de ser tan vergonzoso. Se acerca a Jaime y arquea las cejas, dándole este pequeño movimiento giratorio del dedo. Jaime suspira y se da la vuelta, y Robb le baja la camiseta por la espalda para confirmar la marca del alma.

—No voy a preguntar si te preocupas por ella, porque obviamente lo haces —dice cuando Jaime se da la vuelta. Sansa tiene la cara enterrada en sus manos—. Pero realmente la lastimaste antes. A Brienne no le gusta mostrarlo, pero no me lo puede ocultar. Si lo vuelves a hacer, tendremos un problema.

—¿Vas a pelear conmigo? —pregunta Jaime incrédulo. No puede evitarlo: Robb Stark está decentemente construido, pero es un jugador de fútbol.

—¿Uno a uno? ¿Estás loco? —pregunta Robb—. Perdería esa pelea. No, mierda, no hablo de eso. Todos te lanzaríamos al estacionamiento o algo así.

—Eso parece más justo —acepta Jaime.

—Realmente lo siento —susurra Sansa, y finalmente logra tirar de Robb.

* * *

La segunda persona en acercarse a él en el pasillo es Margaery, y ella le sonríe tan brillantemente que Jaime sabe que está a punto de ser amenazado a una pulgada de su vida.

—Jaime, amor —dice ella, y él definitivamente está jodido—. Mi adorable león Lannister. Mi Lannister favorito, ¿tienes un momento?

—Tengo miedo de decir que no —dice Jaime con sinceridad, lo que hace que Margaery se ría con delicadeza mientras le hace un gesto para que lo siga. Jaime echa una última mirada desesperada por el pasillo, esperando ver a alguien que lo ayude, pero solo ve a Tyrion, que ya se está riendo de él, y sin duda no será de ninguna ayuda.

Margaery lo lleva a su casillero, y lo abre, tomándose su tiempo, sonriéndole mientras reemplaza sus libros. Ella revisa su maquillaje en el pequeño espejo en el interior de la puerta. Hay fotos escondidas alrededor del marco: una de ella, Loras y una mujer mayor que debe ser su abuela, una de ella, Sansa y otras dos chicas de segundo año que Jaime apenas reconoce, y una de ella y Brienne en una feria heroica con Renly y Loras.

—¿Te gusta esa? —Pregunta Margaery, bajando la foto y entregándosela a Jaime—. No la conocía muy bien cuando la tomamos. Fue uno de los primeros fines de semana que vino con nosotros. Ella era muy tímida en aquel entonces.

La sonrisa de Margaery es amable y cálida, pero Jaime entiende este juego después de años de escuchar a Cersei. Lo que Margaery realmente está diciendo es que Brienne era tímida porque era un idiota con ella, y ahora está en un lugar mejor.

—Ella todavía es tímida —dice—. Pero creo que la gente ha aprendido a ver más allá de eso.

—No soy la misma persona. No la lastimaría.

—Eso es cierto, y estoy muy contenta de que ustedes dos estén juntos. Después de todo, nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo. Mi familia siempre ha estado tan íntimamente familiarizada con la tuya. Siento que Brienne también es parte de mi familia ahora.

»Sé todos los secretos que has tenido, y Brienne es importante para mí. Haz los cálculos, carajo.

* * *

Él le cuenta a Brienne sobre eso más tarde, en el almuerzo, y ella está claramente divertida, pero también un poco incrédula. Sabe que a ella no le gusta que la gente se meta en problemas por ella, pero Jaime está sinceramente complacido de que Margaery lo haya confrontado como le dice a Brienne después: «me siento un poco insultado porque tenga un mejor manejo de los grandes gestos que yo, pero me alegro de que esté haciendo algo bueno por ti».

«Grandes gestos», piensa para sí mismo. Algo chispea en su cerebro. Un pensamiento a medio formar. Brienne lo mira con cariño.

—Eres patético —dice ella, sonriendo, en un tono de comprensión que le gusta mucho .

—Tan patético. —Está de acuerdo—. Entonces, ¡oh, mierda!

«Grandes gestos». «Grandes gestos románticos». «Tenías ese collar hecho para ella y han pasado días».

—¿Qué? —pregunta Brienne.

—El jodido collar —dice Jaime—. Aquí estoy, hablando de grandes gestos, y se me olvidó... espera aquí. Ya vuelvo. Mierda, soy tan idiota...

—La tregua —le recuerda ella antes de que él pueda llamarse a sí mismo un idiota sin valor, y él la besa en la mejilla antes de alejarse apresuradamente.

* * *

El collar está en la consola central del auto de Cersei, donde lo colocó la noche anterior específicamente para que se lo entregara a Brienne hoy. Está en un pequeño joyero negro, por lo que se mezcla con el interior, y durante medio segundo entra en pánico cuando no lo ve y cree que se ha ido. Saca el collar de la caja, porque Tyrion le había recordado secamente que Brienne correría en la otra dirección por terror si lo veía, pues parece el tipo de caja que se adaptaría mejor a un anillo de compromiso, e incluso, paciente y comprensiva como es, Brienne consideraría enojarse si pensara que él ya quería proponerle matrimonio.

Toma el collar y lo lleva con cuidado en la mano como una mariquita atrapada, y lo transporta hasta su casillero. Ella tiene que ponérselo, porque su yeso continúa arruinando todos estos momentos, pero sus grandes ojos azules se llenan de emoción cuando lo hace, y él se siente complacido consigo mismo. La réplica de su marca del alma cuelga de su delicada cadena de oro, y le gusta su aspecto allí. Le gusta simplemente saber que su espada está en su espalda, pero también es agradable verla.

Ha anhelado esto. No solo un alma gemela, sino a Brienne. Y no sólo a Brienne, sino un alma gemela. Que sean la misma persona es un regalo que sabe que no merece, pero sabe que Brienne se enojaría si dijera eso. Entonces dejará de tratar de merecer cosas, y solo continuará tratando de ganárselas en silencio.

* * *

Después de unos días de salir felizmente con Brienne y olvidar que existen cosas malas en el mundo, Jaime es llamado a la oficina de su padre. Está bastante seguro de que está en problemas cuando ve que Tywin tiene sus lentes de lectura puestos, y luego sabe que está en problemas cuando ve que Tywin tiene una factura de tarjeta de crédito. A Tywin generalmente no le importan los extractos de tarjetas de crédito. Él solo los paga, pero Jaime sabe de inmediato de qué se trata, y se siente nervioso.

—¿Puedes explicar esto? —Pregunta Tywin, señalando una línea en la declaración. Jaime sabe que es el collar incluso antes de leer.

—Era un collar —contesta. «No para Cersei» quiere decir, pero no lo hace.

—Encargaste una joya muy cara, ¿por qué?

Sin impresionarse como siempre, Tywin espera. Jaime trata de tragarse el nerviosismo. «Eventualmente lo descubrirá», razona.

—Conocí a mi alma gemela —dice con rigidez. Tywin lo mira fijamente—. Bueno, ya la conocía. Pero descubrí que ella era mi alma gemela. Entonces yo quería hacérselo saber. Encontré un metalúrgico y joyero que podía recrear nuestra espada.

—Y a esta alma gemela, ¿le gustó el collar?

—Eh... Sí.

El hecho de que Tywin le pregunte algo tan extrañamente humano como si a ella le gustó, es tan desagradable que Jaime mira a su padre, esperando que siga algo terrible. Tywin solo tararea y se quita las gafas.

—¿Cual es su nombre?

Respiracion profunda. Se dice a sí mismo que no importa, porque no importa. Hará lo que sea necesario para ser digno de Brienne, y eso incluye enfrentarse a su padre por ella.

—La conociste —se obliga a decir—. Brienne Tarth. Ella me dejó en casa.

—La chica alta.

—Si.

—Ella es una jugadora de fútbol, ¿no?

—Si.

—¿Es buena?

—Pienso que si.

Otro zumbido pensativo.

—Tu hermano me dijo que tus recientes desacuerdos con Cersei tienen algo que ver con su trato hacia Brienne, ¿es eso cierto? —Jaime duda, dividido entre llamar «mentiroso» a su hermano y admitir que su hermana fue cruel, y Tywin niega con la cabeza—. No importa. Hablaré con Cersei. Tendrá que disculparse, por supuesto. No sería bueno para ella sentirse incómoda con tu familia. Es una chica de aspecto extraño tu Brienne Tarth, ¿eso no te molesta?

Jaime encuentra su voz, su garganta seca y el sonido de la lengua.

—No —dice.

Tywin asiente.

–Está bien —contesta. Se pone las gafas y vuelve a leer la declaración—. Te puedes ir.

Es la versión de Tywin Lannister de una bendición. Jaime sabe que es afortunado de que consiguiera esa versión.

* * *

—¿Cuántos de esos trajiste? —Pregunta Brienne, mirando la bolsa de Jaime llena de pañuelos con la misma mezcla de diversión y molestia. Es una reacción común de Brienne cuando se trata de él, y le encanta. No está seguro de por qué, pero adora el hecho de que ella lo encuentra de vez en cuando irritante, pero que le gusta de todos modos.

—Hubo una venta masiva —dice Jaime, sintiéndose un poco a la defensiva. Brienne se ve intimidante con la armadura azul oscuro de Goodwin, lista por fin. Renly y Loras se ven igualmente apuestos en sus propios conjuntos brillantes, pero Brienne es más alta que cualquier otra persona en el campo, y Jaime tiene un buen presentimiento sobre sus posibilidades. Él saca uno de los pañuelos con monograma de su mochila y lo ata alrededor en su muñeca, sonriéndole y diciéndole: «un favor, mi señora» mientras Brienne se sonroja. Se siente particularmente atractivo con la chaqueta marrón rojiza que Margaery le trajo, y Brienne se ve extremadamente bien con su armadura, sus ojos y su firme determinación. Solo sabe que todos los están mirando.

—Deséame suerte —dice Brienne, y lo besa. Le gusta todo el tiempo, pero sobre todo cuando se pone así, extrañamente confiada y segura en su propia piel.

—No la necesitas —responde, pero la besa de nuevo cuando ella trata de retroceder—. ¿Me haces un favor?

Brienne suspira y arquea una ceja muy imperiosa hacia él.

—Ya te dije que yo...

—No, eso no —dice, sonriendo—. Aunque, eso sí, vas a ganar, y se va a decepcionar profundamente Margaery porque me dijo que sería una cuota a su favor, pero, cuando ganes, ¿puedes quitarte el casco y sacudirte el pelo?

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —pregunta Brienne. Se ajusta el casco cómodamente en la cabeza.

—Porque quiero verlo —dice Jaime. Ella suspira, y el sonido hace eco en el casco, y él sonríe, porque sabe que ella lo hará.

Brienne lo deja en la cerca y sale al campo a esperar el comienzo del combate cuerpo a cuerpo, y Jaime se dirige a su asiento junto a Margaery.

—¿Te gustaría poder unirte a ella? —Pregunta, y Jaime se encoge de hombros. La verdad es que le encantaría unirse a ella, pero ayer se quitó el yeso y sabe que pasará algún tiempo antes de que esté listo para balancear una espada falsa. Y tiene que admitir que hay algo emocionante en sentarse al margen y mirarla.

Cuando era joven, incluso antes de darse cuenta de que era ella, los pensamientos sobre su alma gemela tenían esta aura de rescate. De su padre, de su codependencia con su hermana, de los sentimientos vagamente indefensos de insuficiencia que ciertamente no habría podido describir cuando era un niño. Tal vez ni siquiera sabía de lo que necesitaba ser rescatado, pero lo anhelaba. Había tanto sobre su familia y sobre su vida que lo hizo sentir miedo. O, si no miedo, al menos inquietud. La marca del alma era como un tótem. Una promesa de constancia futura. Habría una persona en su vida que lo amaría sin falta o calificación. Siempre lo amaría porque estaba destinada a hacerlo. Nunca lo lastimaría. Vio la espada a través de los ojos de un niño que creía en cosas sencillas como un «felices para siempre».

E incluso ahora, aun sabiendo que no todas las marcas del alma son una garantía, todavía lo siente. Más, incluso, porque es Brienne. Él aplaude con Margaery, y aplaude más, se pone de pie y grita cada vez que Brienne parece que está a punto de perder una pelea. Ya no es un niño, pero todavía se siente como uno. Es una alegría ver a Brienne pelear que revuelve algo en él que olvidó cuando creció. Cuentos de caballeros, héroes y damiselas en apuros. Príncipes rescatando doncellas de torres. Tal vez no es tan dramático como todo eso. Tal vez no necesitaba ser rescatado del mismo modo que una doncella en una historia, pero a veces parece que lo hacía y a veces parece que Brienne subió a su torre en un caballo blanco y se comprometió a liberarlo de los dragones que lo mantenían encerrado.

Él sabe que ella diría que él mismo hizo la mayor parte del trabajo, y lo hizo. Pero ella fue quien lo hizo querer ser una mejor persona. Ella merece al menos un poco del crédito.

Brienne y Loras son los dos últimos en pie, y Jaime no se sorprende cuando Brienne gana el día. Ya hay vítores en la arena, y se hacen aún más fuertes cuando Brienne se quita el casco y sacude su cabello, sus ojos se encuentran con los de Jaime con una sonrisa divertida cuando lo hace. Es fácilmente la segunda cosa más candente que jamás haya visto.

—Es una chica —grita un chico en algún lugar cerca de la parte posterior de las gradas—. ¡Ella es increíble! —Y Jaime siente una oleada de orgullo y satisfacción. Es Brienne, _su_ Brienne y él es de ella.

Margaery lo pone de pie mientras la multitud la ovaciona de la misma forma. El actor que interpreta el papel del rey le da a Brienne la réplica de la espada que debe ser el premio. Él también le entrega la corona. Brienne la toma, sonríe, y camina hacia el lado de la arena donde esperan Jaime y Margaery.

—Oh, idiota —murmura Margaery cuando se da cuenta de que Brienne ha mirado a Jaime. Jaime le da su sonrisa más descarada y se asoma para que Brienne pueda alcanzar y colocar la corona sobre su cabeza. Una corona de flores azules y moradas.

—Mi rey del amor y la belleza —dice Brienne, lo suficientemente en serio como para saber que ella está conteniendo la risa. La multitud continúa vitoreando. La gente ama un buen romance. Se pone de puntillas, ahueca su mandíbula, y sonríe mientras se inclina para besarlo. La gente en el stand se vuelve más ruidosa, tan opuesta a la forma en que los chicos en la escuela han reaccionado al verlos juntos. Jaime no puede tener suficiente, vendrá aquí todas las semanas si ella lo deja.

Cuando se alejan, los ojos de Brienne se arrugan en las esquinas con diversión, y él ajusta la corona sobre su cabeza.

—Mi caballero de brillante armadura —dice, y ella se ríe de él. Algún día él le dirá exactamente cuánto quiere decirle con eso.

**Fin. **

* * *

**N/A: **Este capítulo es presentado por una de mis escenas favoritas, donde Jaime es capturado y trata de incitar a Robb con un clásico desafío «1v1 me bro» y Robb está como «Lol no? ¿Perdería? ¿Por qué pelearía contigo?» porque todavía me hace reír CADA VEZ.

También mentí sobre la secuela de cierre de Cersei, porque recordé cuánto amo a Peter Dinklage y Lena Headey, y esto sucedió en su lugar. Supongamos que en unos 5 años tienen otra fiesta pesada y resuelven su mierda.

Uf, ya lo tienen kiddos. ¡Gracias por leer esto, por comentar y por alegrar un poco mi día! Realmente lo aprecio, ¡y ahora me voy a dejar dormir y tal vez la próxima vez esperaré hasta que haya terminado con una historia antes de escribirla rápidamente en un par de semanas!

(no, pero de verdad, ¡gracias, todos ustedes han sido muy amables!)

**N/T**: Y así llegamos por fin al final. Pido perdón si se me han ido algunos errores de dedo, pero como mi pc está en la UCI actualmente, me he puesto a editar en el celular y es muy difícil. Solo quiero agradecer a todos los que me apoyaron en esta aventura que hoy termina, así como a la autora por depositar su confianza en mí para traducir su hermosa historia (gracias, angel_deux si lees esto).

Por otro lado, quiero contarles que tengo otros dos proyectos en remojo: una traducción de otro fic AU de unos veinte capítulos que está genial (ya tengo el permiso y todo en regla) y una serie con eventos canon (de la serie de HBO) que en total haría unos seis capítulos (son OS que la autora publicó independientemente, pero que forman una secuencia, los cuales me aconsejó traducir en su totalidad cuando le pedí permiso para hacerlo con el que me gustó) por lo que espero que me acompañen también y lo disfruten tanto como yo.

Nuevamente gracias por su apoyo y por amar el Braime conmigo. Sufro por mis dos parejas que se hicieron canon, pero que duraron menos de un respiro (sí, hablo de Braime y Reylo, dos canon que costaron vidas) y esta es mi forma de rendir tributo y de ser feliz.

Hasta la próxima.

¿Reviews?

Gizz/Lyra.


End file.
